The Guardian
by ArisuSama
Summary: SBRL After the first war Remus is left alone and drags himself through life, that is until he meets a four year old Harry whom he decides to save from the Dursleys. While an innocent Sirius brakes out of Azkaban and is set on finding his former lover.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all you people! D I'm a very neeeeew fic writer (err…this is my first one EVER) "" but I have read so many I lost count… Please excuse (and let me know!) the horrible errors that surely exist all over the place cause English is not my first Language X and so I might make some mistakes. I'm not sure how this whole "beta" thing works, but if anyone wants to do that for me, I'd really appreciate it.

This story is half-written (as in I've written how it starts, how some things happen and how it ends, leaving only the gaps between some scenes and all) so hopefully (if I see people are enjoying it) it will be completed with not much trouble.

Err…I am very sad to inform all of you that auntie JK owns it all, and though I keep Sirius and Remus locked up in a trunk inside my basement (for occasional use) she still owns them D.

This story is set 3 years after Harry first defeated Voldemort (meaning he's four P). And it kind of has a prequel (in which Remus and Sirius were already dating and then he got arrested and yadda yadda you know the drill).

This is about how Remus finds out that the Dursleys are mistreating Harry and how he ends up being on the run for kidnapping the boy, meanwhile Dumbledore finds out about Sirius' innocence and works his magic to get him out of Azkaban. Obviously this is a SBRL with Guardian!Remus and Parental!Puppies XD and that means Slash (boy on boy) people, so back off if this isn't your cup of tea.

Ok, so with no further ado, onto the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cat walked around the ally digging into the trash longing something edible. The trees on the nearby park rustled softly in the wind and all the folks from Little Whinging, Surrey went about with their lives. All was perfectly normal, one could say.

Of course that person surely wouldn't have seen as, in the same ally as before, a man appeared out of nowhere as if by magic.

He straightened his old-looking and rumpled clothes as best as he could before sighting and walking out of there (not before greeting the old cat). Reaching the sidewalk, he stared at the recently risen sun, whose light made his already amber eyes seem yellow.

Just staring at him like this, one couldn't possibly imagine how brave that man was for just standing there. That alone was a miracle, not to mention getting up everyday and coming here like he had not a care in the world. Surely one could not understand…

Sighting again (he seemed to do that a lot), he passed a hand through his honey colored hair (with a few strands of premature gray) and made his way to the book store just around the corner where he worked.

A grandpa-looking man was just opening up as he got there, placing some books on the window shelf.

"Oh, good morning Remus" he greeted, always in a good mood the old man was. "Feeling better?"

The younger one smiled nodding to his boss.

"I'm much better, thank you" he answered politely. "Was it too much trouble?" he asked just as he went inside to hang his coat in the back room.

"It was fine lad, my son was here to help me and you have your days off now don't you?" he said as he went back to the counter "But you should really go see a doctor about this sickness of yours, you know? You get sick too much, it could be serious!"

Remus smiled, but said nothing… He only wished it was as simple as that. But lycanthropy… he'd die with it and all it came with and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He was always quiet like this, the owner reminded himself. He was a very good person, with a kind heart, not only that but he was also hard-working. Only he never spoke of himself… where he came from, where he lives, who his family is. Remus Lupin was a mystery. Also Mr. Harrison had never seen a 24 year old look so tired and powerless like this. With eyes that belonged to one who's seen worse then death, someone who has seen war.

As noon approached Remus went to sweep outside, seeing as no one was in the store at the moment. But just as he was doing so a couple arrived and he dutifully went after them.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked politely while showing a smile.

Neither smiled back though, actually both didn't look very friendly at all. The horse-necked woman was bluntly staring at his face (by this I mean staring at the two thin and faded scars over it). While the purple faced man just looked impatient like he had not chosen to be there.

"No, we're fine" she answered with an air of importance after eyeing him up and down.

Turning around she started looking through the shelves and ended up in the children's books section where she started searching along with her (Remus guessed) husband.

"Why do we have to buy this rubbish?" the whale-like man complained as he looked through random books with less care the werewolf thought was necessary. "Dudley can't even read yet!" he kept saying.

"I know he can't read yet but he needs loads of books Vernon so he can grow into the smart boy I know he'll be!" she argued in a annoying high-pitched voice.

They chose some children story books and looked ready to pay for it all when the horse-necked woman asked quietly "And what about…him?"

"What about him?" the man's calm visually dissipated "You think I'll be wasting money on that freak?!"

The woman didn't dare bring it up again after that, it looked like it was an agreed matter.

"Oh Vernon! Look at the time! We have to pick up little Duddikins from Marge's!" She said suddenly as they got to the cash register. "Also… it's too risky leaving him alone in the house…if he decides to do… something" she said with venom, once again lowering her voice.

Remus watched them go as soon as they had paid and couldn't help but be sorry for whatever soul had to share a household with those, very rude, people.

Dawn thankfully didn't take long to come and his shift's end came with it. He was very anxious to get home, after all, he only liked to stay in this world that wasn't his the strictly necessary time.

But as soon as he set foot outside the store (not before saying goodbye to his boss) his desire to get home disappeared. For one who seemed so eager before, he just looked discouraged now…

After all, going back to the wizarding world for him was not such a wonderful thing.

For everyone the war was over, the world was safe! Evil defeated and joy was all around. For Remus John Lupin, werewolf, whose friends and lover were either dead or in Azkaban, the end of the war was nothing to be commemorated. For him… nothing had changed.

And so that day he decided, for that little reason, to stay in the muggle world for a bit longer than necessary. Trying to, somehow, forget the new around him and the reminder that between the wizards a dark creature like him was not wanted (which was why he was working at a muggle bookstore to begin with).

He went to the park across the street, the orange sky shining over him filling him up with some unknown hope. He sat down on one of the benches watching as some children played around and couples enjoyed their lover's companies under the setting sun.

It made him feel nostalgic…

He remembered the hopes he had with Sirius, the plans they had made, their exchanges of "forever". How much he wished, every day, to have his lover back. To have his life back the way it was before the war. Get back his friends, his happiness and carelessness…

"I miss you so much Siri" he whispered to no one as he felt a lonely tear slowly make its way down his face.

Almost as hard as losing Sirius was losing Peter, James and Lily. And Sirius absence wasn't the worst one because he had been his lover, but because of the way he was taken from Remus. He had betrayed him, betrayed them all, so not only was he now locked up in Azkaban but he also took the happy memories with him. The werewolf couldn't remember him the same way he had been, because he didn't know if his Sirius was ever real at all. His Padfoot would have never sold his friends out, would have never doubted him, would have never…

He sighted again and started wondering where they would all be right now if not in this circumstances. Prongs and Lily would have been able to see Harry grow (actually all of them would, and could have been a part of the boy's life). Peter too, he had an amazing future waiting for him and did not deserve the fate he got…

And that left 'Lupin the werewolf': alive and alone with no idea what to do with his life. The only confort he had was knowing that his best friends' son was being taken care of (most importantly, away from a world that would expect too much from him).

He looked at those around him like watching as some luckier people could live their lives in peace…

Not far from there was a little hot dog stand that made him realize he hadn't eaten a thing all day. He checked his pockets for muggle change and at finding some he got up and went to get himself some food.

A few steps on the way though and he felt something collide with his legs. He fought to keep his balance and looked down with a frown on his face only to see a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him.

"I'm sorry mister" he said politely as he got up and cleaned his hands on his oversized shirt.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked kneeling down and petting the boy on the head. He had really messy hair, the werewolf noticed, even for a kid. "Hey, what's your name?"

The boy kept staring back, but didn't answer. He didn't look all too comfortable.

"My auntie told me not to talk to strangers" he mumbled.

Remus gave a soft smile and looked around, hoping to see said aunt, but it seemed no one was looking at them from any part of the park.

"Where is your aunt?" he asked then, still kneeling down.

The boy still seemed reluctant to talk to him, so he once again patted his head, keeping his warm smile.

"You can talk to me, I'm not a bad stranger" he tried "My name is Moony"

"Moonie? It's a funny name!" the little one said suddenly, this time smiling back. "I'm Harry" he answered looking straight into the werewolf's eyes.

Remus seemed taken aback by this. The name, the hair, the eyes…what would be the odds of…

Without saying anything he pushed the messy bangs of jet black hair out of the boy's forehead and, as though he hadn't been expecting it, he was surprised to see a lightning shaped scar there.

"…Harry" he murmured frowning. Though it was ridiculously easy to believe the boy was James's son, Remus never thought he would actually bump into him in the middle of a random park.

"Nice to meet you Harry" he recomposed himself, it was best pretending not to know him. "So, where is your aunt? Is she that lady on the bench there?" he asked gesturing to an old lady nearby.

The boy who lived just shrugged.

"She's at home"

"At home? So who came here with you?" The werewolf asked frowning, at the same time wondering how old the kid was now.

Again Harry kept quiet, not much of a talker was he?

Standing up Remus looked at the stand where he had been headed before.

"How would like a hot dog Harry? You hungry?" he grabbed at the first idea to keep talking to the boy for whom he still lived.

"I like hot-dogs!!" he said happily approaching the older man "can I really have one?" he asked, with a quieter voice now.

He asked the vendor for two and, after a bit of struggle with muggle money, managed to pay for them. Really, Remus used to use muggle money only when he go t his pay check and went to exchange it immediately in Gringots. But now he was becoming more familiar with it since he always ended up having lunch in the surroundings of the bookstore since apparating back and forth in broad daylight could eventually get him into a lot of trouble. (The last thing he needed now was ministry workers putting him on a trial).

Both with their respective snacks went to sit on the bench Remus had been at before. And while they were both eating the werewolf took the time to look clearly at the boy sitting by his side. All in all… he hadn't expected Harry to look like that. He was very thin and small, almost like an underfed child, which was quite shocking compared to how healthy James used to look. Also the clothes he was wearing looked like they came from a rubbish bin rather then a store, not too mention they were at least four sizes too big (as if he didn't look small enough on his own).

And all of this was confusing Remus greatly, wasn't Harry supposed to be under the care of his aunt? Sure Petunia wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but he couldn't imagine her mistreating an innocent child.

Maybe he had just caught him on a bad day, maybe he was simply smaller then James, and Lily wasn't that tall anyway…

Frowning and not wanting to jump to conclusions Remus tried talking to him again.

"Harry, did you come here alone today?" he asked.

"Auntie never wants to come with me… so when I wanna play I come alone"

"How old are you little one?"

Harry stared at one of his hands for a while and then showed Remus three fingers.

"I'm like this" he answered, still showing. But then he frowned "no…like this" now he showed four fingers, and then went back to eating his hotdog.

"Aren't you too little to come play by yourself? Does your aunt know you're here?"

Harry shrugged.

"I can't play at home… she said I could come so I don't bother her"

Remus frowned, she let him come alone?

"Do you want me to walk you home?" the werewolf asked as soon as he was done eating.

"Auntie would be mad, I can go by myself" he said matter-of-factly.

The man wasn't sure he liked that arrangement, but decided not to meddle in, each family ha their own sets of rules and he wasn't about to mess with Harry's one.

"Do you come here everyday to play?" he asked instead.

"Only when auntie is- only when auntie lets me" he started but then changed his phrase quickly.

"Oh I see, well then Harry, it was very nice to meet you, I hope I can see you again around here" he said smiling and once again petting the boy on the head, he had to go…

"Ok" he answered smiling back, he liked this Moony person.

All the werewolf could do was nod and glance back one more time before he took his way back to the alley he'd disapparate in, ignoring at that time the bad feeling he had in the back of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so that was that for the first chapter. Right, I know it was very tiny, (god knows how I hate making tiny chapters) but I swear the other ones will be longer, so hang it there. Please let me know what you think ) it won't kill you to review, now will it?! So press the pretty button and make a soul happy! Tell me if it sucks or not, and if I should continue it!

See you next time (hopefully!)! Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every one again! Err..I took longer then I had planned to get this chapter out… but it was because it come out longer then I had planned too (so don't get used to this length P) But I just had to add the Harry bit at the end or this chapter would have no actual purpose on the story's plot.

I got seven wonderful reviews and I'm very happy! Thanks to all of you for reviewing It makes my day!

**Panther73110: **Not really, you have to remember that Harry's greatest reason for being at the Dursleys is the protection of the blood. And even if this was true, well, Remus doesn't know that Sirius is innocent P

**Nicki Nick, Starkey's-Girl, Decimare: **Here it is

**arabellaw: **I know which one you mean ) I have also read it But as the plot develops you'll see it's indeed very different P (omg, Harry's four on that fic too! I just saw that! X). Here's the update

**Xylia Luna Orion**Don't worry, he will D Thanks!

**Suicidal Button: **Thanks P It's just that I'm used to very lengthy chapters like this one (though I hope this one doesn't get boring!). I know ;; but I don't know any betas (actually, I don't know anyone lol). Thank you very much!

Again sorry for the mistakes! I swear I proofread this many times! It's just that my English knowledge is much more limited then I wished it was /

Oh yeah, JK still owns it all!

Now, on with the chappy )

He had just cleaned up his place and was now sitting on the kitchen's chair while reading a book and half listening to the wireless (he had always been good at doing two things at a time).

Though Remus had no hope of finding a job in the wizarding world anytime soon he still kept himself sharp at all subjects one was suppose to know, just in case, you see. Also he tried as hard as he could not to let himself go (especially right after Sirius's arrest and all). It was like there was still some hope left inside of him, telling him to just hold on as hard as could to life because sunnier days would come.

Yeah, and he was still waiting after three years.

Though his attention was mostly on the potions' book in front of him, he still caught a few key words from the news being told on the wireless and just then he picked up something about the war. Maybe he was still too paranoid, but when he heard that word he put the book down almost instantly and put all his attention on listening what was being said.

"…to the Halloween parties, there will also be the celebration of Harry Potter's victory over he-who-must-not-be-named. The ministry has been arranging the party since last month and promises it will be even greater then last year's…"

It went on and on about special guests and fireworks and Remus almost tuned out again, any mention of celebration actually made him depressed. He had nothing to celebrate after all… But before he could turn his attentions back to the advanced properties of Gillyweed the news changed into something he would dread to hear.

"…the new legislation will be announced officially tomorrow and those who wish to learn about their new situation will be able to read it on the Daily Prophet. The new laws, written under the guidance of Senior Undersecretary of the Minister, Dolore Umbridge, restrict futher the rights of Werewolves to work, attend schools, choose their living arrangements… Mesures such as registration, the use of the silver quill by stablishments, confiscation of wands and others are all speciffied on the list." Then, just like that, the news changed to something as trivial as to where the Weird Sisters would be touring next.

Remus stared at the tea-filled mug on top of the table for a good five minutes without blinking.

Great.

See, this was the thing about having hope, it meant having your heart open to being crushed. And that's how the werewolf felt at the moment: crushed. Wasn't it enough that he was already and outcast on the wizarding world? That he had no one with him? That he had to endure the full moons alone and work on a muggle bookstore? What more did they want to take from him? There was nothing else left!

Wrong, there was, there was his magic to be taken away, his right to come and go as he pleased and to dream about the future he wished he could have. But of course all of that now would be restricted.

Sighting he got up leaving his book and mug on the table, he stood there for a minute or two staring at nowhere… he seemed to be doing that a lot, standing and looking around, feeling completely detached as though he was waiting for something to rip through this shadow of a life and tell him it had all been an insane nightmare.

Of course that didn't happen and so he dragged his feet upstairs and into the bedroom. He didn't even bother stepping out of his shoes or changing into night robes, he just lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling not knowing what else to do. He didn't feel the need to sleep, though he was tired, after all he knew his fatigue wasn't going away just by closing his eyes…

He stared at the eaten up wooden door and felt himself get a bit drowsy, he acknowledged how his house was becoming more and more like the beaten up shack he'd transform in back at Hogwarts just before he watched as the door changed.

Instead of an old broken-at-the-edges door there was suddenly a rich mahogany one and just as he was studying its carved drawings it gently swung open. He watched with curiosity as someone stepped into the room and walked towards him. He frowned realizing he recognized that person. Those raven locks, that pair of gray-silver eyes, that very grin-like smile, that light aristocratic skin.

Sirius Black was standing there, a calm and serene expression on his face. He walked towards the werewolf without saying a thing and still quiet he got in bed with the honey-haired one.

Remus was confused as he watched the man enter his room and reach him; he didn't understand why he didn't feel surprised at the animagus' presence. For some reason he couldn't remember at the moment he knew Sirius couldn't really be there. So how was that happening?

A warm and soft pressure on his lips brought him out of his fogged thoughts to concentrate only on that feeling. He felt long fingers running through his hair just as a tongue touched his own.

It felt like heaven.

He wanted to touch him too; he wanted to call out to him, to kiss him back, anything. But his limbs felt numb and heavy, he couldn't move at all.

The warmth on his lips was gone and he felt as though a part of his life had been taken and he couldn't even complain. But he relaxed when he realized his lover was still there, only Sirius was just watching him, fingers still playing with his locks. It was like the animagus was trying to memorize all of the sight before him. He used to do that a lot…

Leaving his hair the hand traced his features calmly; they traveled over his eyes, his nose, his mouth until they reached his neck. His lover's left hand joined the right one, both thumbs tracing his jaw softly as the other fingers wrapped around him. The pressure on his neck became more noticeable and he frowned not understanding anything. And Sirius didn't stop tightening his grip which grew more and more unbearable. Both his hands clenched around the werewolf's neck and soon Remus felt himself being deprived from air.

He was suffocating.

Frowning he tried to say something, scream, call for help, or even to ask why Sirius would do such a thing. Put no words came out, he couldn't even feel himself choke as the man in front of him started laughing. A feeling of déjà vu invaded the werewolf, he knew he had seen his lover laughing in this maniac way once before.

Oh, that's right, it had been right after he'd killed off Peter.

"Remmie" a voice called through that unbearable silence, and now complete darkness. "It wasn't me…It wasn't me! Please!" it said desperately "Moony, believe me! It wasn't me!" The next time it screamed at him Remus felt a sharp pain in his heart and sat up hastily on his bed.

"It was a dream" He told himself at once while trying to even out his ragged breathing. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed out heavily, his heart was still beating away rapidly. He always became this way after a nightmare involving his former lover; it was a ghost that would hunt him for as long as he dared to live.

When he calmed down a bit more he looked around and judged that by the light coming through the window's gaps it was morning already. Good that it was, he never got back to sleep after these dreams anyway.

--------------------------------------------------

After realizing he had been all out of food Remus went to Diagon Alley to do some groceries shopping and also to grab a copy of the Daily Prophet that carried the worst piece of news since Lily and James' death (and really, that was saying a lot).

He got himself the basics such as bread and milk (it was about all he could afford anyway) and then went to sit on the bakery that had the most delicious cakes he'd ever tasted. He remember nostalgically when he used to come here with Sirius to have breakfast just because the animagus wanted to make him happy by letting him have chocolate cake in the morning. And it had been so long since he had a piece that he felt very tempted to get one, but in the end decided against it; the little money he had had specific destinations.

Instead he just asked for a glass of orange juice and drank it very slowly as he opened the paper he paid 5 knuts for. He read absent-mindedly through the main scoops, searching for the title that concerned him.

There it was: "The Anti-Werewolves Legislation" was written with bold prints and decorated the top of the forth page.

"The new measures have been named this way by those who don't approve of them. They have been called exaggerated, unnecessary and discriminative. And have also been called reassuring by most of us."

Any doubt of the prophet's view on the matter vanished at that statement. Well, Remus never cared for their opinion anyway…

The article went on and on about reported werewolves' attacks, Greyback's alliance with the former Dark Lord, about their aggressive behavior even when not transformed. In sum: Werewolves are dangerous beasts, let's kill all of them while we can.

The lycanthrope breathed in heavily before continuing, he would so not let that get to him right now. No he wouldn't, he would just dutifully read this stupid piece of racist trash and act as civilized as he always did. All he wanted to know was how, objectively, his routine would have to change.

The laws were specific and were applied to also specific groups of werewolves. Remus fell into the "Adult with no attack registered" category and before beginning to read his own restrictions his eyes lay upon those that applied to adults who had attacked: the first one was wand confiscation and he didn't dare read the rest. Shuddering he stared at his list.

"…will have to register at the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures by the end of the week, no exceptions." (funny, Remus would find himself muttering "beast division" in a cranky way all throughout the day)

"…will not be allowed to work at the following groups of establishments: all that deals with people directly (including stores, schools, the ministry...etc), all that require night shifts, all that work directly or indirectly with some kind of weapon…"

The list about were he couldn't work went on for what seem like forever, so Remus just skipped to the part that said "for jobs that are safe and ministry-approved please check with the Werewolves Support Services in the Being Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." It also said something about any establishment wishing to acquire their own silver quill to contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

When Remus was done reading all his restrictions he realized that the ministry staff should have just made a list of what he could do instead of what he couldn't because that would have saved a lot of paper and ink that could be used for more important things such as the latest adventures of Gilderoy Lockhart as shown on the next page.

He folded the paper with less care then he normally would have and left it on the table together with the money to pay for the juice, then he stood up and left.

He thought about going to the ministry now since he was near muggle London anyway, but decided not to as he checked the time, he'd have to go to work soon.

----------------------------------------------------------

From the store's window he could see the park across the street. He stopped dusting the shelves for a moment and straightened his eyes trying to make something of the blurs he was seeing.

He had done that every day of the past week, watch the park that is. Ever since he met Harry there he had this hope inside him that he would see the boy again, but he hadn't and was starting to think now that he never would. He wouldn't be able to explain if asked what he felt towards that boy. It was like… it was like Harry would give him a sense of purpose. Maybe his friend's son was some kind of answer to his life or maybe he was just daydreaming in the middle of work again…

"Remus?" a soft voice called from behind him making him turn around sharply.

When he did he could see a young woman standing before him. She had her hands inside the pockets of her jeans and had a warm expression on her face that made him instantly relax and show a weak smile.

"Oh, hi Lizzie" he greeted as he placed a book he had taken for dusting back to its rightful place.

"Hey, need some help?" she asked smiling and tucking a strand of loose red curl behind her ear. "Mr. Harrison said you'd be done soon"

"Ah… yeah, but it's okay, I'm just finishing up." He answered awkwardly.

She stayed quiet for a while, her bright eyes watching as the werewolf went about his duties.

"Hey, I was wondering… since you're getting off soon, would you like to do something?" the girl finally asked.

It was a good thing that Remus had his back turned to her so she didn't see him biting his lower lip as he did when he was worried about something, or how his eyes remained shut longer then normal. He had been dreading that question.

It wasn't that he didn't like her, as a friend that is, but the problem was he knew she liked him and it was not in the same way. And the poor girl had no idea who she chose to have a crush on. Aside from the fact that he had a life that she, being a muggle, couldn't even begin to comprehend there was the fact that he was a werewolf (like being a wizard wasn't enough of a shock). And of course there was the tiny detail that he didn't like women, or men for that matter. He only like Sirius and that was that.

He had, obviously, tried to get into a relationship after what happened and all, but all attempts were nothing more then frustrated ones. He'd always end up mentally comparing the person to Padfoot, they were never funny enough, clever enough, mischievous enough, gorgeous enough; Sirius enough. They didn't have his touch, his skin, his smell, his voice. Nothing. Everything just felt wrong!

If the animagus needed to betray his best friends and get himself locked up in Azkaban for it, he should have remembered to vacant the "Remus' Loved One" position! But no, if Sirius wasn't going to get the lycanthrope, no one else would.

But he wasn't going to let it go that easy, it wasn't fair that he was the one being kept from living his life normally – or from having a life whatsoever. He figured why not? He always kept waiting for his life to turn around, but at the same time he refused to "try new things", maybe by daring a bit more he'd find what he was looking for.

So he turned to face her more confidently and tried to show a smile again.

"Sure, but ahn… is it ok if we just go for a walk around the park or something?" he suggested, he needed to go to the park, he had been doing for a week and that wouldn't change now.

Her smile grew and she nodded looking very satisfied.

"Great, then I'll just take this off and grab my coat on the backroom, okay?" he said slipping out of his dark green apron.

He passed by a smiling Mr. Harrison on the way out and shook his head; the old man took too much time watching his steps.

"So, how's everything at the coffee shop?" he asked, attempting to start a conversation. That's where he knew her from by the way; she worked on the shop right next to the book stores.

She laughed at his impersonal way of talking but went on about this crazy costumer she saw today that insisted she looked like some actress just to flirt with her.

Of course Remus had no idea who said actress was, but he could sure compare Elizabeth to someone… Lily. What with her flaming red hair and bright green eyes, even their personalities were alike!

Their whole conversation around the park was mostly a monologue (on the girl's part obviously). And after going around it once they decided to sit down somewhere, the werewolf suggested the bench he always sat on. He figured that if he sat at the same place, at the same time everyday, his chances of meeting Harry again were greater.

And maybe today would prove that theory to be very logical.

"Remus!" she called, clearly annoyed that he spaced out on her. He had been once again looking around hopefully to find miniature-James.

"What? Sorry, I was just…" he trailed off, he didn't know what he was doing actually.

"I think that I'm doing all the talking" she said with a chuckle "How about, for a change, you tell me something about yourself."

He smiled in a guilty way, but just as he opened his mouth to say something he saw right across from him a child with the messiest hair he'd seen since James. The smile on his face now was a genuine one, and even the girl beside him noticed the changed in his expression so she instantly looked in the direction he was staring to see what had caught the man's attention like that.

That morning's decrees, last night's nightmare and his lack of sleep were all forgotten when Harry looked at him, he could tell the boy remembered him. Yep, the feeling was definitely sense of purpose.

He said something to Elizabeth before standing up and approaching the little boy. He had to say though, the kid didn't look as happy to see him as he was. And Remus didn't know if the fear he could see in his eyes were cause by his presence or by something else.

"Hi there Harry, remember me?"

The little one just nodded looking somewhat unsure.

"Came here to play again?" he asked then as he crouched down.

"Yeah" he answered after being quiet for a while. And Remus could see at the same time the savior of the wizarding world was holding something behind his back.

"What's that you've got there?" the werewolf asked truly curious.

After a moment of hesitation (as the boy always seemed to have before he did anything) he showed him his hands and the man frowned when all he saw a rock there. And before he could say anything a voice spoke up.

"Oh, how cute! Who's this?" Lizzie had just decided to come up behind him (how was it that she always approached him without making any noise?).

"This is Harry" he answered simply, not caring to elaborate his connection with the kid.

She looked about to say something else when an electronic sound of a cell phone rang through the moment. It was, of course, hers since Remus didn't have one and so she excused herself.

Frowning the lycanthrope focused his attention on the boy again, or more specifically the rock on his hands.

"That's a very pretty rock, did you find it here?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. His people's skill was kind of rusted these days.

Harry nodded and at the same time wondered how Moonie would react if he explained why he was holding on to this. If it was his uncle, the man would get very mad; he didn't like this kind of stuff. But maybe Moonie would find it neat too.

The lady that was with his grown up friend came back from using her phone and said something before waving goodbye. Then the man turned to him again and called him to seat on the bench he was in before.

"Do you like collecting rocks?" Remus asked, trying to start some kind of conversation again.

"I like this one" the boy said before lowering his voice a bit "this is a special rock" he told, like it was a secret.

"A special one, hun?"

"Yeah, it goes like this" Harry threw the rock up softly "all by it self".

Remus arched an eyebrow.

"Does it really? Can you show me?" he asked very interested and with a smile. He would see James' son's first magical attempts.

The boy just frowned however, he didn't know how to make the rock go like that, it just did it when it wanted to. So he shrugged and told the man just that.

The werewolf was just about to tell Harry all about magic and how and why the rock could move on its own, but stopped himself. Maybe he just shouldn't… after all, keeping Harry with his muggle parents was also to keep him from the wizarding world until he was ready. And how magic would be reintroduced to Harry's life was perhaps an already made plan that Remus should not spoil.

"Ok, then keep it and maybe it will move again, then you can show me" he said instead.

Before he realized he was talking away with James's son (whatever sort of conversation one could have with a four year-old). And he could see as Harry slowly warmed up to him. Though the boy was very shy and quiet he seemed eager to tell Remus all about the silly things a kid that age considered important. However he'd always stay away from subjects such as family, especially when the werewolf asked him if anyone came with him. So the man decided to just drop it for now, Harry would tell him about it when he felt like it, he'd never understand how the child's mind worked.

They parted ways when it got a bit later. Remus' offer to walk him home was once again turned down and the man had to shut his common sense away so he could bear to leave the boy (I mean, who would leave a four year old alone in a park at 6 something it the afternoon).

Maybe it was for the best that he did it, maybe the Remus of that moment didn't know little Harry enough to react in the right way if he were to follow the boy home or something. Or maybe he was just trying to clear his conscience.

--------------------

Yey! It's done! )

Please review so I can improve! Kisses and until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back \o/ and I bring with me a new chappy, cheers! Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you guys!

**Imbri of the Moon: **Hahahaha I'm using them, you see, cause they're my weaknesses too laughs :D I have to say, you got everything right kkkk but let me not spill the goods just yet P

**rekahneko: **Thank you! here it is :)

**Xylia Luna Orion: **Gotta feel bad for the guy really :P his life's miserable laughs but it'll turn around hopefully :P

**arabellaw: **Omg I know! See I looove angst but I did so not plan for this to become so angsty! As I was writing last chapter I was thinking just that! Here's the update :)

**Suicidal Button: **Thank you and yeah, freaky is definitely the word kkkk :) I'll look that up right now! Hopefully I can get one!

I still have no beta and still have no claim over Harry P and his gang, so with that down, on we go!

Normal Text

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

_**Letter**_

_Flashback_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was awaken that day by a visitor he hadn't seen in, at least, a couple of months' time.

Funny, for the last few days the werewolf was getting much more sleep then usual, in fact if he had not been interrupted he'd probably sleep for even longer then the day before. If it had been before he met Harry, the brown owl now pecking at his head would probably have found him awake already.

Groaning softly he stirred as though trying to rid himself of his burden, but when he realized the bird would not leave him alone he sat up and rubbed his sore head.

"I get it, I get it! You don't need to be so hostile Wanda!" he said kind of annoyed though careful not to insult her, it was a very sensitive owl. One might say she was the complete opposite of her owner, of course that person wouldn't know Poppy Pomfrey very well.

Rubbing his eyes he pet her a bit on the head before taking the parchment attached to her leg with a smile on his face. Before opening the roll, however, he got up from his bed and straightened the waist band of his pajamas before walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, owl at his heel. There, he sat down on the table and offered the bird a piece of bread (he knew she'd stick around waiting for his reply, she only did it at her master's orders since the nurse knew he didn't have an owl) so the least he could do was feed her.

Finally, unrolling the parchment he smiled as he set eyes on her neat writing.

_**Dear Remus,**_

_**It has been a long time since I last wrote to you, but since the beginning of term I've been awfully busy. Children these days! Really, I think they're trying to live up to you boys! Can you imagine that this first year managed to transfigure his book into cockroaches! It does say something about his future skills…but really! Such chaos! I'm still patching up the girls **__**that ran into the tables to… oh… sorry, I always get carried away!**_

He laughed at that; she really did! She could never write a letter in which she would not go on and on about "Children these days…".

_**But I felt like I couldn't delay this letter any longer…**_

_**I want to know how you're doing, especially after those… those ridiculous… I don't even know what to call them! I'm trusting you already saw them, right? And I have to say I'm surprise that something like that popped up from no where right now, it's not as though we weren't leaving in peaceful days, there's no reason for something like that!**_

_**If you need anything, anything at all please let me know. I can vouch for you if you need someone. If you'd like I could speak with Albus about this, he is after all the chief warlock of the Wizengamot, I'm sure he could try and get a saying in this.**_

_**But look here Remus John Lupin! I refuse to speak through a letter any longer! I want you to come here so we can talk properly! And I won't take no for an answer!**_

_**Wanda will wait for your reply, so please let me know when you can come.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Poppy.**_

Still under the effect she always left him in (smiling like an idiot) he accioed a piece of parchment and quill and wrote her back. He didn't really set a date like she asked him because he knew she was always very busy and would probably be missing out on doing things for herself to be talking to him about problems with no solution.

After sending the bird back with his letter he got ready to go out, already remembering that today would be an unusually busy day for him. What with working double shift and having that dreadful appointment at the ministry (which only brought him memories he wished to forget).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sighting he entered the __place, he even hesitated for a while before doing so, but the truth was: he needed it._

_Sure it was tough to have been working in something like the order of the phoenix and then suddenly having to go back to a normal life… but the war was over and with that a need for a proper job arrived. Not only that, but he had never needed to worry about money before, the order was like a big family and in doing his part he was given all he needed._

_It's not like he wanted to sit around all day and be supported, he was a very hardworking person. It's just that having to deal with people after all he'd been through was really hard, not only that but also his condition put a few restrains on him._

_The place was a bit crowded and dark (much like Hogwarts' dungeon where they used to have potions class). And it should look like that really, since this was the workspace of a potions' master._

_"Ah...hello? Anyone here?" he called softly, feeling a bit odd for just entering like this._

_It took a little while and a couple more calls, but eventually the man he was looking for appeared._

_"Hello, my apologies, I was in the back gathering some ingredients. Now, what do you need?" a middle aged man asked as he cleaned his hands in a dirty piece of cloth._

_He drew a large breath in as though collecting some courage._

_"Yes I'm here about that job as an assistant…"_

_"Oh, is that so? Then come in, come in, follow me please" the man called after eyeing him a bit, apparently Remus looked like what he wanted his assistant to be._

_They went into the backroom, the werewolf guessed, the man had mentioned before. It was a smaller place only it didn't feel so crowded since the only things in here were small glass pots sitting neatly in shelves that went all the way up to the roof. Those and a small table with to chairs, but that didn't take up much space at all._

_"Right, so sit down, what's-your-name". Remus couldn't really decide if that had been a question or if the man really called him that way. He did as he was told anyway and waited for the man to do so too._

_"It's Remus, Remus Lupin"_

_The man didn't really ask him much about himself, he just asked him about potions and all of that sort. What you get out of an unusual mix, how to do this and that, where can you find this thing or another and he seemed impressed (though he tried not to show it much) that the young man before him answered everything smoothly (even adding an extra piece of information here and there)._

_"Hun…well you seem to be with everything fresh in your head, just came out of school did you?" he asked with interest._

_The werewolf frowned however, he did so not look like an 18 year old! Right?_

_"No sir, I'm 21 actually" he corrected._

_But it was the man's eyes really, because one could not look at that young man with that stern and mature expression __and guess he was even a day younger then his true age._

_"What school did you say you went to? Hogwarts was it?"_

_"Yes, I was in __gryffindor"_

_"I went there too, it was a long time ago though. I was in ravenclaw" the potions master said with a nostalgic expression. "But anyway! Can't say I'm not impressed by your knowledge Mr. Lupin, we'll give it a try, how's that?"_

_Remus tried to force a smile, but it kind of turned into a frustrated attempt._

_"Thank you sir, I'll work very hard"_

_The man nodded and then stood up, the werewolf almost went after him, but saw he that the former ravenclaw had just gotten up to get a parchment and quill._

_"Now, can you please sign your name here for me?" he asked putting both in front of the lycanthrope._

_At first he had thought that was some kind of contract and didn't think too much of it. But when the master dropped in front of him a blank parchment he frowned._

_"It says nothing here…" he acknowledged looking up at his soon-to-be boss. "What's this for?"_

_"Just precautions, nothing much, parchment's charmed to do background checking in Azkaban, conform your identity. Ministry asked this of everyone, so no former death-eater can go around unnoticed. Surely you have nothing to worry about?" The potions master even arched his eyebrow at him!_

_Sure! The irony! Remus, a death-eater!_

_Even a soft chuckle escaped the young man as he shook his head 'no' and got the quill lying before him. He barely lift it up to dip it in the ink when both men saw red drops reach the parchment bellow._

_Remus grit his teeth as a sharp pain spread through the palm of his hand and so he let go of the offending quill and stood up instinctively as though trying to back away from it, chair knocked back in the process. He stared at his hand that felt as though it was being burned continuously, like it had been slashed by a blade on fire and it looked that way too (actually it looked even worst then it felt)._

_There was a thin cut __that didn't look really shallow and the skin around it (that's what probably made the sight worst then a normal cut) looked like it was melting off. Nasty business really… and of course there was only one thing that could do this to him: silver._

_He looked from the quill lying on the table, blood all over it, to the man standing before him. What on earth was going on? What kind of idea was it to make a quill using silver? Didn't quill-makers know that some people couldn't touch that? It was a very careless thing to do! Really, if it had been…then realization finally hit Remus almost as hard as the quill had hurt him._

_That's exactly what the quill had been made to do._

_Before he could even open his mouth to try and say something the man pointed out the obvious with a stern voice. "You're a werewolf"._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the part Remus looked forward to the most in the day came: when he left the store and crossed the street to the park.

He didn't always meet Harry there (there were some days the boy just couldn't come) but he did most of the time. And he had a feeling that today wouldn't deny him his so awaited meeting.

The werewolf was awfully tired and if there hadn't been a very good reason, he would have gone home the second he stepped out of the store. Today he had to work a double shift, from morning up until the afternoon. And that was because he promised Mr. Harrison that he'd fill in for the morning shift's girl who went on maternity leave, at least until the owner found someone else. And it's not like he minded the extra money he was getting either, the extra work however…

They made a habit out of always waiting each other on the very same bench they met for the first time. And the smile that appeared on the werewolf's face when he saw a messy haired kid already seated there was price less.

"Harry!" he called as he approached, watching as the boy recognized him at once and ran to him.

"Moonie!"

"Hey there little one, what have you been up to?" when the werewolf asked that the boy went into this whole tale about what he had done up until that time.

Remember Remus' people skills (or lack thereof)? That changed too, either that or Harry was too easy to please and talk to.

There were however topics that were still a taboo like magic and family. And what they shared tended to be so much 'in the present' that it seemed sometimes like Harry was an angel. An angel that would just appear out of no where at that time every day, make Remus' life meaningful and then disappear off to heaven without leaving a trace. It was like the boy only existed in that moment and Remus was starting to feel awful about it.

The thing was the werewolf had this feeling that there was something wrong… he couldn't quite put his finger on it… but something made him uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that Harry was too small, or too quiet, or even too polite for his age. Or how he didn't seem to own a piece of clothing that fit him, how he always seemed to jump at the mention of food, and specially how he came always alone despite his age.

And the lycanthrope didn't want to approach the boy about it out of fear that Harry would distance himself from him…and Remus just could not loose him. See? It was pure selfishness! He'd rather have the boy, even in pieces, then not have him at all. Of course he hadn't realized his egoistic actions until that day, when even more unsettling puzzle pieces would show themselves.

He had bought Harry and himself some ice cream (Friday was always a good reason to have some after all). And they were both seated on the grass watching as a dog tried to scare away the pigeons that were gathering near the fountain and its owner was just trying to get it back on its leash.

"I like doggies!" the boy-who-lived exclaimed happily, highly entertained by the silly animal.

Remus smiled kind of nostalgically.

"Yeah… I like dogs too Harry" he agreed in a soft voice.

They spent a few minutes just like that while they finished their ice cream cones and then became silent (funny how it was a comfortable one when shared between them). The werewolf watched each and every expression the child made as he played with the grass and rocks around them. After all, to a parent every little ordinary thing their children did was something to drool over, that's how Remus felt at that moment, or maybe that's what he wished he was anyway…

And it was in watching the boy that he noticed the unusual color that covered the boy's skin around the back of his neck (because his shirt was too big the collar showed much more then it should).

He frowned at once, feeling a stone drop in his stomach, the bad feeling was back again.

"Harry, what's this on neck? That's a pretty ugly bruise" he said before he could help himself, touching him softly.

The boy-who-lived looked up from where he was watching an ant dragging food and he had the same fearful expression he used to carry two weeks ago when they first met here.

"I… I don't know"

That look on the boy's face hurt in a place Remus didn't even know existed. He decided then that he would do what ever it was he could to never see Harry look scared like that again.

"You can talk to me little one, don't you wanna tell me about it?" he asked in a soft voice.

However James's son just shook his head 'no' keeping his face down and mumbling something as he went back to playing with the grass around him.

"The cat got your tongue now, has it? Won't you talk to me?"

That got no verbal response either, the child just shrugged.

But if Harry thought he'd back off by being offered silence treatment he had another thing coming.

"Are you hurt?"

"No" he finally said.

"Hey, look at me" he touched the boy's chin softly "You got hurt playing? How did this happen?"

"I fell down" he said lamely. Really, there was only so much a four-year-old could do to try and fool an adult.

"Doesn't really look like a fall Harry" he said more firmly, he would not back off…he would not be selfish! "You know you can tell me anything right? I can keep a secret if you want".

The boy felt almost like he was being seduced into speaking, he was before this person with this smooth caring voice, saying that it was ok to speak…for a second he opened his mouth. He really was going to say something, but then shook his head 'no'.

"I…I have to go home" he said as tried to stand up to leave. He had to get away from this person who almost made him do the unthinkable.

After all, he couldn't tell. Ever.

"No, wait" the werewolf pleaded "…let me come with you then, let me take you home just this once"

This time Harry did stand up "Auntie would get mad" he said as he always did "She told me not to talk to strangers"

Ouch. See, now that hurt.

At the same time however when the boy said that it made Remus feel unsure. Maybe he was overreacting, after all… his aunt should get mad if he spoke to strangers! She should get mad if he disobeyed. Specially when talking to a stranger could mean talking to a death eater of who knows what else.

'But that doesn't explain the bruise' he thought to himself 'nor does it explain why he's always alone'. H refused to be fooled any longer by a child's lies.

"Harry, your aunt…when she gets mad, what does she do?" he asked as they both stood under the setting sun "Does she put you on a time-out? Does she say bad things?" He looked at the boy meaningfully before continuing "Does she hurt you Harry?"

The boy visually panicked.

Why was Moony asking him this? Moony was his friend! He wasn't supposed to get him into trouble! And by asking those questions he'd definitely get him punished later.

"No! My auntie and uncle are nice people!" he yelled at him, cheeks flushed and tearful eyes.

Remus sighted, this wasn't getting them anywhere…

Instead of trying to squeeze answers out of the boy he nodded and patted the boy's head. "Ok Harry, I'm sorry I asked so many questions ok? I'm worried about you, that's all. Make sure to ask your aunt to take care of that ok?" he said, going back to smiling like he usually was with the boy.

The little one however didn't know if he should feel glad or disappointed at the outcome, but either way he just nodded in acknowledgment and ran along the path he usually went to.

If it had been any other day Remus might just have given up, but not today. And so, forgetting his appointment at the ministry's 'Beast Division' he damned all to hell and just waited until the boy was out of sight before he too ran, he was going however to the alley he always apparated to.

He'd take matters into his own hands.

------------------------------------

**A/N: **

Hohoho! What will I have Remus do? D

Well this was a pretty long chapter, I also hadn't meant for it to be this length! The story's plot is gonna start before I had planned. I even had to cut out a scene I had planned for these chap (it will be the first one of the next chapter).

Ok, some things I need to say:

-I'm one of those people who like to choose random already existing characters to play more important roles (to avoid OCs –I hate OCs- and stuff, especially when those can turn into horrible, horrible Mary Sues!!). And I always thought that Remmie would need some kind of motherly figure beside him so comes Poppy into the scene. (I chose her cause of the whole she-used-to-patch-him-up-after-full-moons thing P).

-I feel like I'm always writing dates between Remus and Harry, it's really not on purpose, but from now on it will be very…err...father-an-son like u.u"""

-I have no idea what that flashback in the middle of the chapter was all about…I guess I wanted to explain how the silver quill was used and how Remus life after the war was…but it turned out kind of out of place I guess…sorry ;X

And on a sad note, I only got 5 reviews this chappy ;….; I had gotten seven in the first one! Why is that?? Hun? Are you guys trying to tell me something?? cries

I'm being nice and updating really fast, so please…don't just read it and go, please let me know what you think (even if you hate it) authors live for feedback! Yes they do!

So…REVIEW! Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, hi everyone ) I'm back!

Hey before anyyything is said or done I need your atention please! It's very important you keep this in mind while reading...ATTENTION PLEASE, aham…thank you –laughs-

**GARY OLDMAN IS NOT, I REPEAT, ****N-O-T**** SIRIUS BLACK!!!**

Ok, now that we have that straight let me remind you that (and this is by JK people, not me, the lady said so, she owns them you see) Sirius black is gorgeous. He is god's gift to the human race so keep that in mind or I'll hex you u.u"

And please note also that in here is 24, so not only is he not (in any way, shape or form) Gary Oldman he is EVEN LESS a 49 years old Gary Oldman (didn't know he was this old did ya? Well he is ¬¬ The nerve! Putting a 49 year old to play a 33 year old… -mumbles mumbles-)

Aham u.u' so ahm…thanks now…on with the story.

Ps: answer to reviews at the bottom )

Ps2: I'm still beta-less

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, there were no windows around… and the bars only allowed him to see an equally dark corridor. The air was as damp as the walls that seemed to be always dripping, he was never sure if that was really water, never dared touch it to check either. Looking around, no matter at what time, he couldn't tell if it was night or day… he was always in that semi-darkness.

He woke up and went to sleep at irregular times like a dog that had nothing to do but mope around all day. Sometimes he stood up to move around, as though checking if his muscles still responded (they did unfortunately) he had more then once wished for them to stop. For everything to stop.

No matter if he had his eyes opened or closed, if he could physically hear and see or not. He'd always see them… they'd always yell at him, they'd always accuse him. They'd always be right.

In a state of mind in which present and past would just mix into some morbid reality he had been sentenced to live in. A life in which your nightmares walked right beside you day and night and your greatest fears were shoved in your face. They wrapped themselves around your soul sucking out any sort of happiness you might have felt in the sorry existence you now regretted having.

He'd yell in frustration for being kept in such a claustrophobic place, he'd try to break the walls. He would try and ran away from the ghosts of his past, he'd try to beg, he'd cry and scream in pain and he'd always be ignored.

This was the shadow of a life offered to someone that dared do something horrible enough to get them sent to Azkaban. And was now the life of one Sirius Black.

The only thing preventing that man from taking (for the first time in his life, though some would disagree) a life – his own – was the though that he was innocent. It wasn't a thought that could be taken away since it was not a happy memory, it was just a fact: He had not committed the murders that got him sent here. Actually what kept him alive, more specifically, was that fact that he needed someone to realize that before he could finally give into what he had wished for the most since he first arrived here, death.

Of course it wasn't just anyone, but the person he loved the most (though he didn't quite remember what having that feeling was like). He couldn't remember a single happy moment he had shared with his lover… but he knew he loved him, that knowledge even the dementors could not take away. He'd see Remus crying, fighting with him, he'd see as he let him down, as he betrayed him at the willow incident, and most of all he'd see the werewolf's accusing eyes full of pain at the time of his arrest. But that was just the thing: Remus was mostly all he saw, thought and had nightmares about. (A/N: sorry, but I just needed to say this: there should be a verb for nightmare u.u')

That day (or night) was no different that any other, he was against the wall curled up so he took up the least space possible, trying to block the ice cold that the dementors gave off as he watched his sixteen year old self get beaten by his father. See, this was the thing about staying around dementors for too long, you started to not only relieve your worst memories, but also see them right before your eyes as though they were really there…

In the beginning he had been deeply wounded by having to see the worst moments of his life played over and over again… however it became so frequent he just tried to pay no mind to them at all… he knew he couldn't change a thing.

Ignoring his father's voice he looked to his right, where the bars of his cell stood, and listened with close attention… someone was coming this way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his mind set on what he had to do he took out his wand and gripping it tightly he pointed it at himself and murmured "Delusio". Immediately, he felt as though an egg had cracked over his head, its contents dropping down onto his head and the rest of his body.

When he lifted his hand to cast the second charm he noticed that his wand looked as though it was floating in mid-air. But if one looked closely, very closely they'd be able to see the faintest, almost non-existent, out line of his body (probably only someone who knew he was supposed to be there could try and see it).

"Silencio" he said then, looking especially at his feet. He should not only be invisible, but also silent. After all, he was going to follow Harry home and the boy should not catch him doing it.

As fast as he had gotten there he left again, running in the direction the boy-who-lived always went to. He heard nothing as he moved and smiled gaining confidence, he'd succeed for sure!

Catching up with his friend's son was easier then he had thought, apparently the boy wasn't in much of a hurry to get home. After walking a fair amount of time Remus was left frowning. He had thought Harry's house had to be really close to the park since the boy always walked there (and especially because he did it by himself).

When the werewolf was about to conclude that Harry surely had some kind of plan to walk around aimlessly all day he saw a house that he knew by memory belong to the Dursleys (he had been here at least a couple of times in the past…Lily stuff). Also he was very puzzled when he noticed that there was a park just down the street. Before he could let himself come up with a bunch of "what if"s he shook his head no and remembered he had to keep close to Harry, otherwise he might not get in the house.

So he followed the boy to the back yard where the former quietly opened the door and much to Remus' lack of luck he only opened it the necessary for a four-year-old to pass. Resulting in the werewolf having to risk being discovered by opening the door wider then it had been. Luckily however the boy seemed to pay no mind to that, and so they were now both in the house.

Right, now what?

"Boy, is that you?" a high pitched voice asked from a hallway that lead out of the kitchen, sound of footsteps approaching. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yes aunt petunia" he answered softly, but then turned around to get the lock. "it's locked" he announced then.

Remus leaned back on the kitchen counter as though he was an audience to some show. And yeah, he did expect to see something that would either confirm or put a stop to the suspicions he had.

The woman finally appeared at the door and the werewolf frowned upon seeing her. She was the rude horse-necked woman that visited the bookstore a couple of weeks ago!

"I made chocolate cake" she announced putting her hands on her hips.

The lycanthrope smiled, that was nice of her, he knew how much Harry liked chocolate. But he was confused by the child's lack of interest over what had just been offered. He never denied the goods Remus offered him before, why would he do that now? He even looked as though he had been offered something bad.

Looking at the floor the boy-who-lived waited for his aunt to go on, he knew what she would say.

"So go on and wash the pans and plates already, I don't want a mess while I'm making dinner" she ordered with an arrogant kind of tone. "And don't break anything!"

The werewolf bit his lower lip, unsure of what to think.

'It doesn't really mean anything…I mean…kids help out at home, right?' he asked himself, not wanting to cloud his judgment by his over-protective feelings. But then he shook his head no, it wasn't his feelings speaking. Harry was four! He shouldn't be doing any kind of chores yet; all he should be doing was picking up after himself or putting away his toys or something.

He watched as the messy haired kid climbed in a stool by the sink and struggled to keep hold of the heavy pans as he tried to wash them the best he could. The werewolf could barely stand watching and not saying anything. He wanted to run up to Harry grab the kid and ran somewhere far away from these people.

When the boy finally finished he dried his hands on the towel by his side and climbed off the stool again. "It's all done auntie" he said quietly.

She came back through the hall she had left to and checked if the job had been really done before putting on her apron. "Then go wash up so you don't get the house dirty, I just cleaned it. And then into your cupboard! I don't want to hear any noise!" she stated clearly.

The boy-who-lived nodded and obediently went up the stairs (to the bathroom, Remus imagined) as the werewolf followed right behind, at the same time wondering what the woman had meant about "Harry's cupboard". When the boy entered the room however Remus decided to leave him alone and instead he chose to look around that floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…yes, of course!" a man voice's said as the footsteps became louder. "Now could you ask them not to stand so close?"

"That's the thing about them beasts, ye see, they don't do nothin' ye tell them. Have a mind of their own, they do." A second voice Sirius knew all too well sounded right after. "At least ye get done here and leave…" both men finally could be seen as they walked slowly past the animagus' cell, a couple of dementors trailing behind them "…them prisoners, they got nowhere to run to" the guard said looking briefly at Sirius.

They stopped just before they got out of sight (and so leaving the couple of dementors right in front of his cell). He didn't really care though… he had nothing more to give, they had already taken it all away…

The one and only human guard of Azkaban kept on talking to the man that, Sirius guessed, was a law wizard trying to work on a probably helpless case. See, people didn't get chucked in Azkaban for nothing, they only got sent there for crimes like murder, torture and the likes. And only when it was proven incontrovertibly in a trial that they had really committed said crimes.

Of course dark times call upon drastic measures and so during the war a lot of people got sent there without a trial, Sirius had been one of them and he was one of the few left alive. People didn't really last much in Azkaban…

"Ah, Mr. Connel, I hope you've packed your stuff" the man said in an almost optimistic voice (how one could do that in there was a mystery to Sirius). "I have uncovered some evidence from the crim-"

Then the animagus tuned them out, he didn't care how someone else would be freed, he cared how he could possibly find his way out.

He watched almost with amusement as the dementors moved around causing the man to be very uncomfortable (he kept twisting the news paper he had in hands). But the nearly cheerful feeling was enough to change the guards' attention to himself and suddenly he had no idea what he had been finding comical.

The visit didn't take long which was no surprise, every time someone showed up around here was for a short period of time, after all the dementors' effects were all too great. As they were leaving, the human guard leading, the law wizard watched with disgust the place around him and as a cockroach the size of a fist climbed up the damp stone made wall. And while making a face he didn't even think before throwing the rolled newspaper over it full force and then he went on murmuring about something and caught up with the other man right away.

Sirius, like every other person, thought those disgusting little bugs would do the world a big favor by reaching extinction. But at that moment he almost mourned over his cell mate's death, after all it had brought him something he almost never had: a glimpse of the outside world.

It had only happened twice or thrice in all his stay here, someone forgetting a newspaper that is. But when they did he made the best of it, it was after all a way to pass the time (which he unfortunately had, and a lot). But he had no idea that the contents of this daily prophet would light something inside of him that for a long time had been asleep: the urge to fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Dursley's house hold three people ate their dinner and talked about random things (well, at least two of them did) like how their new neighbor's car was too old, or how his daughter came home much later then they would approve…

At the same time, locked up in a cupboard was a starving child and pacing up and down the hall was a full grown werewolf having a hard time deciding who's throat he wanted to rip off first.

Remus was completely infuriated and he looked like a caged animal moving around like that. He could not stand it! He was angry at himself for not following the boy sooner and he was filled with murderous thoughts when he thought of the two poor excuses of human beings stuffing themselves in the next room. He wanted to waltz into the dining room and hex them all into oblivion.

Just as he was about to do that (or so he had decided) a child's voice cut through the silence. And it was screaming. The Dursleys heard it too he noticed, but they didn't look much surprise to be hearing it. They went back to eating however like nothing had happened, but when it sounded the second time Vernon Dursley slammed his fist down on the table and then stood up coming towards Remus.

Of course it was not the werewolf he wanted to reach, but the cupboard under the stairs. And when he did, he opened the door with excessive force and dragged out a crying Harry by the upper arm.

"What have I told you about screaming, boy?!" he asked, his face become more purple by the moment. "You want the neighbors to hear, do you?!"

"Don't touch him!" the werewolf yelled, or at least he tried to, but obviously no sound came out "Damn it!" he cursed and hit the wall in frustration.

"I…I'm sorry" the boy tried, he looked terrified (probably the combination of the fear of this man and the other one that haunted him in his sleep) "I had a bad drea-"

"I don't care about that rubbish! You're always trying to call attention to yourself" he accused shaking Harry while still keeping hold on his arms. "No good freak" he said in an almost murmur.

Remus felt his blood boil and feelings that he knew belonged not to him but to the wolf inside of him surfaced. He wanted to rip a piece of the man's flesh with his bare hands, he wanted to sink his fangs at him, make him suffer!

Drawing a huge breath he tried to calm down, letting his animal instincts take over was the last thing he needed right now. And he was in no state of mind to do non verbal spells so he had to concentrate to try and cast at least one to get his voice back and then he'd hex that whale of a man in all fashions he knew!

'Finite Incantatem' he thought, but the spell didn't drop…his attention was still elsewhere.

He breathed in heavily again trying to ignore somehow that Harry was being mistreated in front of him. He cleared his mind as much as he could and closed his eyes. Pointing his wand at himself he thought clearly "Finite Incantatem".

Both silencing and disillusionment charm ceased and as such Dursley stopped his throwing of Harry back into the cupboard and watched eyes wide as the werewolf appeared out of no where.

"Let. Go. Of. Him." Remus ordered through gritted teeth, his voice sounded very uncharacteristic, it even made Harry scared.

Having a wand pointed at your face like that (specially when it was held by someone with such murderous eyes) really made you follow orders without thinking twice, even if you didn't know what that was. So Vernon let go of the boy at once and started to back off slowly, Harry just stood there frighten and unsure who was the scariest right now.

"Who… Who the hell are you? Y-you can't come into my house like this!" he shouted though his voice did waver a bit.

For an instant Remus was so blinded by rage that he pointed to the man and started saying "Cruc-" luckily he stopped when he thought of Azkaban. Not that he didn't think it wasn't worth it, but if he did get sent there… Harry would have no one to take him away from these people.

"How dare you?!" he asked with venom glaring daggers at the man "You poor excuse of a human being, how I wish I could just-" going that that path again…no good. "Control yourself…calm down…" the werewolf whispered to himself, he could not loose his mind right now, he just couldn't.

Instead of hexing the life out of this man he turned to the boy that was still static by the door and tried to smile.

"Come with me Harry" he said offering his hand "Let's get out of here".

The boy, however, just looked lost. Remus had shouted just like his uncle used to do. Would he hurt him too? When around people his uncle pretended to be nice too. Did that mean that behind closed door he and Moonie were the same?

"Stay where you are boy! You're not going with that freak!" Vernon ordered, now more confident that the stranger wouldn't attack him.

Harry looked back and forth from his uncle to Moony unable to decide. Who should he listen to?

"Harry… please believe me little one… I don't want you to get hurt anymore, come with me and you never have to be with this person again! Trust me…" he asked, now being able to show his kind eyes and half a smile.

When the boy-who-lived saw that expression he knew what the right thing to do was. And so he took the werewolf's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yey! One more! D

**Ahnn notes about this chappie:**

-See, the thing about disillusionment charms is...it doesn't have an incantation, and so me with my great creativity (not!) made one up. "Delusio" (hunn wonder how i came up with something as original as that laughs)

-Anyone noticed yet how much I hate cockroaches? ewww I don't even like reading that part cause I can imagine it so clearly arrrrggggghh disgusting! Disgusting!

**arabellaw: **Thank you :)/ kkkk I always skip instruction too –laughs-

**Xylia Luna Orion**You know, I think I'm gonna end up putting a bit more of flashbacks you know :P so maybe it won't be out of place really ) You guessed right :D Sirius was going to appear last chapter (that's the scene I cut out). So here he is :D

**Imbri of the Moon: **kkkk D Now you know what he did :D Thanks / (evil, me? D)

**Kyshal: **Thank you :)

**Suicidal Button: Y**ou always help me! Thanks! And I went to the beta site (I'm hoping to get one soon D). Omg! I always wondered about that!!! At first I used to write "sighed" and then I thought "That can't be right" so I changed it kkkk thanks! D And I so did not know about the anonymous review thingy, yeye!

**LittleHero: **Thank you :) Sorry " I didn't know about the review thing until the nice person there –points up- let me know.

**Rekahneko: **Yeah, I thought it'd be sweet :) hhihihi he did a lot more then just digging hun:P

Thanks to all reviewers! And please, if you are enjoying my story (or not –laughs-) let me know! It doesn't take a second. You just gotta press the pretty button. Go on, you know you want to!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry!! "" please don't kill me " –hides- this was so not my fault! My computer broke down, it was awful ;-;

So it took me longer to update, however as I have said before…this story is almost fully written so I will not abandon it eeeeveeerr

I still don't own it…if I did –grins- Remus and Sirius would have been a couple since ever, the story would probably be centered on the marauders and Harry and Draco would be oh so very gay and tonks would be dea –muffle muffle- -is taken away by the psychiatric ward's people-

Answers to reviews at the bottom )

The boy kept quiet... he was afraid Remus was still mad at him, so he tried to keep as invisible as he could (it was what he used to do if his uncle was mad at him).

"Harry…?" the werewolf asked in a soft voice, he didn't know how to approach the boy right anymore "Harry…I'm sorry" was all he managed to say as the walked slowly past the wards around his house.

They had just apparated (Remus had, anyway) to his place which was of course the only place he could take to boy to. It was as shabby and old as the clothes he wore and he didn't have much to offer, but he'd do all in his power to take care of Harry until he was sure of what to do next.

They entered the place (the door lead to the kitchen) and Remus asked the boy to wait for him on the kitchen's chair "I'll be right back" he said as he left for the stairs and lit up the place in the process.

It was very cold that day, 'fall shouldn't be this cold' the werewolf thought a he reached his room. He had watched as Harry shivered all through their walk (one could only apparate to outside Remus' wards, and the limit was a bit far from the house itself – full moon precautions, you see) and was now looking for something to keep him warmer. Those clothes the muggles gave him could barely protect him against a breeze!

Since the werewolf didn't own much of anything, he had to transfigure one of his very few robes (the best one he could find) into two small jumpers; he left one on his bed and took the other one with him back downstairs.

"You cold, Harry?" he asked as he appeared at the kitchen's door with an almost-smile on his face.

But the four-year-old barely looked at him, in fact he kept staring at the floor and playing with his hands…

Biting his lower lip (he always used to do this when unsure of something or nervous) he clutched the pullover in his hand and approached Harry, kneeling down before the boy so they were now in eye level.

"Are you upset?" he asked softly trying to get the boy to look at him, it really hurt him to see that Harry was afraid of him. "Are you mad at me? It's ok to be mad, you know?" he said as he tentatively touched the kid's hair.

Finally the boy-who-lived looked up and he had tears in his eyes.

"…I made Moonie angry…and uncle is angry too, he'll-"

"He won't do anything" Remus assured with a tone that left no doubt "Your uncle is never gonna hurt you again, no one will. I'll protect you little one" he said, now being able to show a genuine smile "And I'm not angry at you, you have done nothing wrong." He stated firmly "I'm angry at your uncle…what he did to you was not right. I need you to understand that Harry, he is a very bad man. You're not, you're a good boy and I love you very, very much" he finished, realizing at the same time that he hadn't spoken those words in years…

Though Harry still looked a bit uncertain, he visually relaxed and managed to smile back rubbing his wet eyes with the back of his hand.

"Now, wanna put this on? It's kind of chilly isn't it?"

Harry nodded and lifted his arms so Remus could put the jumper over his head.

Feeling a bit more assured the werewolf then stood up and looked around the kitchen before resting his eyes on the boy again.

"Ah…so you must be hungry right? I'll make you something" he said trying to think of what exactly was that he had to offer. "There are no hot dogs or ice creams here, but I can try and make something really nice ok? And also, there's chocolate cake!" he announced like it was a secret.

He had picked up earlier that day a piece of chocolate cake from that bakery he loved for himself. But really, he'd give up all the chocolate in the world if that would make Harry happy. The messy haired child had always seemed so eager when the subject had been food…and now Remus knew why.

There wasn't much around and so the werewolf just made four chicken sandwiches and hoped they tasted as good as they did back when he used to cook regularly. He sat right across from Harry and put the plate between the two, but before he even got himself one he realized he hadn't brought anything to drink. And noticed right after looking for something that all he had was some milk, oh well…

Placing it on the table and also remembering to bring the cake he sat back down again.

Harry hadn't even moved and was surely not eating anything; he was just staring at the food and almost drooling too.

"Here Harry, grab one of these, I'm sure they taste well." Remus tried as he handed the boy one of the sandwiches. "You can eat as much as you want! You can get seconds, thirds, and fourths!"

Politely, the boy bit at his food slowly (as though he wasn't hungry at all) and kept his head down watching intently so not to drop any crumbles on the table.

"Don't you like chicken sandwiches? I could make…ahn…there's some cheese too" Remus tried, at the same time feeling in a way he never had before. He did not want to fail Harry, it was no use saving him from the Dursleys if he wasn't gonna get much more with him!

"It's really yummy!" Harry said at once, it was true really.

Eventually he lost his shyness and began to eat normally, making the werewolf more than happy. He ate his whole sandwich and half the piece of the chocolate cake before announcing he was full. And Remus could tell that he really meant it, and after all it had been enough food for a boy his age.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He reread the headline and introduction over and over again; one could probably say he was overreacting, what with the hate he felt at the moment, but really…they knew nothing of his former life outside these walls.

In a strange way it was like he felt personally offended by the rules laid upon the wizarding world, but you would too in his case…if your (ex) lover was a werewolf. All thoughts and wants he had felt during the first months here came back at that moment. His instincts to protect the ones he loved was stirring his marauder spirit into coming up with something clever enough to get him out of here.

And surely, if one can leave McGonagall's room during detention without being caught…that person could easily fool a few hundred dementors, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed heavily and concluded with guilt that he had no idea as to what the hell he was going to do.

Sure, he still thought he had done what he should have, taking Harry away from those awful muggles…but what now? He had a job (and a not very well paid one at that, see, muggle money became almost no wizarding money in the exchange…) and that meant he would be away for at least the entire afternoon, not to forget that now he had to provide for two people instead of one, which would probably bring the need to work some more…

How would he ever take care of Harry? He couldn't leave the boy with anyone, per see, he had just (in legal terms) kidnapped the child and it wasn't as though he could just ask someone to baby sit a boy with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead and not need to explain anything. He was in deep, deep trouble…and for the second time in his life he felt so lost he could almost declare his defeat.

'I could take him to work with me…Mr. Harrison would understand…I mean…I could just…' he reasoned trying to find a way out while sitting in the kitchen's chair while the center of his issues slept upstairs.

'But then the muggles would come looking for me…If they already haven't! They know where I work…'

He thought about all the options and all seemed completely unreal: he couldn't leave Harry alone and at the same time he couldn't starve the boy to death by leaving work, he couldn't ask for anyone's help though he couldn't do this alone…

Then he thought about Poppy, he was sure she would flood him with questions, but she'd eventually understand his side, but would she go as far as help him? It could bring her some real problems…and losing her job at Hogwarts, she lived there after all…He just couldn't risk it, he'd ruin her life.

An almost unconscious and involuntary thought crossed his mind: Sirius.

He'd help him, hell, he'd have gotten Harry out of there even sooner, his Sirius that is, not the traitor one of course. This entire situation was his fault after all! If he hadn't handed in Lily and James to Voldemort both would be alive, Harry wouldn't be with the muggles and Remus would surely not be in this unsolvable situation!

Along with those thoughts came one that seemed like an unacceptable resolution to this whole thing. The same way Sirius had been the cause of this he could also be (in a way) its solution. And it was very simple; all came down to three numbers: 711.

Remus had never dared to result to that solution, ever. He had gotten down and dirty, into the muggle world and all, but he never touched any of it. Yet right now…he felt as though it could be the only solution, getting money from Sirius' (…his) vault that is.

He bit his lower lip in deep thought, though it hurt all his principles to do that…he wasn't doing for himself, it was for Harry!

He'd have to awaken the dead by reaching into the box he had never wanted to open again to get the key…oh the joy.

'I should probably talk to Dum-' he couldn't even finish his thoughts when he heard a far away voice scream "NO!"

He bolted up from his chair and in a dash he ran up the stairs two steps at a time. He had heard a scream just like this earlier that day and he had to say it made him feel just as bad as before.

By entering the room he saw a crying Harry in the semi-darkness and rushed to the boy worried at the same time lighting up the room.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked worried and realized at the same time he hadn't asked the boy about what his nightmare had been before.

The boy, Remus noticed, didn't look much more aware of his surroundings right now than at the Dursleys…What ever it was he saw in his dreams, it made him really disoriented. So much that the boy-who-lived stared at him with wide teary eyes and tried to put a distance between them.

"I'm sorry, I'll be quiet! I'll be a good boy" he promised as though the werewolf had threatened him. Force of habit, Remus guessed darkly.

"Hey, it's ok little one, it's me Moony. I'm not gonna hurt you" he assured as he ran his fingers through the boy's messy locks and wiped his tears away. "Wanna tell me what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked soothingly, sitting beside the four-year-old.

The child looked up him with those bright green eyes and relaxed as though information of surroundings and people came back to him then.

"There's a…green light, then a lady screams! A mean person is always laughing…it's so scary!" he told the man, in an almost desperate tone.

It didn't take Remus more then a second to realize what that meant…Harry was seeing the night Lily and James had died…Even he was taken aback for a moment before using his most convincing tone to say "It was only a dream. Dreams can't hurt you Harry, nothing bad is gonna happen to you, I promise."

As he hugged him he felt the kid wrap himself around him in return and so the lycanthrope kept whispering soothing things into his ear as he rocked him softly back and forth trying to lure him into sleep again. And when the boy did, or so Remus thought, he tried lying the boy back down on his bed, however he wouldn't let go. Instead, with a very sleepy voice, the boy whispered.

"No…stay here daddy"

Even though Remus was very aware of Harry's near unconscious state and the fact that he was fantasizing James' figure in his head, he smiled at being called that.

And so with a very warm feeling in his heart and a reassurance that he had done the right thing, the werewolf chose to curl up with his (almost) godson and get some sleep for the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not that many hours later, but many, many miles away a new day would bring very unsettling news to an old castle that housed a well respected school of witch craft and wizardry.

It was barely nine o'clock and the headmaster of Hogwarts walked calmly down the halls. He hummed softly to himself and watched with a sparkle on his eyes as students from all years and houses started heading towards the quidditch pitch. See, breakfast had just ended and though there was no game of such sport about to start, greater thing were going to be held at school that day.

It was something like the triwizard tournament, but that was far larger; however it was still a tournament, only it was briefer and less dangerous. Still, students from other schools came to stay for a month's time and the media's attention was caught, it was a huge event.

Instead of a representative from each school, there were groups formed of five players for each. And the tasks were more numerous and included not only practical ones but also theoretical knowledge tests, treasure hunts and the like. The teachers would all say it was a far healthier and pleasurable experience compared to the triwizard tournament. Gryffindors, however, would very much disagree.

Dumbledore kept walking slowly, hands behind his back, towards the quidditch pitch. It was still very early and he could take his time, as he was doing, but he was supposed to be there; he was Hogwarts' headmaster after all.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" a hufflepuff called as he approached the man at full speed "Profe-"

"Yes Mr. Collin? Is there something the matter?" he asked, finding amusing the boy's continuous calling of his name.

"It's professor McGonagall sir, she is looking for you…and she looks very…I don't know…I think something serious happened…I mean…I heard people died in this tournaments…but you don't think-" the boy kept saying almost non stop till he was interrupted.

"Is she? Thank you for letting me know. Now Mr. Collin, don't go conjecturing mortal consequences yet, the tournament has yet to start. I'd rush if I were you, or all the good sits will be taken" he said with a smile.

Mumbling something like "oh…that's right" the kid skipped along.

And before the headmaster could even start to look for the transfiguration teacher, three silver ghostly cats reached him. A voice that seemed to come from them said "Come quickly, by the willow" it said very specifically, before all the felines dissipated like smoke.

A patronus message sent inside a school (and a boy, probably more, sent to him also) something was definitely wrong. He didn't take very long to get to the whomping willow; it was a fine place for a conversation, per see no one dared get close to it.

Minerva McGonagall didn't use small talk, didn't wait, she just out-right said it "Figg came to me through floo this morning, Harry's gone"

If Dumbledore felt taken aback he didn't show it, instead he tapped his foot twice on the ground before asking "I presume no one else knows about this?"

"No, of course not, you needed to hear of it first…I asked her not to speak about it with anyone else…"

"…I wonder what this means Minerva. You do realize that th-"

"I cannot even imagine what this could mean, we have to call a search party now, only with trusted ones…if this got out to the ministry it could bring even more unwanted attention.

"Precisely…I will alert the…order. And let us hope this is just a muggle related issue with a simple resolution…."

As they arranged their plans, neither noticed the strange little beetle that lurked around as though interested on what they had to say…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**

Ahn..I had a few notes about this chapter but I ahnn kind of forgot most of them kkkkk, but anyway:

-I don't know if you guys will judge the reason I gave Sirius to break out of Azkaban good enough (since in cannon it was about revenge) but I think that if Sirius in canon had had a person whom he loved this would surely have snapped him out of it.

-I forgot to say this last chappie, but I tried to make the Dursleys as cannon as I could…I mean, I don't really like it when people exaggerate on how mean they are to Harry, it kind of becomes unreal. So I tried to tune down that last Dursleys scene a bit…it still came out too much I think…but anyway.

-Oh yeah, I had to check with what age kids learned colors for this chapter –laughs- kkkkkkkkkkk

-About the tournament…hunn I'm not gonna use it really –laughs- this is just the excuse I needed to have a certain little bug lurking around :D

This chapter was much longer, however I cut a lot of scenes from it, I think it was overdue…so I'll try to type the next one faster ok?

**arabellaw**I don't know what he was thinking either -.- Yeah, I like making Remus out of control –grins- Thanks :D and no prob, your English's great.

**Trendyfishie89: **Wow, really? I'd like that very much :)

**R****ekahneko: **I try to make him as human as I can :) I'd be disturbed like that too, I think ;X and you got it right! ;P

**Imbri of the Moon: **kkkkk :P Yeah, he's a pacifist :P Hunn the reunion is veeery well planed already, but I can't tell you kkkkkk

**Xylia Luna Orion: **Thank you :) He is aint he:P

**kyshal: **Hunn that'll be very soon really :D

**Suicidal Button: **Yep ;D Ty :

**NavyBlue…(and so your name keeps going –laughs-):** Thank you ;) See, I totally agree with you on that one, but…err..alan is a complete exception. I mean…god made the guy just so he'd play snape, and he's perfect, he looooks like snape. Gary doesn't look like siri at alllllllll ;P –laughs-

**LittleHero: **Thank you ;) I always try to keep them that way ;)

Err…I think this chappy is gonna have like tons of mistakes…err…sorry

Till the next one!! Kisses and remember…review please…doesn't take a second and it makes me really happy (makes me type faster too kkkk)


	6. Chapter 6

-hides-

I know, I know, a week has gone by, please hold your fire for a second! Here's the deal: I started college a week ago (precisely the day I last updated) and people…I'm not joking when I say that I wake up at 6 in the morning and study up until 10 pm, that's like 14 hours of non-stop studying –dies- I'm almost throwing the towel, why the hell did I choose computer science again?

Anyway, this week-long wait will, unfortunately, be a routine for this story…Because I have close to no time (aka when I'm eating) to write and I don't really like to spend all my (already ridiculously small) time writing "" so hang in there! Err…this chapter is very short and for that I apologize, but it's just this one, the next ones will be normal again.

Loooooads of notes at the end (please read them ")

Ok, so err…-checks to-do list- right, the lady (i.e. JK) owns it all. Now on with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would be nothing like he thought; he'd look back and realize that he had done harder things in the past. He had dared much more…the task was not greater then others he had accomplished before in his life. Of course he didn't know that then…

Since he couldn't tell night from day he couldn't rely on that information to make his plan. Of course even if he did know something like that it wouldn't be of much use, after all, dementors didn't have human needs They were always doing what was asked of them as though they had an everlasting amount of energy. That is, actually, very true, as long as they were around humans whose emotions they could drain they'd be as good as new.

It didn't matter, he had set his goal and he would find a way to reach it. He had two points in his favor: the fact that dementors only cared about happy feelings and he had something he could think about all throughout the execution of his plan without getting attention to himself, the fact that he was innocent. And of course the greatest card up his sleeve: Padfoot.

See, again, that's what it was about dementors and their need for human emotions…

Not only would he not be human, but he would also be very emotion-deprived. A dog's thoughts weren't that complex, you see…funny he never thought about how useful that could come to be.

So he waited…at first he wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but it was when the guard came around to leave half-full plates of cold food by each cell that he realized it. That was the only time in the day the man came around (except when there were visitors) and he always looked so tired that Sirius would guess he was heading straight home, and that's exactly what he needed right now, for the man to leave for the day (or night).

Time seemed to be passing slower that moment more then any other before, his heart beat rapidly in anticipation as he watched the man walking about like he had not a care in the world (or hundreds of dementors around him, for that matter). And it seemed to take forever for the man to leave and even longer for Sirius to judge that enough time had passed and it was safe for him to carry out his plan.

'Plan' might actually be an overstatement. He could not, in his current state, actually formulate something complex and foolproof. What he had was actually enough knowledge about what he was facing: Dementors couldn't see and couldn't care less about non-human emotions.

So with that in mind and the advantage of his skeleton-like body a quiet dog slipped pass bars and began at that moment the long journey to retrieve all that he had lost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you heard it?! They say you-know-who's back!"

"Harry Potter was captured by death eaters! They're saying they killed his whole family"

"Black's said to have plotted the whole thing, from inside Azkaban!"

These were the nicest and most optimistic things you would hear if you walked around wizarding London that morning.

It was not everyday after all that the world's saviors was mysteriously kidnapped and at the same time there was the first breakout ever from the most heavily guarded facility in the magic world. People were talking chaos already; every one was just waiting for all hell to break loose and the second war to start at any second.

Of course each person added their own bit to the story and it had become this unreal tale with loads of murders and blood everywhere. You wouldn't crucify their paranoia, however, if you had read that morning's article by Rita Skeeter.

The title informed of Harry's kidnap very clearly, no need for catches, the meaning it self caused enough impact on its own. And for the first time ever the daily prophet had two huge scoops fighting for its front page. They ended up sharing the most chaos-inducing title: **Harry Potter Kidnapped! Sirius Black Out Of Azkaban! A New War On Our Hands?!** But it was, actually, throughout the text that things got a little (ok, a LOT) out of hand.

It went on about how this was a result of months and months of planning, how the death eaters were now ready to get their revenge on their master's death. And because of that they manage to free his right hand man to lead the revolution. It also spoke about the likable possibility of Harry's gruesome death, infiltrated death eaters at the ministry and a strong werewolf alliance built with the dark forces in response to the recent established laws.

Needless to say the minister was not happy to have to read about this from a newspaper and having to somehow control a case of generalized hysteria. Every where people called in sick, transactions were stopped, stores closed doors and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon.

And see, Fudge had a funny way of coping with things: he found someone he could blame as fast as he could. And so he was at that moment pacing up and down his office restlessly waiting for whom he hoped would give him straight answers about at least one of the issues at hand.

And he didn't wait long though, because soon the fireplace in his office lit up and from green flames an old bespectacled man appeared and much different from the other he looked very calm.

"Dumbledore what is the meaning of this?" the man demanded angrily at once "When I went to bed last night I left the wizarding world in peace! How could it have become so chaotic in so little time? I thought the boy was well protected? You assured me that he-"

"Now Cornelius, I placed him in the safest environment we could possibly provide. And we do not know yet if this has any connection with the death eaters or any wizard at all."

"You're saying Harry Potter was kidnapped by a muggle? Under all this watch?"

"I'm saying we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves and start speculating about facts we aren't sure of" the headmaster said calmly

"And what do you suggest? We wait for Black to find him? Because if you have not heard, we had our first breakout at hand!" Lowering his voice he started mumbling to himself about his luck.

"Now, I'm sure none of us want that. And that's why I ask you to direct the Aurors' attention to finding mister Black and stop whatever plan is to be carried out while I'll contact Harry's relatives about his whereabouts..." he said but with the voice of a natural leader. He wasn't gonna be defied.

Fudge looked awfully impatient as he kept walking up and down "I'll send them after him, but if the boy-who-lived has really been kidnapped by their bunch..."

"Then even I will see to it personally that they're hunt down and stopped" he said with a flicker in his eyes that were for a second very intimidating.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had not walked down that path for years, three to be exact, when he left the savior of the wizarding world on his muggle relative's doorstep. Slowly he reached number four of privet drive and saw the lights inside indicating the activities of its occupants.

He rang the doorbell like it was amusing and waited to be welcomed in the most expected way. A frowning Petunia opened the door, she didn't dare look at him in disgust however, only fear (some would say respect, really) and resentment. Surprise wouldn't describe her look either…

"Why, good evening Petunia, I'm sorry to come unannounced, but I'm sure you're just as eager as I am to find your missing family member."

She looked almost offended to hear such thing and looked at him skeptically.

"Right, now, why don't I come inside? I'm sure you'd have invited me if you were to find your voice, but I realize you are still in a bit of a shock. And it is kind of chilly outside  
see..." he said, his eyes twinkling as he entered. Petunia dared to say nothing, nor did she protest when he entered her house, she knew very well what he was here for, and would tell him specifically what she knew: nothing.

Dumbledore took her unwilling invitation to sit on the couch and took no longer to ask about what he was here for.

"It became my knowledge, not only mine unfortunately, that Harry has gone missing. In fact I believe he was taken, if my calculations are correct, the day before yesterday. And I wonder how that could have happened under your very careful watch." he asked in that way that left you feeling very, very uncomfortable.

"It was not my fault, if that's what you're implying!" she said in a high pitched voice, finally speaking up "He was just taken! I wasn't even here! It was a freak like the lot of hers! He came in here and took the boy! We can't even have a quiet dinner at our home..." she mumbled that last part with venom.

"A man, you say? And you saw him?" the man asked as he ignored completely her rude remarks.

She tapped her foot uncomfortably on the floor "I didn't see him, Vernon did, he was...checking up on the boy, when this man appeared out of nowhere! He even threatened him! The absurdity of it all!"

Dumbledore nodded "Awful it must have been, but then is your husband home? It'd be wonderful if he could tell me what the man looked like and what he said..."

She tighten her lips together just like McGonagall used to do when a student cause a great deal of trouble.

"No, he's at work, and I know what the man looked like. A criminal, that's what! We know him from the bookstore, Vernon recognized him. How could he not, I mean, after all the man had these horrible scars over his face!" she made a disgusted expression "A hooligan I tell you, he looked like he dressed himself from the rubbish bin..."

Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling again

"But what color was his hair? Or his eyes? And he worked around here did he?"

"In a bookstore, yes. I remember him, as I said, he's not someone easy to forget! He was young but had white hair already, the rest of it was light brown I think, and his eyes were a weird dull yellow color. A Freak in shabby clothes!"

She looked about to start ranting about how all of this just made her life miserable and how she shouldn't have to deal with this when he just nodded while keeping the knowing smile on his face.

"Thank you for you time Petunia, I'll let myself out…" He said while standing out "And not to worry really, next time I come here, I'll have your nephew with me" he assured ignoring her looks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To anyone the puzzle would have fit together evenly, but the headmaster was not someone you could fool…He had a way of seeing through you effortlessly without resorting to any sort of legilimency. And that's why he felt troubled at that moment…for he had not seen this coming (like he hadn't three years before). He surely did not expect someone like Remus to turn against them…He knew very well of the lycanthrope's former relationship with Sirius and the coincidence was all too great: Harry was kidnapped by the werewolf and the day after the animagus breaks out of jail…

Something was definitely not right; it would be very easy to jump to the most obvious conclusion, but again, that's not how Dumbledore's mind worked. Remus had had all his chances to betray them in the past; if he had been in on the plan that got the Potters killed he'd have been discovered. So why now? Why after all this time would he go after Harry? Were the restrictions that were forced against him enough to drive him into a fit of rage against the wizarding world? So much that he'd hand in his best friend's son to his death eater of a former lover?

If all would agree, the wise headmaster wouldn't…

So humming as though not a thing was happening he slowly disappeared between the trees of privet drive's surrounding, to try and understand what was happening and prevent even more chaos from surfacing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that same time the lives of very different people were having their meeting point planned…And, oh, how would it be chaotic!

Like everyone else the followers of the fallen dark lord read that morning's papers, they knew however the truth: Harry Potter's kidnapping was not their doing (yet anyway…) and little did they care who had the brilliant idea to take Harry from his relatives. The only one thing that matter was that they knew of the blood protection (who didn't after all the ruckus about Voldemort's defeat?) the same protection that was now gone. The savior of the wizarding world was no longer untouchable and they planed to make something of it.

The Death Eaters' minds filled with ideas and plans (some actually based on, yet, untrue speculations of their actions – oh the irony…). Thinking how a framed one could yet again take the blame for their doings…

Amber-eyed werewolves didn't miss the information either, both the news that is. And panic was induced in such a way Remus hadn't felt for a very long time. He realized in horror that in less then 24 hours he had invaded a home, performed magic before muggles, forgotten to register at the ministry, kidnapped the boy-who-lived and would be sooner or later found out by furious Aurors or by a maniac ex-lover, hey, or both.

He thought about Harry…if Sirius was really after him he'd know…he'd know Remus had the boy and he'd find them. Should he turn himself in at once? Harry's safety was after all his top priority…but then he'd go back to the muggles…

In the end the figured his odds of winning a duel against an out-of-practice-Sirius were much better then a four-year-old coming out unharmed from being raised by those couple of monsters. And so he knew what he had to do, hide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N:** About this Chapter:

-It's a really awful chapter and I don't really like it –laughs-

-It's very short as I have already said, and there is a reason for it: I was noticing the story (as in, plot wise) was moving at almost a null speed and that maybe it was getting kind of boring :X so I decided to resume some useless scenes and just make them into these very objective parts…because I suck at making "bridges" (Important scene----conection(bridge)--------Important scene) and so I forfeit my attempts at doing so –laughs- this is all big talk that means: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY:D So hun…next chappie we'll get to the good stuff.

-I took people out of jail, I killed some people, resurrected others, switched some people yatta yatta yatta.

Hunn so answers to reviews (ps: thanks to everyone!!! I got loads of reviews last chappie )

I'd Like to use the answer to **Navyblue** and **Suicidal Button's** reviews to explain something (I think it's important to clear these things up). This is my personal view that applies not only to the Remus in my story but also to cannon Remus (of course with the change of lover's love to friends' love):

-About Sirius' betrayal

I think that somewhere in Remus' mind he unconsciously created the notion of two Sirius: he cannot associate the Sirius he knows, James' best friend, despiser of pure-blood mania (this is a very strong argument: Sirius ran away from home, he got blasted out of his family. Remus is a rational person, he would accept that as a solid, incontrovertible proof that Sirius did not agree with voldemort's ideas) with that maniac arrested. He lived with the guy for years, he knew every little thing about him, he fought alongside with him, he could tell when he was lying, when he was happy, when he cared (and, boy, did he care for his best friend and his godson)

This is where the second Sirius comes: He knows his Sirius would have never done it, so it's as if he starts to think about the "criminal Sirius" as though he was another person, to him...I think it's more like Sirius died and some killer did what he did. It' like a unconscious defense he would make to cope with something he found impossible (actually, I think this is what almost everyone who is betrayed by someone very dear feels like).

-About the Muggle World:

I think Remus would get very...hunnn..how could I say this...It's like he'd get this very special and unexplainable link with the wizarding world after losing everyone. It's like having a chaotic home life: it can be really really awful most of the time, but you have this unconscious knowledge that no matter what, that place is "home" and therefore cannot be replaced. Giving up on the wizarding world would be like giving up on absolutely everything he had fought for, it'd be like wasting Dumbledore's effort (and personal risk) of allowing him to come to school, to become a wizard. In sum, it'd be like denying who he was...and I think he'd dreads that above all. But you could say "ok, it's not like he has to live like a muggle and in the muggle world, he could just go shopping there :P" I guess he could if he wanted to (Remus' a fast learner, he'd manage all the new technology and stuff) but as I said before, I think he is a very rational person, He knows that one thing would lead to another, first he's working there, then he's buying his food there, then he's meeting people there, then he's coming over to their houses, then he moves closer to work, then his wand starts to get forgotten...etc etc...

Making a comparison, it'd be like an American that lives in a giant city like New York but is very poor there decides to move to a traditional muslin country where he'd have much more money. But is it worth it? (I have noooothing against muslins people, I'm just using the example because I think it's the culture that's the most different from Americans and such)

**NavyBlue:** Oh, so that's what it means :P I just had that scene in my head like, for ever! so cute!

**Queen Red Rum:** -laughs- ok so he is kkkkk errr I'm not sure that's how things are going to happen kkk have to wait and see now wont ya? P

**Xylia Luna Orion:** Aren't we all:) wait till siri comes into the picture, then you can say fluff!!! kkkk ) thank you

**T****rendifishie:** I had planned to send you starting from this chapter, but I realized that it would end up taking too long :/ I'm already updating with delay… so I decided to just send it like this…:/ but thank you very much!!

**B****ottlebrush**: It's ok really, but see, now you made me happy yeye Yeah, actually this story is kind of angsty but it becomes very happy eventually D Yeah!! I tried looking that word up, you know translating it from my own language to English, but I just knew there was something wrong with it! Thanks :)

**arabellaw**: I loved writing that, made me feel all mushy inside. I hope it's ok really thank you till next chappie :)

**Imbri of The Moon:** OMG –laughs so hard- lolololol what did you understand? Kkkkkk I laughed so much reading your review! Kkkkkk I don't know if you really mixed it up or 7eleven just came to your mind XD but by 711 I was talking about Sirius' vault in gringots ;P Hunn I can't tell you, now can I:P

**Little Hero: **Thank you ;) I'm glad you like it ;)

**pAge-bReaTher: **Doesn't it? I can only imagine him working in a place like that! Wow, thank you very much :) Your review made me very happy :D


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Yeye! My college is still killing me and I have a test tomorrow, I have loads of things to study that all accumulated but I'll manage it…somehow. Anyway, story's really moving along now :D so I'm happy. The updates will still be once a week so thank you for waiting!

JK owns them all, she does, Sirius…and Remus…and…-cries-

(doesn't deserve them though…-rants-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was up in the sky almost without a cloud to hide it, He never thought He'd be so happy to see the moon; actually he had hated it for half his life. It was the moon's fault after all that his most loved one suffered so much. However, at this moment it seemed like a divine vision as it shone half-way full in the night sky.

Sirius Black could not, unfortunately, stop to admire the silver orb since at the moment he was paddling his way through dark waters so ice-cold he thought he'd freeze at any moment. His breath was ragged as he moved his muscles and tried to fight the unforgiving sea around him…

With determination he kept going, feeling as salty water made its way to his unwilling throat. His skin, barely protected by fur, felt as though it was being burned. He tried to ignore the stinging in his flesh, the hunger and lack of energy too. If he gave up now, he'd just drown and make all his efforts vain.

Shore seemed so far away that he wanted to yell in frustration, but the attempt to do so came out as a half-howl and resulted only in swallowing more water and choking. He didn't try it again.

After what seemed like forever he felt the distance that separated him from the rocks up ahead slowly start to dissipate. While everything was become clearer he felt the waters around him become more violent. The tides were forming and if at the same time they could help him reach his destination they also pulled him down.

He heard a thunder like sound coming from behind him and all he could do was look briefly that direction before a wave grew to an unbelievable height and came down crashing on him. In less than a second he was underwater and so confused that he didn't know which way was up. Out of instinct he transformed back to human and tried to find his way back to the surface. His eyes stung when he kept them opened to try and see something…no use really, all he saw was a blurred darkness. He felt his lungs burning for air and finally he managed to gather his thoughts and swim the right way. He took a greedy gulp of oxygen feeling relieved but before he could even try to get back to swimming, a new tide came along.

He was dragged as though he was nothing by the force of the wave, this time however it dragged him to where he wanted to go. Unfortunately…not at the wanted speed. And so before he had time to protect himself he was thrown full force against the rocks up ahead, feeling every bone in his body getting crushed against it.

He fought the numbness and prevented himself from being dragged back just be thrown for the second time by holding as hard as he could to anything. Not his luckiest days, he realized, as he felt a sharp pain in his left hand, whatever it was he held onto it was very sharp and slippery.

His nails dug into the rocks and he yelled as he dragged himself up and reached the upper part of the rock.

He stayed still for a very long time trying to catch his breath and at the same time trying not to fall back into the furious sea. The rock's surface was very slippery, see. And so he crawled with a lot of effort to what he judged was a safer place.

When his breathing had evened out a bit more he looked around, and acknowledged that far, far away into the ocean before him the island that held Azkaban stood and he was really not there. At that moment he felt something he couldn't explain.

Though it was very cold and the wind blew harshly he felt warm inside…suddenly in his mind things had a way to be solved, suddenly his heart beat faster and his mouth moved almost on its own.

It was happiness; he realized after a moment, he was laughing like he had forgotten to do for three year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we going to visit a new house now?" the child asked as he held onto the larger hand of the werewolf walking beside him.

Remus looked distant for a moment, but then he smiled looking down at the boy.

"Yep, we're going to a whole new place" he said, making it sound like they were going to an amusement park or somewhere awfully interesting.

Harry kept quietly walking beside him as they approached the house. If he had some sort of protest he didn't voice it.

The thing was…that was the third house they had occupied since the news on the boy-who-lived's kidnapping, and that had been only a week ago! Remus had judged it was too dangerous to stay in the same place for too long…

After all, it wasn't hard to guess who was leading Harry's search, and he knew more then a lot of people how Dumbledore got things right 99.9 of the time. He probably fit the puzzle in the first day…funny, he never thought the man being wise would give him trouble.

All the while they kept running the werewolf could not take his mind off a certain animagus. He kept having these awfully realistic day-dreams about encountering his ex-lover…I mean…what could you say to a person who betrayed you and whom you haven't seen in three years? A person you still, all logics aside, loved very deeply? He wondered what Sirius looked like right now, would he even recognize the man? Did his ex-lover even remember him?

All these self-centered questions were pushed away to give place to a much more important one: was he really after them? After Harry? He didn't know…and because of that he just couldn't stop running.

The house they were in this time had once been the place Remus lived with his parents…and as much as he dreaded going there again he had no other choice. It brought back a lot of memories, mostly bad ones since that was the place he had been bitten in when he was seven. It scared him even now, as a grown man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rita Skeeter: a_ttractive blonde, Thirty-three, who's savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations (or so her own quill would describe her this way). The only thing that mattered to this woman was getting the next big scoop and distorting the truth as she pleased to fit her needs…_

_Said journalist__ was very happy right now, and don't be fooled, that usually didn't mean anything good. See, she had this very…__unique __method of finding out information and didn't mind using it to its full extent as much as she judged needed. And it was her special abilities that at this moment had granted her the biggest news since the kidnapping of Harry Potter: The boy's whereabouts._

She walked balancing perfectly on her heels and biting the tip of her acid-green quick-quotes quill. Her face suddenly lit up and she let go of it, instead of falling to the floor however it just trailed in mid-air right behind her.

"If it wasn't enough that the poor, defenseless boy-who-lived was captured by a gang of ruthless death eaters, the identity of his kidnapper has finally been discovered and it was an even worst situation then any of us could imagine: apparently Sirius Black was not the only one to betray the Potters! A werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin who they had befriended and protected for years also chose that path of darkness, which is more then expected for such a dark creature…"

She started saying, sounding so excited you'd think she was writing about a party. And if you thought she was being too exaggerated about some things…trust me, you wouldn't want to see what the quill had actually written down.

Her voice echoed softly through the halls as she walked as quickly as she could without losing her poise. She was just about to go into the editor's desk and tell him all about her discoveries and, of course, discuss numbers with the man.

"Hey, Skeeter!" a voice called from behind her.

She didn't recognize it right away, but putting on her best look of importance she straightened her glasses and turned around.

A young woman that looked older then she probably was stood behind her and Rita confirmed then that she didn't know her. As if she'd known someone who let themselves go so much you couldn't tell their sex just by looking at them! Seriously, she'd have not known the person standing before her was a woman if she had not heard the voice before.

So putting a safe distance between then, the reporter tucked a neat blonde curl behind her ear before asking "Yes? Do you need something?"

When the witch smiled Rita wished she hadn't, yellowed teeth looked really, really gross, especially from so close up. Anyone passing by at that moment would have seen the blonde one looking very disturbed.

"Me? Yes…yes I need something, and it's something only you can do, dear Rita" she said in a drawled voice, keeping a grin on her face.

As much as the woman's ego inflated at first her common sense decided she wouldn't want to deal with a person like that if she could help it.

"Is it something you wanna tell me perhaps? Do you have information?" she asked eagerly, she wouldn't dismiss the lady before checking, but then she looked at her up and down. "You know, you could really do something about your hair…see, the outside reflects the inside and right now I'm seeing a very distraught person. Did you have a tough childhood?" she asked before she could help her self, her quill looked ready to start writing away at any moment.

The woman arched a thick eyebrow but did nothing more to show she had acknowledged the comment.

"I need you to come with me, see, I have this very important job for you to do…" she trailed off, appealing to the woman's curiosity.

But as much as Rita would, in another situation, be tempted by hearing that, right now she didn't. You wouldn't either if the request was made by someone looking like a big pile of rags and bushy hair. Eyeing her up and down again the reporter adjusted her jewel framed glasses and shook her head.

"Well, I have a very important story to deliver right now. So unfortunately I can't stay…" she said quickly, already starting to turn around.

The woman kept smiling however, her smile looking much darker and dangerous.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you under the impression that you had a choice" she said casually, as though that had not meant to be a threat.

Rita couldn't even express her confusion and outrage over the fact that the woman thought she could tell her what to do when she heard the one little word that showed her she was wrong.

"Imperio"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been walking for longer then he probably had ever done, especially without eating and sleeping. He was a wizard after all and walking long distances was not something he would need to do, unless he wanted to that is. One could think dogs were faster than humans and that played to his advantage, it would really, if he had enough energy to keep padfoot going.

After many nights had gone by he finally reached a half-civilized place and was almost overwhelmed by it all: it's been years since he last saw another person (one that wasn't under the influence of dementors, that is). He had to stay as a dog however, he didn't know if there were any wizards in this place and though he wasn't in contact with any sort of wizarding news he guessed he already had a very fat price placed on his head.

He didn't really have a plan; he knew where he wanted to go to (or better, who he wanted to reach) and knew the first thing he had to do: find out where he was, and just how far that was from a more familiar place.

It didn't take him long to realize he was at a wizarding village after all, and it didn't come as a surprise really. After all, the place was in the middle of nowhere. At first he was reluctant to let himself be seen, but eventually he got used to the idea that he was a dog at the moment and no one but Remus knew of him being an animagus.

There were only a couple of people on the streets (Sirius could see the setting sun, that was probably the reason) but it could also be that most of the houses there were family homes. There were only two commercial establishments he could see: a bakery and a post office.

He felt himself lured in by the smell of food and he couldn't help but stand in front of the bakery. He felt as though he would drool at any moment just by the mere smell of freshly baked bread. How good it was to smell something like that after so many years, especially as padfoot since the scent was intensified.

He ignored the blood stuck to his fur, the pulsating pain in his paws from all the walking, the hunger and lack of sleep just to be seduced by the prospect of real food so close by.

However, that feeling didn't last that long, soon he felt the temperature around him drop sharply and was confused by it. He couldn't really think clearly in his current state…he felt as the light dimed and so he ran to hide behind a bush by the bakery. His ears were perked up and he looked alarmed ready to react to anything.

A heavily hooded figure walked, no, glided out of the place, it hovered over the ground and that fact made it much scarier then it already looked. Sirius didn't dare breath: they were after him.

"Unbelievable! How long are we going to have this things around?!" a woman said indignantly to a man beside her as they both watched the dementor walk away.

"Our luck for leaving near Azkaban…" he said with a shudder, still looking as though he was under the creature's influence.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe we should just go away for sometime too, everyone has gone to stay elsewhere, we should do the same…" she said sounding defeated.

Sirius didn't stick around to pay attention to their conversation any longer. Instead he trotted the opposite way from where the dementors had gone off to.

The post office was up ahead and it was opened, however only 2 owls looked ready to get work done. He paid no mind to them when he saw that in front of the office there were copies of that morning's Daily Prophet.

"**Lead on the boy-who-lived's kidnapping!**" the headline said in bold letters.

He frowned in the same instant…Harry? Harry was missing? Kidnapped? Shouldn't he be with the Dursleys?

"_After many cover-ups, lies and the recent disappearance of reporter Rita Skeeter, finally the Aurors have a lead on the boy-who-lived's whereabouts. His muggle family was finally contacted and they gave off a clear description of what Harry Potter's captor looked like. The description fitted perfectly only one person: James Potter's other best friend, the werewolf, Remus Lupin…"_

Sirius stopped his reading there.

Remus had kidnapped Harry?! What, in the name of Merlin, was going on with the wizarding world? Was it just hysteria from his breakout? But then who did have his godson?

He hid behind the post office trying to think. He couldn't go running around aimlessly. As much as he'd like to pretend he was fine, the hunger and blood loss was slowly, but surely, making it unbearable for him to move. Where ever it was he planned on going, he had to get there fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You expect me to believe that that…werewolf means no harm? Those imbeciles Potter used to call friends certainly are outdoing themselves" One potions' master said darkly while sitting in the headmaster's office chair. "But he surprised me really, I had no idea Lupin had the intellect of putting a plan together."

The old man just smiled

"It's nice to see you putting your teenage differences aside and complementing Mr. Lupin, Severus. Under the right consequences, I wonder, would things have been different between you?" he said good-heartedly while grabbing a lemon drop. "Do you want one? I think the elves outdone themselves this time, quite heavenly this is".

Snape looked skeptical about both the implication and question, he said nothing however.

"And so, what do you intend on doing headmaster? If you leave the potter boy with that…with Lupin he'll surely come up with a very Gryffindor way of getting them both killed."

"I see you understand my reasoning…I do not know what drove Remus into taking Harry from the Dursleys, however if he could do it without setting off the ward…Harry left magically unharmed and no spell was cast against him. This, yes, implies that Mr. Lupin is not plotting together with Black."

The greasy haired teacher only made an unconvinced noise.

"Even if the werewolf was not planning on helping Black it doesn't change the fact that the boy is now unprotected and that Potter's friend is out to get him." He concluded in a bored way.

"Which is why we need to find him Severus, find him before Sirius does, or any other death eater for that matter." Dumbledore said interlacing his fingers over the table and looking slightly more serious.

The potions master looked very thoughtful for a moment and looked so concentrated that it seemed his mind wondered farther away from the matter at hand. His eyes connected with Albus' and the headmaster had a special glint on them. They had both realized the same thing, actually Snape wondered if he had just noticed it now, though the older man had been hinting him for a while.

Drawing a breath he tapped his fingers softly on the table and picked up their conversation again as though nothing had happened.

"Somehow, I don't think that will be much trouble at all headmaster." He said as though he suddenly had the situation all under his control. He nodded to the man and stood up.

"I'll retire to my chambers now…Tomorrow…I'm sure we'll sort this all out." He said arching his eyebrow.

He turned sharply making a show of walking to the door (like he'd been doing since Hogwarts) but just when he was going to reach the knob he turned around again, his wand ready at his hand and pointed towards Dumbledore.

"You so much as move and I swear I'll do it, make my day!" he said with sharp eyes, one could clearly tell he meant every word.

He wasn't looking however at the, still awfully calmed and composed, headmaster. He was looking at the cabinet behind him.

Dumbledore nodded as though acknowledging the threat to be real.

"You better come out know Mr. Black, no need to make this into a messier matter" he said unaltered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Yeyey! D That was really fun to write (omg I LOVE SNAPE! –hugs him-) and I love writing him too, what with his sharp tongue and smart comebacks :D so much fun!

Anyways, answers to reviews:

**Queen Red Rum: **I always laugh when I read your reviews :P thanks!

**LittleHero:** I tried very hard to keep him in character " Thank you /

**BottleBrush:** Wow, the longest review yet! -happy bouncing- Yep, she's a pain in the $$ kkkk but I guess that got her into a mess now, didn't it:P I think Dumbledore is a very hard character to keep from being OOC (at least for me it is) and so I try very hard :) I'm glad you like him. And yes, that was a threat, everything he says has a double meaning :P. Actually, I think Dumbledore induces people into doing things all the time and has a subtle way of saying they're wrong and stuff, love him for it! Gosh everytime I think something is wrong and change it, it turns out it was right -laughs- I had put "that" before kkkk I'm confused with English sometimes, thanks :D About Remus (well, actually about all the characters) I try to make them as human as possible, I try to see myself in that situation to understand his feelings and such, hopefully things seem more real like that. :) Thank you!

**Suicidal Button:** Thanks ;D yep, I guess action will start anytime soon -laughs-

**NATWEST:** Yeah :/ I feel it's kinda of confusing sometimes, but hopefully the story will clear up as we go along. Thanks!

**arabellaw:** Yeah, I hope to move at a faster pace now, by cutting useless scenes but not shortening what I judge important ;) College suuuucckkkksss yeah, hopefully it'll get better -laughs-

**Xylia Luna Orion:** lolol :D thanks!

**rekahneko: **Thank you /

**trendiefish****ie89: **Thank you so much for the support 

ps: OMG I've reached 50 reviews -grins like an idiot-

Oh! And about next chapter (not next chapter necessarily, but the story as a whole from this point on) please take this warning seriously: Things will start to get very nasty from now on, (this is the time all you weak-hearted people stop reading and run for your lives. Not very pretty what's coming for the next few chapters…) I will not post warnings on the specific chapter that has a strong scene cause I hate spoilers, so I'm warning you all right now!

Yeye, bye! And till next chappie!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! That was awfully fast! I'm now writing before classes start! I get to college half an hour before classes start (here in Brazil we don't live on campus) and since my major is Computer Science I have a bajilion of computers I can use 24/7 (and this is literally) so yeah I make use of them :D So yey! Half hour of writing every day! But I kinda skipped what I had to do today (as in I got very few studying done) -laughs- cause I really wanted to write :P

So here it is people!

She owns them, I don't :/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She blinked twice feeling awfully confused...how did she get here again? Frowning she looked around her feeling as though she had just awaken from a dream, but she knew she had been with her eyes opened before. Where was she anyway?

She was about to get up from the chair she was so casually sitting on when she heard voices. And one thing Rita Skeeter knew was that hearing other people's conversation without being noticed was, most of the time, very useful.

"-mad! You have any idea the troubled you could have gotten us in?! They could have had warning wards there! Using imperius for such a silly job, you've lost your touch…"

"What did you except me to do Amycus? Drag her? She wouldn't come you know, she's not that daft. I had no other way to get her out!"

The man just made an unsatisfied noise and stomped the ground bellow him once.

"Just bring her here, will you? And try not to do anything stupid this time." He ordered with a strict voice.

She wouldn't need her out-of-ordinary wit to realize who it was they were talking about, no matter how much she did not remember how she got there. But just speculating that an unforgivable was cast against her made her shudder. At the same time, however, it made her grin with the prospect of earning a very generous amount for the story she'd have when she left this place. She could see it now "Rita Skeeter, kept hostage and tortured by the hands of vicious death eater who-"

A door opened and a voice drawled out, interrupting her thoughts. "Come on" it called simply.

Rita frowned at the woman who appeared…she looked familiar…those ragged clothes and that _awful _hair! Suddenly things clicked in the blonde's mind and she remembered just what had happened when she was on her way to deliver the next great story. She really had been put under imperio!

Though the woman had called her casually her wand was out and it was dangerously pointing to the reporter. "Out Skeeter" she ordered again, her tone didn't allow any refutation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sirius decided to come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office more specifically, he hadn't expected to find and extra problem lurking about. What in the name of Merlin was Snape doing here? That had not been in his plans at all!

Without a choice, a black bear-like dog stepped out of the cabinet door and didn't look like he'd put up much of a fight.

The potions' master looked utterly confused by the sight of him, however that didn't affect his intention. He kept his wand at ready and his eyes fixed upon the animal before him, not matter how idiotic he felt to be pointing his wand at a dog.

As though he was making a statement by it, Dumbledore stood up calmly and with the same cool he turned to look Sirius in the eyes.

"Well, I believe that explains quite a lot" "he said with a smile, though it was a neutral one.

Taking that as his cue, Sirius transformed back and stood tall, without fear, looking the headmaster back in the eyes. He did not open his mouth however, he didn't have time to even try. Before anyone blinked Snape had already shoved him up against the wall, wand at his throat.

"All the places you could have run to, you so willingly come here Black" he spat the other's name out like it was a curse "I'll make sure that your black hooded friends are instantly notified of your presence. They'll be so glad to see you, you might even get a kiss!" he threatened with venom, his eyes sharp and determined.

Dumbledore did not oppose him, however he lifted his hand and shook his head 'no'.

"Severus, I'm sure you can resort to drastic measures if needed, as you can see you're armed and Mr. Black is not…However, I trust you find it as curious as I do that he chose to come here…"

The greasy haired man was about to retort his actual feelings (which differed greatly from the headmaster's) but was interrupted.

"I came here because you're the only one who can help me professor" finally Sirius spoke, he realized it was also the first time he had talked to a person in three years. If he felt threatened by Snape he didn't show it. His voice was steady and determined; he'd prove he was innocent even if it got him killed.

"I think Azkaban rotted the almost non-existent ability to think that you might have had! You expect to find help here?" he asked arching an eyebrow, feeling very smug about being it the first time that it was him that had Sirius cornered and not the other way around.

"You're daft, but Dumbledore isn't, he'll know I'm telling the truth!" Sirius said looking back at the man with equal hate.

The headmaster didn't need to voice his order again, the look he gave Snape was enough for the man to let go of the convict, though he kept him at wand point.

"Mr. Black, I do not know what you wish to tell me…but I can say that I have been troubled by the fact that you did not go after Harry…I find it very intriguing and so you can thank my curiosity for granting you the right to be heard" he said as his eyes sparkled and he smiled in an accomplice-like way.

Both his former students seemed to accept what was said, as neither argued.

"Where's Harry? I saw on the papers, he's gone?" Sirius asked suddenly forgetting everything.

"Yes, we're certainly giving up that information to the likes of you" the potions' master retorted sarcastically with venom.

"Severus is very concerned about Harry too, and that is why we both find it safer to keep all information about his kidnapping confidential…" The man answered as he sat back down behind his desk. When he did he looked up at both wizards and nodded. "Please, you can know convince Severus that owling Azkaban about their missing resident is not necessary."

Something like 'fat chance' was muttered, it came from the animagus.

"I read…on the paper there were the laws…and I kept…I…Remus, I thought that I could, I mean, I needed to get out. They'll get him killed…"

That would have sounded very confusing to one without Dumbledore's mind. However the man just nodded for Sirius to continue.

"But I read about Harry being gone, they said Remus took him! So I couldn't go…I couldn't look for him. So…I came here, I knew you'd understand…" he stopped in case the headmaster wanted to say something, when he kept quiet he went on "I'm innocent" he said without leaving the shadow of a doubt.

Snape made another skeptical noise.

"And surely we'll take a murderer's word for it" he said darkly while arching his eyebrow.

Sirius wanted to say something but he wasn't thinking clearly. Back in his Hogwarts years he could always retort everything; he had always a smart answer and could argument back. But his post-Azkaban self wasn't as confident and it didn't help that he was slowly feeling his conscience fade away.

He brought his hand up to his forehead trying to understand what stung so much, he could feel dry and new blood on it and shook his head in disapproval. How did he ever turn into this walking mess?

He tried to think, say something…what could prove he was innocent? There was nothing he could show and even less that he could say…

"Peter! It was all Peter, not me" he said finally, managing the only logic in his head.

Snape's look was slowly changing from one of pure hatred to one of amusement. It was nice seeing his former enemy had become a complete daft man that could say nothing but nonsense.

"I'm sure you can say that again under veritaserum" the potion's master dared arching his eyebrow. He spoke with the confidence of someone making a bet that was already won.

Sirius eyes widen and that strange feeling he had felt when he had looked at Azkaban from afar a week ago filled him again. He could see the light in the end of the tunnel and he couldn't help but find it ironic that the answer to his problem had come from his own enemy.

"I'll do it" he said nodding with conviction.

As though he hadn't expected it Snape arched an eyebrow and Dumbledore just smiled and nodded.

"Severus since you were the one that suggested it, maybe you could provide us with some?" the headmaster asked smiling at Snape's outraged expression.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had yet to wake up and Remus was glad for it. He had a lot to fix in his old basement…

The werewolf had wanted to move once more from his parents house to another place but there was something approaching he could not deny: the full moon. He had to prepare a place he could safely transform in and keep harry out of danger…and so fixing up the old basement (he'd transform in there back in Hogwarts' summer vacations) was his best choice. It was sort of beaten down and the door was broken at places so he had to transfigure some furniture into wood to fix it. He tried looking for chains too, or something to transfigure into that, but iron wasn't something one could find lying around…

He spent the longest time down there, until finally a small voice called him from behind.

He smiled warmly and greeted the boy.

"Morning Harry, Did you sleep well?"

The boy-who-lived nodded and approached him, he quietly sat down by the lycanthrope's side and watched the door that looked clearly put together.

"Moony is making a door?" he asked with curiosity.

The man smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I'm fixing the door. It was kind of broken, see. But never mind that, you must hungry right?" He asked standing up and cleaning his hands on his robes.

Harry just smiled and followed him, grabbing the man's hand without saying anything.

As days had passed food had become very little and this time having money or not wouldn't change the fact he couldn't stroll down Diagon Alley and buy supplies. After all he _had_ read yesterday's morning paper…the Aurors had finally figured him out and so he was cornered. And because of that he started eating less and less to save as much food for his (almost) godson.

He wanted to keep Harry as oblivious to what was actually going on as he could. But he had a feeling this wasn't going to end very well, and when it did…Maybe the boy would be even more miserable then he had been before.

Sighting he pushed this thoughts out of his mind and kept his plastic smile on as he ignored his own stomach and made Harry a piece of toast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortunately, having to wait a moon cycle was not necessary for them as Snape had a vile of Veritaserum in his private stores and so, though not as dure as before, he went to fetch it.

As if Sirius hadn't been feeling debilitated enough the potion made him feel like he had no mind at all and he felt eager to answer anything someone would dare ask him.

"State your full name" Snape ordered in an annoyed demanding tone.

The animagus looked as though he was thinking, but he was actually gathering near inexistent energy to start answering.

"Sirius Orion Black"

"And what day is it today?"

"…I don't know" he said frowning.

The potions' master arched an eyebrow, eyeing him critically.

"Why are you here at Hogwarts?"

"I need to talk to Dumbledore"

"How did you get in here?" he asked, this question made out of his personal wonderings.

"Through the passage in Hogsmead, I heard McGonagall speak the password to the headmaster's office"

"How did you get James and Lily Potter killed?" he asked, not at once considering the hypothesis that the man had told them the truth.

"By letting Peter become their Secret Keeper"

Dumbledore seemed to smile at that, but it could have been an impression…

Without a real choice Snape asked the question that really resumed everything.

"Did you, or did you not commit the murders that got you sent to Azkaban"

"I did not" he said and would have even smiled if he wasn't feeling so heavily sedated.

"How did you get framed then?" The greasy haired one asked looking angry at the other's answer.

"Peter is an animagus just like me. He killed the muggles when I went after him then transformed into a rat. He cut his toe off, which is why that's all they found of him."

"Do you know where Harry Potter is right now?"

"The Daily prophet said he was with Remus. I don't know" he said smoothly.

"What is your-"

"Severus, I believe that is quite enough." The headmaster intervened. "I saw no fault in your questions and so it is clear to you and me that Mr. Black is after all…innocent" He concluded, one could feel the weight his words carried. "Please hand him the antidote and take him to Poppy. He's been wondering for a week I believe, he needs proper attending to, wouldn't you agree?"

Though very _very_ unwillingly, the potions' master handed Sirius his antidote and turned sharply to exit the office almost slamming the door of his way out. Not even bothering to check if the animagus was following him. So much for dementors' (and his) happiness…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The confident air Rita Skeeter seemed to always have around her was clearly gone. She walked as though it cost her very much to do so…and maybe it did at that moment. Even her quill was away, instead of trailing after her ready to take gossips out of proportion. All in all, she looked nothing like the usual Rita.

It didn't matter really, nothing mattered at that moment. She knew what she had to do and she'd do it, not get caught and then report back as was ordered. Funny thing about having a death eater's wand pointed at your face: you suddenly don't have resistance to do anything.

Where a woman had stood just a second before, now there was no one and at the same time a funny little bug began its long flight from Hogsmead to Hogwarts: it had a bunch of information to collect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N/**

Ok that's that :) It was kinda short maybe…but come on it was a really quick update. See, I'm nice people! I'm not like those writers that only release when they're time's up (like my one week time). I really do release chapters as I finish them. So here it is!

Notes about this Chappie

-Keep in mind that Snape isn't as mature as he is in the books, here he's 7 years younger. So I believe he can't be the exact Snape we know, I tried to make him a bit more immature (like getting into silly arguments - though with his sharp tongue-) and retorting everything Sirius said (kinda acting like an annoyed child) :P

-I refer to Harry as Remus' (almost) godson cause since Sirius was Harry's godfather and they were together it would sort of have extended to him, you know?

-I'm sorry about the past Remus-Harry scenes :/ it's just that...right now they're really the kind of 'hey, you know those two? they're still in the story!' kind of scenes. You know? But hopefully next chappie or so they'll get back into play:D

-I think my Rita is a bit out of character :/ sorry!

-I stole Amycus an Alecto from DH! Cheers :P

About last chapter: some people were confused about what Snape and Dumbledore had realized at that moment they exchanged glances. They noticed that Sirius was there (of course Dumbledore noticed it first) I think it has something to do with them being good legilimens...(In the books, both can tell someone is near them even if they're hidden - like when Harry spied on Snape and Quirrel conversation under his invisibility cloak in book 1. Or when Dumbledore spoke directly to Ron, Mione and Harry in book 2 when they were hiding under said cloak in Hagrid's cabin, etc etc)

**ProtegoNox:** Huunn turns out Rita was just imperio'ed for stupid reasons hun? -laughs- hahahah thanks! I really do love writing him :P I hope I don't get carried away and make him OOC though ;P

**arabellaw:** I hope it's becoming more action-like now :P thanks! And yep, I'll try to put it up as fast as I can! Hun...yep...Remus is in big big trouble! But hopefully our doggy can save him! (or not -laughs)

**Puffy Marshmallow:** Yeah, I like it much more when characters are interacting with each other then when they are alone :) now he'll be around people \o/ -loves snape- I mean, who doesn't:P Hunnn hope it meets your expectations :P thanks!!

**Xylia Luna Orion:** Hhohoho I can't tell you that :P but..hunnnn the answer is soon to come :P

**SilverWhiteDragon:** Yeah, I mean he's a marauder: he knows what he's got to do to get what he wants! So yeah, smart him :P At that scene Dumbledore was already expeculating the possibility of him being innocent, but he wasn't convicted of it yet :P Remus rep going down the drain? Did he ever have a good one?! kkkkkk Yeah, what's left of it is down -down- the drain:P

**Suicidal Button: **Nhaamm thank you -hugs- :D

**LittleHero: **Thanks! Hope that explanation cleared it up:


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm back:D And happy! I aced my geometry test –grins like an idiot- anyway, I'm in the lab right now so I'm just sending this, but I can't take long, so no small talk! On with the chappy!

JK owns them, I just make them –censored-. :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok Mr. Black?" her voiced snapped him out of his thoughts.

He just nodded numbly not understanding why, all of a sudden, he felt so down. All the while he had followed Snape and then Poppy around the castle he had been in deep thought, as he was now.

She didn't look very convinced but didn't press matters as she opened the door to the room of requirements.

"I don't know if you came across this while you were here in Hogwarts, it's the room of requirements" she explained, letting him go through the door first.

Boy, did he know about it…actually…Remus and him knew it very, _very_ well, but that was another matter all together. And of course, back then it didn't look exactly like it did now.

"The headmaster wishes for you to stay here for the night, using it as your room. Just don't leave until he calls you; after all, this place is full of people who can easily identify you. Also when he does ask you to leave the room, don't do it in your human form." She listed the rules as they reached the center of what looked like an empty room.

He nodded without making a sound; that feeling of emptiness still consuming him.

Funny, after all the times he had fantasized about eating real food or taking a very long and hot bath (Seriously, being 'scourgified' once a month did nothing to make you feel real clean) he couldn't decided what he wanted to do first. He had been pushed over the edge in a lot of ways, and deciding what he wanted to satisfy first was a harder task then he had thought.

However when he thought about eating something at the moment he just stared at his hands…they were extremely filthy. There was dirt under his nails and all over his hands, dry blood and an infected wound he got from the rocks also were pretty noticeable. He looked at his robes, or whatever word you'd use to describe that piece of rags, and shuddered. They even _looked_ heavy, as though they had housed every single bit of dirt, sand, mud or whatever else they had encountered.

Suddenly he felt disgusted with himself; he felt it so much he wished he could just leave that body. It was such an overwhelming feeling that he felt nauseous and had to try and use his little self control not to throw up whatever he didn't have in his stomach.

Clearly, after that, making his choice wasn't hard at all and when he lifted his head to look around his saw that the place had become a bathroom. Well not a full bathroom really, a large shower had appeared and so had a full length mirror.

"If I didn't know better, I'd guess you were thirty, not twenty four!" Poppy's voice came suddenly as she tried to snap him out of daydreaming. She got what she wanted really, even if it was the wrong thing to say…

Sirius cringed at the sight reflected; what had he become!

Standing on the other side of the mirror was not young, beautiful and charming Sirius Black, oh no. Instead, stood there an older man with skeleton-like features, dressed in what looked like a bunch of random cloths put together by dirt and sweat.

Long, tangled and greasy hair fell until his waist; not looking that critical though as it got closer to the roots, there it was still soft and straight (it didn't look much cleaner though). He also had a growing large beard that looked as tangled and bushy as his hair. And it did little job of hiding the man's mouth where yellowed teeth appeared occasionally.

He looked away unable to stare at that stranger anymore…it really made him sick.

Pomfrey looked at him sympathetically and smiled in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry son, after you get cleaned up, have a full meal and a long night's sleep you'll be as good as new." She said with a cheery voice. "Now…I'll leave you to take your shower, anything you need the room will give to you…" the nurse explained with a smile, she looked ready to leave, but didn't, like she had just remembered something. "Hunn you really need to cut that hair of yours! I remember you never let anyone get near it with scissors, but I guess now it's a bit too…long isn't it? You can call me when you're done, I'll cut it for you if you want." She said with a smile then finally headed out of the room.

As soon as she had done so, Sirius looked once again at the mirror before him and it shattered into tiny little pieces before all of it and its shards vanished. Now _that_ was much better.

He got out of those robes and into the shower, suddenly all of his problems seemed to go away. He felt that hot water touching his abused skin and washing away all the dirt on his body. He stood there without moving for a few good minutes just enjoying that feeling the water gave him before actually looking around for the bottles madam Pomfrey had left him.

He scrubbed over and over, hard and non-stop every inch of his body, needing to feel as clean as he hadn't in years. At some point his skin even became red, but it was as though he didn't even notice it, he needed this. After what seemed like hours he could say he was done, at least with his body, that is.

He turned the water off for a moment and watched as a pair of scissors appeared on a stool beside him. He looked at them for a moment just before reaching them and then looking up to find himself staring at a mirror on the wall. He didn't think twice, he cut it all off. It wasn't reduced to a really short cut, his hair was around his shoulders now. Now _that_ he could deal with washing.

After that, he used a blade to carefully take that disgusting beard off his face, and because the mirror did not disappear after he used it he could see that slowly the stranger in his reflection was turning into him.

Just like he had done with his body he did with his locks. Feeling as the magic from all unknown concoctions he had used worked on them. Slowly, his straight-by-nature hair became soft and cleaned like it once was. By the time he was done, he could carelessly run his fingers through them. And that fact almost brought a smile on his face, as he remembered how he used to run them through his hair all the time just to look cool and impress Remus (and how it always worked for him, but when James tried it with Lily she just called him a fat-headed git).

"Moony…" he murmured noticing how hoarse his voice was.

He had to find his ex-lover no matter what and get him out of the mess he was in.

He called madam Pomfrey as soon as he had dressed himself, using a paper airplane the room had provided (he couldn't, after all, stroll down to the infirmary, now could he?). And as he waited for her to come he kept passing his tongue over his teeth unconsciously, it was very nice to feel them smooth again. They had gone back to normal too, pearl white and clean like they had always been.

The woman didn't take long and soon Sirius was sitting in front of that full mirror again and with a question he didn't know how to answer.

"How would you like it?" she asked smiling over his shoulder looking at him through the mirror.

He wasn't looking back though, he still didn't want to look at the mirror until she said 'Done'.

"I don't know…normal?" he tried, all he wanted was to become the way he had been before…

"Hunn…I'll see what I can do" she said looking thoughtful "I'll try to keep it as long as I can, since you always were it like that."

With no objections made she did her magic and Sirius watched as black spots fell all around him. And when she was done, the animagus dared look at the mirror what he saw was…himself.

Yes, much thinner, no smile announcing he was up to something; but it was still him, even his hair looked like it had in school. He smiled weakly not knowing what else to do and saw that the nurse smiled with him.

"Right, now let's get you something to eat shall we?" she suggested and everything around them suddenly changed from bathroom-like to a dinning room.

The large banquet table was already set and full of the most rich, colorful and good-smelling food. Before poppy could even say anything, Sirius was already at the table putting as much of everything in his plate as he could.

She just smiled and shook her head. Some things never change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If that's all the help you can provide us Black, I'm regretting not having you finished off the day you came here." The potions' master snapped as he looked at the list of places Sirius had thought up, they were trying to guess where Remus could be.

"If I'm not mistaken you had _nothing_ before, I narrowed it down to twelve places, I don't know what you're complaining about _Snivellus_" the animagus said calmly, he had become so much more like himself in the last five days he'd been at Hogwarts. (Probably due to Snape's presence, really).

"Keep pushing your luck Black and you'll see what happens to your little friend when we find him" Snape threatened.

Sirius out-right ignored him, his enemy had been throwing threats his way ever since he got here. He didn't know if he was being stupid ignoring them, but when did Sirius black ever think before acting?

"Look, can't you just talk to the order? Send twelve people to those places and we'll probably find him! We can't sit around all day and expect something to happen, if anyone from the ministry finds him, he's dead."

"Don't tempt me, If we had time I swear I'd leave him to be found by Aurors. Unfortunately the full moon is in two days and unless we want the golden boy to be devoured by that beast you call a friend, we do have to find them. And though you might be under the idea that everyone else has as much time to sit around and do nothing as you, I assure you the order is already on it, as Aurors." He said arching his brow.

"Fine then, _I'll_ go after him." Sirius said annoyed grabbing the list from Snape's hands.

"Do as you wish Black, hopefully you'll learn to listen when the dementors catch you in the middle of the street. I think you forget you're on the run…"

"This is more import-"

"I see we're very energetic this morning" a calm voice interrupted them both. "Mr Black, no need to be such in a hurry, I'd like you to hear what I have to say…" Dumbledore said smiling and taking a place on one of the chairs around the table.

The animagus opened his mouth as though ready to retaliate, but then chose to be quiet and do as he was ordered, smart choice really.

"I see you narrowed the places we've been looking in, that's very good. However I advise you against joining the already formed search party, it would be unwise to willingly look for trouble right now Mr. Black. I understand you and Mr. Lupin are very…close, however it is by being here and doing what is asked of you that you'll be able to help him."

He said nothing, instead he kept looking at the names in his hands, if he could just-

"I have 3 groups that will search these places and if they really are in one of them, they'll be found before the full moon. So not to worry…I would just like for you, Sirius, to try and remember anything you might have left out. Severus, please come with me, I need you to explain to Kingsley, Eme-"

His voice got tuned out as he left the room of requirements with the potions' master right behind him, leaving a frustrated Sirius to deal with his own rage.

The former marauder was so annoyed at his condition he felt like taking matters in his own hands without consulting anybody; then he remembered that last time he tried that, it got him sent to Azkaban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every word exchanged between the headmaster, potions' teacher and ex-convict were passed on, in all details, to a couple of people that would most certainly make great use of the information. And it was a matter of luck and racing against time, the treasure hunt that would lead to a series of unfortunate events had begun…

The three groups of two order members started their search the next day. And it unfortunately took longer then they had planned to check and find each place. It resulted on them coming back the day of the full moon with hands empty and not a trail to follow…

The situation became more aggravated when Amycus and Alecto had much more luck at searching for the werewolf and boy-who-lived.

See, the order members had, after all searched all the places Sirius had listed. Everything however was awfully confusing: all houses were abandoned and at the same time some looked recently-lived in, as though it was sure that someone had been there. But none of them looked more 'recent' then the other. Bad timing really…blame it on their lack of luck or whatever else, it was a fact that when they reached the house Remus _was_ in, he had been out by the lake with Harry. Far away from their sights and with a card up his leave their wouldn't dream of counting on: he had James' invisibility cloak (had gotten it out of Sirius' vault).

The death eaters, as was said, had better luck, for that house was one of the firsts they chose to look in, and when they got there they clearly saw both child and werewolf inside…

Now, for them, it was just a matter of waiting for the moon to come and go. Then they would have a _very_ sensitive and harmless little wolf on their hands and an unprotected child within their reach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus paced up and down the hall thinking about what he should do. He noticed, when he came back from the lake, that someone had been here (they didn't really cover it up) and that knowledge made his stomach house butterflies. No matter who it had been, ministry and death-eaters alike were both a threat and the worst of it was: he couldn't run away, for in less than an hour he had a blood-thirsty beast to turn into.

He gathered the Gryffindor courage everyone spoke of and called Harry softly, the boy looked sleepy and he smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey little one, sleepy are you? It's still seven, you know?" he said jokingly, he knew Harry was very tired these days, what with moving around so much and having little food and an immense supply of nightmares keeping him up at night.

"I'm not sleepy" the boy said fighting back a yawn.

Remus thought it was amazing how Harry could make him laugh or smile in a chaotic situation like this one.

"It's ok Harry, but I need you to hear what I'm gonna say ok?" he asked, his face a bit more serious.

It got the kid's attention enough so that the boy looked more alert as he nodded.

"Harry, we're going to…play a little game tonight ok? You like games right?" he asked to make sure the boy was hearing him.

"I do! What game are we gonna play?" he asked become even more awake.

"It's like a game of hide and seek" he explained as he got on his knees, becoming eye leveled with his godson. "Only it lasts _all_ night long".

"All night? So I can't go to sleep?" he seemed sad now.

"You can, you _should_. All that matters Harry is that you stay hidden all night ok? Remember that cloak we take around?"

He nodded still looking confused.

"Well, I want you to have it. You can lie down and everything but you have to keep the cloak over you ok?"

"Ok" the boy answered, though not liking the idea at all.

"Look, you have to pay attention. This is the most important part of all: no matter what you see Harry, no matter what you hear. You can _not_ move, or make any sound at all until I come and say it's ok. Till then you have to keep the cloak over you and stay hidden, ok?"

"I don't like this game" Harry answered truthfully, he had gotten used to speaking his true feelings around Remus.

The lycanthrope just smiled back at him.

"I know Harry, it's not that fun…but if you win I'll get you the biggest piece of chocolate cake ever!" he tried with a big smile. Of course that as a lie, but the boy didn't need to know that, now did he?

That seemed to do the trick and Harry smiled openly. "Ok!"

"So we1l'l start…now ok?" he asked looking at the sky through the small window in the living room.

"I'll play it in my bed!" the boy-who-lived announced gathering the heavy cloak from Remus and barely managing to keep a hold on it.

The werewolf shook his head 'no', that was the first place anyone would look, he really had to hide the boy.

Looking around he saw no other option, but an old closet (call it cupboard if you wish) that would certainly not bring the kid happy memories…but this matter was more important than that.

"You can't go to bed Harry, you have to stay in here" he said pointing to the cupboard to his left.

The boy looked visually frightened by the sight of it. What was going on? First Moony said he had to be quiet, then that he couldn't move and now he had to sleep in a cupboard again? Why?

"Harry please, we don't have much time. You've got to trust me little one, you know I love you very much don't you?" he said sympathetically as he already ushered the boy inside, making a nest-like arrangement of sheets for him to lie on. "It will all be okay in the morning; I'll come for you, and remember that no matter what happens you cannot leave here ok?"

Finally the boy-who-lived agreed on it and Remus, very reluctantly, left him there and hurried to the basement: he had less than ten minutes to lock himself up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N/**

Well that's that :D hunnn

Notes about Chappie:

-I feel like I'm becoming boring again / sorry I can't seem to be able to rush things up just right. I either sum it all up or go on and on with useless details, what's the matter with me people! -sighs- anyway…

-That was a very useless-for-the-actual-plot Sirius scene, but I loved writing it (and it was done like billions of years ago) so no I couldn't leave it out.

-I think some of you will go like "Oh, but couldn't this person have done that and that and this and then all would have been fixed?" I tried to make the problems believable and everything, but if I failed, please let it go as a "for-plot's-sake" kind of thing -laughs-

Oh! This chapter has something different from all the others! It has a drawing to accompany it! It's an illustration I made long ago of Sirius when he had just cut his hair and is all wet, looking gorgeous in the first scene. Go here for it (take the spaces and quotes out people) "http // aaraujo . deviantart . com / art / The-Prisoner-of-Azkaban- 72108221"

And the drawing that goes with it is the one of Sirius as a 21 year old (before the whole James and Lily dying thing happened) "http // aaraujo . deviantart . com /art / Padfoot-57070748" it's just to give you the general idea of what _I_ think Sirius looks like :D (errmm I'm not that good at drawing, so don't crucify me people -hides)

**Answers to reviews:**

**Rekahneko: **hunnn see what she's doing? That little devil:P

**Bottlebrush: **I hope I cleared it up (the snape seeing Sirius thing :P) yes beware :D thanks for your reviews!

**arabellaw:** He has to really :D I think snape seriously hates the lot of them. -laughs-

well remus and harry came back! But there'll be more of them next chappie :) thanks!

**ProtegoNox:** kkkkkk Hunn right you are about the wolf, trouble is to come really :D hhhahah no harry-eating will be involved kkkkk

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Thank you! Who doesn't love them:D The reunion is very, very near I promise!

**Xylia Luna Orion:** ohh I'm a bad influence! Go do your report:p -laughs- Hunn rita is a mere death eaters tool, poor thing. Thanks!

**LittleHero:** Seems like more than one person is running away from schoolwork beacause of me -laughs- ;P Thanks!

**Suicidal Button:** Good thing you like her -happy- I still think she's OOC though, but anyway, she's usefull -laughs-

**SilverWhiteDragon:** Yeah! I hate her too :D I love remmie, and yet I love making his life miserable -laughs- Hunnn sirius will be fine, don't worry :D

**Queen Red Rum:** Yey \o/ Nahh he couldn't have said the potion was wrong, cause one: it was too much for his ego, 2) the potion was already made. So yeah he just has to accept it. hahahahah Omg I laugh so much with your reviews! oH be nice to her, she's not that bad. (or not) be she'll play an important role. Errr...umbrigde? Not in this story really -laughs- maybe in another one? ;P

**Inuyasha's hun: **Yep, everyone is miserable at the moment, but yeah, it'll turn around. Thank you!

**enix-XIII:** thanks :)

Till next chappie!


	10. Chapter 10

Yey another chappie!

See, I'm happy now cause I'm on a sort of holiday. I just love it that my country is a catholic one cause catholics have loads of holidays! And so the whole country gets the day off -grins- right now we're going into some sort of "Sacred week" or something, So I have no classes today, or tomorrow or the day after that -grins- Four days of fun yeyeyey

Yey! \o/

Anyway, the JK lady owns it all.

PS: has anyone read AS/S? (as in, AlbusSeverus/Scorpius?) Omg I'm loving this ship!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took off his robes and sighed, calming down was not easy for him right now...because he knew he'd pay hell for his curse today. After all, for Remus it was easy to understand the situation he was going through at the moment, the wolf however would been enraged. All he could hope for, as he put his robes and wand away, was to wake up in one piece and still inside that basement.

A shiver ran through his spine and he knew it was coming. He felt himself start trembling in anticipation, the cold basement not really helping his situation. His breathing became irregular as his heart started beating faster and faster. Any time now…

Then there was the pain.

It shot through his back and brought him to his knees. Funny, how one could never get used to that monthly curse, it was as though he was feeling it for the first time. He heard the snapping of rearranging bones and felt the pain cause by it coursing through him…he didn't even bother to try and control his screams, he had thought of it before and used proper silencing charms.

He felt needle-like objects pierce his skin in the oddest way, those things came from inside his flesh, and a quick look at his arms told him it was fur. He couldn't help but scream again, this time however it came out sounding more howl-like. It should really, since at that moment his jaw had projected itself forward, morphing slowly into a snout.

Teeth gave way to fangs as nails grew into claws and slowly the recently transformed werewolf became aware that he was the one in control. Remus' mind had been completely shadowed and now it was the beast that saw the world through murderous yellow eyes that was in command.

The first thing it realized was that it was very, _very_ hungry, and that made him automatically upset. Not really nice to have a werewolf in a bad mood… He looked around and his ears stood up as he tried to make some sense as to where he was. He didn't recognize this place…it wasn't the one he was usually in. It didn't change the fact however that he was locked. Why was he always locked! 

His rage at being starved and kept away build up and he ruthlessly charged the wall in front of him, as though trying to slam it down with the weight of his body. It, obviously, didn't move an inch and instead the wolf just got the full blow back.

He shook his head trying to clear up his confusion and then looked around a bit more carefully. From one specific part of the wall he could see dim light creeping in, there was a gap underneath it. It meant that it wasn't a wall at all, it was a door and so without thinking much more he redirected his energies to try and knock _that_ down. He felt as it trembled under his weight, but became more and more frustrated as he realized that's all he could get it to do… it just wouldn't break!

It howled and growled as though wounded and started running around the room. Everything that came in contact with him was shred and reduced to nothing. A pile of boxes were ripped, books were torn, shelves knocked off. He just hated being claustrophobic like that! He wanted to destroy everything!

But it just wasn't enough, those inanimate things did nothing to easy his hunger, did nothing to satisfy the need he felt to feel blood inside his mouth. He needed to bite and claw at something that was alive! So before thinking much he looked down at his own paws and didn't hesitate before sinking his fangs in one of them.

At the same time, pain and pleasure hit him and he whimpered. Unfortunately for the man he'd become in a few hours, he decided that doing that was worth it. And so the sharp fangs came down a second time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should go in now…" said a _very_ impatient voice.

"No, it's too risky Amycus! We don't know where the werewolf is!" his sister hissed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Nor do we know where he hid the boy. If we get into the wrong room, everything will be over"

"But what if someone finds him before we do?" the man reasoned obviously annoyed, as he fingered the locket hanging from his neck.

"What do you think were doing here? You're suppose to, just as I am, watch to make sure _no one_ gets in there!" she said, though understanding completely her brother's frustration. "Tomorrow the werewolf will be useless, and _that's_ when we'll get the boy" she said in a victory voice.

He grinned and watched the house far away from the tree he was in. without a doubt, the following day would be _very_ promising.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came to himself he immediately wished he hadn't. He felt a sharp pain bolt through his arm and cringed, what had he done last night?

He wasn't sure of the time, since in the basement was as dark as though it was night, but he knew for sure that morning had already come and he had to hurry. After all he had left harry inside that awful place and had to get him out…

He wished he could rest a bit though, usually after full moons he spent the whole day in bed trying to recover his energy…and when it was as vicious as last night's had been, he would rather not move much at all…

He breathed in heavily as he looked at his right arm and leg, both were deeply wounded and he looked away from them immediately, no use intensify a pain that he had five minutes to get rid of.

Reminding himself this was his own choice (to take harry , that is) and that he had his responsibilities no matter what, he bit back the pain and slowly stood up, trying to support himself on his good leg. Limping and using the wall for support he crossed the room to where he had left his wand, feeling as the cold floor froze his bare feet.

In possession of his wand, he tried the easiest charms he could remember to heal himself (his lack of energy wouldn't allow him to do much complex ones). And watched as all he could manage to do was stop the blood from flowing. A scourgify was also cast to clean away the dry dark red liquid. He thought of making bandages right now, transfiguring a part of his robes but decided against it; he wanted to have a good shower first.

So he put back the robes from the previous night feeling the pain from the constant friction of the fabric against open wounds. And pocketing his wand he headed for the stairs. He climbed one step at a time carefully, trying not to damage himself even further.

As he moved up (and being still very sensitive from the full moon) he clearly heard unexpected sounds coming from the house. He tensed up and immediately grabbed his wand; he had told Harry not to leave the cupboard, he didn't think the boy would do otherwise and so he became completely alert.

He tried as hard as he could not to make any sound (though it was hard what with limping like he was). And as he reached the last step he put his ear close to the second door (the first one being at the beginning of the stairs) and tried to pick up something. He could hear faint voices but couldn't tell what they were saying.

Depending on whom it was he'd be in real deep trouble…the ministry would probably just take him away and lock him up in Azkaban forever. If it was Sirius… well, he'd rather not think about that, but if it was the death eaters (assuming the daily prophet's hysteria had some foundation) then he'd be dead before noon.

How could this be happening? Why today of all days? Why! He could barely keep himself up, let alone fight someone! He felt like crying at that moment, he felt like screaming in frustration (suddenly realize how the wolf in him must feel every full moon). It was like no matter what sacrifices he made, not matter how much he tried to do things right, the world was conspiring against him.

He grit his teeth and tightened the grip on his wand, whoever or whatever it was he had to face right now…he'd do it. It wasn't like he could run away, he had an innocent child to protect and if Harry was found by the wrong people…he shivered at that thought. Not only could he be killed but whatever it did happen, it'd be all Remus' fault and, alive or dead, the werewolf would never forgive himself.

So with the determination of a remaining soldier, ready to give his life to whatever cause he stood for; Remus opened the door, pushing his very real pain to the back of his mind, and left the basement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She realized she did not have a clue as to where she was when she opened her eyes. Frowning she looked around and then slowly she remembered everything. It wasn't very nice to wake up like this every day, having to remember you were still captive and under threats. Even for Rita Skeeter it became more trouble than it was worth.

Sure she would, and without a doubt, sell this whole story and make money off of it; but she'd have a hard time admitting what she had done. After all, the imperius curse had only been cast on her to _bring_ her from the prophet to where the death eaters kept her. All the spying she had done was only under threats.

"Who would possibly blame me?" she asked herself out loud.

Of course that, no matter what she said, the truth was that she was feeling awfully guilty. It was not like she did those things because she _wanted_ to, but never the less she did them anyway. Maybe if she hadn't been so concerned with her own well-being she would have tried to somehow warn somebody or anything of the sort. But then again, that's way she had been sorted into Slytherin not Gryffindor back in her days.

However, this time it was much more serious…she knew what sort of information she had passed on. She knew that Alecto and Amycus had found the boy-who-lived and she also knew that when everyone found out who had helped them do it, there'd be no mercy for her.

So out of an egoistic sense of self-preservation she stood up, it wasn't like there was anything _actually_ keeping her in this place. She had to, at least, try and knowing that at this time (she was sure the rising of the sun had been at least a couple of hours ago) the brother and sister would be busy elsewhere and would not care to find out where or what she was doing.

Once again she took the path back to Hogwarts for what seemed the hundredth time that week, only now she had some serious mending to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was impatient walking around the room of requirements trying to get himself to listen to reason and not do anything stupid. He hadn't slept much that night haunted by thoughts of an enraged moony shredding James' son to pieces and wondered if Remus was, at this moment, sobbing over the boy's body.

'No! Positive thoughts!' he ordered himself while shaking that image away.

Poppy came in at sometime around eight in the morning, she too was worried, but tried as hard as she could not to seem so. In a way she calmed him down, speaking of possibilities and how Remus had probably managed to do the whole thing safely and (because they both knew him very well) she showed him through simple logic how silly it sounded to assume that Remus would act without thinking.

Then she had left him with his own thoughts again, not before he assured her he'd stop trying to open a hole on the floor from walking up and down so much.

He had not expected however that the moment she had left, an annoying little insect would have gotten in, nor did he expect the news it would bring…

He sat down on the bed trying to pretend he wasn't nervous and it was then that a voice sounded loud and clear to his left.

"Sirius Black" a high-pitched professional-sounding woman's voice called.

He almost jumped from where he was and stood up ready to act, not matter who that person was.

"How did you get in here?" he asked frowning, Dumbledore had not spoken of any visit from order members (not that she looked like one) or anyone else.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now, does it dear?" she asked in a plastic-sweet voice shaking her head in a way that made her perfect blonde curls bounce.

"Who are you?" he demanded, feeling awfully defenseless without a wand he could use.

She looked almost offended with that question and made a scandalized face, but it all dissolved when she remembered what she had to do.

"I believe we don't have much time and so you better go" she said, her tone making her sound important.

"Go where? What do you want? How _did_ you get in here?" he asked again, unsure of what to make of the woman that didn't seem like a threat.

"Go after Remus Lupin, of course, and Harry potter. There are a couple of death eaters after them you know."

Instantly he got closer to her and she had his full attention.

"Remus? How do you…never mind. You know where he is! Tell me! Is he ok?" he asked as though suddenly his life depended on the answers to those questions.

She arched her thin eyebrow as though finding it all amusing.

"I'll take you there" she said simply, after all she knew where they were.

He'd have followed her blindly if he was his old self; however it all seemed too great to be true. Sure, a woman he had never seen in his life would suddenly barge into the room of requirements with all the information he needed to protect the two people he loved the most. There was _definitely_ something wrong there.

"You expect me to just follow you? I don't even know who you are! How do I know this isn't a trap from…the ministry!" he thought quickly.

Again that scandalized look.

"I'll have you know Mr. Black that I do _not_ work for the ministry, I work for the daily prophet!" she announced like it was the highest post one could aspire to reach. "And if you don't believe, well…soon you'll read the story, written by me, of how the werewolf's body was found in a deserted cabin and how the boy-who-lived is-"

"Fine!" he said, more to shut her up than anything else, he needed no more mental images then the ones he already had. "What do you mean death eaters have them? And why did Remus ha-"

"Do you think we have the time for this?" she asked impatiently.

He looked hesitant and just as he was about to say something the door opened.

"Sirius, Pomfrey told me you were up, we'll need to-" a tall black man started speaking but stopped as soon as he saw the blonde standing in the middle of the room. "Rita Skeeter!" he asked out of surprise, they have also been looking for her at the Aurors' department.

She seemed much more pleased at the man's reaction than from Sirius'.

"Right, me, I'll be sure to clear everything up, but now Mr. Black and I have to hurry." She said tossing her hair back.

"Hurry? What? Weren't you kidnapped? Sirius, where do you think you're going? Are you trying to get arrested?" he demanded as a frown appeared on his face.

"She says she knows where Remus and Harry are, it's our only lead Kingsley. I'd rather follow it" he explained briefly 

"What? How do you know she's tell-"

"Not meaning to interrupt your conversation" she cut in "But let's go!" she called, already set to leave the room.

"I'm going, are you?" Sirius said with resolve looking back at the other order member.

Kingsley seemed awfully hesitant, but then reckoned it was better he went since Sirius was not armed and would only land himself in more trouble. Not to mention that he was an auror and would deal much better with anything that might arise.

"I won't leave you to go alone, but I think we better speak to Dumbledore first" he reasoned. "The worst has passed already, the full moon is gone, and whatever had to happen already did."

"There are death eaters after them! Every thing's changed." The animagus explained briefly before following the woman out.

At that phrase, Shacklebolt also tailed after them.

"Oh, and can neither of you mention this to anyone? I'm…kind of not registered yet" Rita said before transforming into the tiny little bug.

Sirius arched his eyebrow, surprised for a moment just before he remembered he had to transform too.

So in the next second a large auror, a bear-like dog and a weird greenish beetle fled from Hogwarts' grounds at full speed and after reaching the gate three humans disaparatted in a flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Hohohoh! I wonder what will happen now XD

I'll try not to take long to update! Kkkk

This chapter is shorter then the other ones but for a reason: The next scene to come to the plot is not a scene I can cut, meaning I can't just stop in the middle of it, then it'll have to wait till next chapter (I had to choose between making this chapter a bit smaller or impossibly larger so…)

Anyway, no notes (I can remember) for this chapter :P

Answer to reviews!

**ProtegoNox: **Thanks :) I really enjoyed making that scene! Hunn I understand what you said about poppy, but I have to say: it was intentional. I think poppy was attached to Remus in a way she wasn't attached to any other student (marauders included) and they shared a mother-son bond. So I think she still holds a grudge against Sirius, kinda like "you destroyed my son, so pay for it!" -laughs- something like that, cause even though she knows now that Sirius isn't guilty it doesn't change the pain he put Remus through by getting arrested. And the way she sees it, guilty or not, it was Sirius actions (choosing to change secret keepers) that got him into Azkaban and made Remus life miserable. So yeah, she doesn't know how to cope with that for now so she doesn't really measures her words to not hurt sirius and stuff, hope that makes sense -laughs- Yeah! Stupid aurors! Nahhnn death eaters are always smarter -laughs evily-

**Bottlebrush:** I have to say Alecto and Amycus were awfully convenient ;P Thank you so much! -loves your reviews- are you a beta reader? (just curious) cause you're amazing! -hugs- I'm writing everything you say down so to make corrections, but I'll re-up the chappies only when the story is complete and I get a beta :D Thanks thanks thanks! (my english sucks sometimes -sighs-)

**SilverWhiteDragon:** o.o'

**dristi:** ok ok ok! -laughs- here it is!

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Huunnn I wonder if he will -laughs evilly- next chapter we'll find out! Thanks!

**arabellaw:** Yeah, I just get this awful feeling like they're cornered (they are really). I wonder if they'll find him :P Yep, Sirius will get back to his joyful arrogant gorgeous self :D Thanks!

**Xylia Luna Orion:** They did get there before Sirius! Now what:D kkkk Thanks!

**Kageshi:** here it is!

**choco-crush: **-blushes- thanks kkkk Hunnn don't worry Remus/Sirius will come...eventually -hides-

**Imbri of the Moon: **Hey! Long time no see! I missed your reviews:D Well, it's kinda good ain't it? Having a bunch of new chapters to read all at once? ;P Remus is…well…he's in deep -inserts a really bad word here- if you know what I mean ;P Dumbledore…hunn eh should pay more attention shouldn't he? He shouldn't have let Sirius get arrested in the first place. Tsk tsk tsk silly man u.u

**LittleHero: **Let's hope he does, he's just…what? Three hours late XD kkkkk thanks!

**Enix-XIII: **it even makes me nervous! -laughs- 

Thanks to those reviewing! To those who don't: errm…ermm…no slash for you! -pouts- please review if you're liking/hating the story, I LIVE FOR FEEDBACK people. I write so I can get reviews revieewwwsssss hohohohoho (Ok, I'm exaggerating XD)

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hohohoho and so the story begins to unfold -laughs evily-

Eyeyyey happy easter everybody (what does this have to do with anything? Kkkkk) I'm eating loads of chocolate eggs (Hunnn…I don't think you guys know what I'm talking about but…really…it's brilliant).:D

Well, once again the lady owns it all, and let me just say this one thing: Beware of this chappie. There I said it, now on to the story!

He tried to be as quiet as he could when he came from the hall into the living room. And the closer he got, the clearer he could hear the conversation.

"…the ones upstairs, there's nothing." A woman's voice came, she sounded angry and frustrated.

"They couldn't possibly have fled! We've been watching them all day. He's got to be here somewhere!" a man spoke, sounding as the woman had.

Remus closed his eyes, letting dread course through him; it was official, he had two people after him, after Harry. He stopped against the way wall, realizing it was harder to ignore his pain than he had thought and tried to become steadier. He hid behind the wall he was leaning on and with all caution on the world he stared around it trying to see something that was happening in the living room.

The place had become quiet again and he heard footsteps fading away, one of them was leaving the room. Maybe he could handle the one that there was left, maybe it wasn't all lost. He bit his lower lip like he always did when nervous and gathering his courage he stepped out from behind the wall.

There was a dark haired woman standing with his back turned to him (and he had to say, she looked almost as beat as he did). And what made his eyes budge and him act fast was that fact that she had opened the cupboard door. She peered inside in a very automatic way, since it was easy to conclude the place was empty and stepped away, though leaving the door opened.

Remus didn't wait longer; he pointed the wand at the intruder and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

The woman's wand flew out of her hand and she almost got knocked off her feet by the force of the spell and turned around with rage in her eyes.

"Get out of here" he ordered, looking every bit the werewolf he was.

If she thought that to be a dangerous threat she didn't show it, she looked as though waiting for help to come from the sky…or from the room right by that one.

When Remus realized that, he was late to dodge not a spell but something he couldn't see that came around his neck from behind him, the other death eater had comeback. If he wasn't so determined to save his godson he might have passed out right then from the pain. 

The man standing behind him had placed a _silver_ locket around his neck and was gripping it full force. Remus could swear he saw the blood spilling from his neck onto the floor and he screamed in a heart wrenching way. Tears dropped from his eyes and he even dared bring his hands around the chain trying to somehow stop it from melting his flesh, it only got him a pair of cut open hands to go with his throat.

For a reason unknown to him the death eater let him go and he fell to the floor unable to hold the weight of his body any longer. The pain on his neck intensified by the second as the wound kept eroding more and more of his flesh and he felt the droplets of blood that seemed on fire rolling down his chest and soaking his shirt.

He didn't even bother to prevent whatever made its way through his throat and into his mouth from leaving his body; he threw it all up watching with watery eyes as a yellowish orange substance stained the mold eaten carpet underneath him.

"Disgusting" the woman muttered staring at him darkly and then turned to her brother "You could have killed him Amycus! We need him to find the boy." She said with a stern look.

"You're welcome" he answered sarcastically "It's just a little silver, I know what I'm doing"

Alecto fought the urge to roll her eyes; her brother was always impulsive like that. She picked up her wand from where Remus had thrown it to and came back to tower over the werewolf.

"Tell me where he is!" she ordered at once, her wand pressed to his open wounds making him moan.

He was breathing heavily gritting his teeth and feeling the sweat (or was it blood?) running down his forehead. "I don't…I d-don't know" he managed to say with trembling lips.

"He was here with you, filthy half-breed! Don't lie to me! Show us where he is!" she yelled, making her wand now puncture him on his gash like a needle would.

"Alecto, let me deal with him, go look for the boy. Both of us being here is a waste of time." Her brother said as he stepped next to the Remus.

She seemed to pounder for a moment, but stepped away, her brother _was_ better at doing this than she was. "If you kill him Amycus…" she warned looking at him sternly.

"Go already!"

In a very odd way Remus felt a though he preferred the woman being there, it looked like she was the man's restraint and without her there, he'd do as he pleased. And…well, he was right.

"Like me make it easy for you werewolf, you tell me where the kid is and I'll kill you in a blink of an eye, you won't feel a thing, die like a hero. But if you wanna do it the hard way…" he kept playing with the locket in his hands and watched as Remus looked at it as though hypnotized.

The lycanthrope however did not say a thing, he kept acting as though the man was not addressing him, it was better to try and ignore him, though the sight of that silver made chain made his spine shiver.

"Tell me where he is!" the man yelled as he kicked him on the side, his frustration and rage building up to the point where they were almost visible.

"No!" Remus yelled back before he could even think, so much for playing oblivious…

A dark loathsome look was thrown his way and then the man smirked. His wand pointed at the heavy locket in his hands and he spoke an incantation Remus would probably know all about. The object rearranged itself and became a silver bat, like the ones used for quidditch, only this one was longer. And Remus could easily imagine its use, believe him, it had nothing to do with a silly game…

If just staring at it was terrorizing…when it came down on his flesh, without a warning, he felt himself leave his body. The pain was so intense his eyes bulged and he arched his back, wishing that the floor below would just swallow him. He had never been a victim of the cruciatus curse, but he guessed that it must feel something like that; it really made you want to die. He thought of Alice and Frank…however it was that they had managed, he'd have to do it to.

The first time the silver bar met with his back it burned him and he felt the same way he had when the chain had been around his neck, it really seemed like he was melting off. Then it came the second time and his flesh split open, as did the robes on his back now revealing the bloody mess of a large gash that ran all through his spine. It felt as though someone was pouring boiling oil in his open wound and he screamed as he tried to get away from that man, no such luck really, he could barely move his fingers. When it came the third time Remus not only felt, but also heard, as his bone broke as though it was nothing. And whichever one it was, it had just punctured something inside of him.

If he had thought once that his transformations screams were desperate and loud, right now he was sure eve the dead could hear him. 

To his relief, the bar didn't come the fourth time; instead, he had his hair grabbed forcefully by the death eater who was torturing him.

"I'll break every bloody bone in your body werewolf! Tell me! Where is he?!" He ordered as he forced Remus to look at him.

"Just what are you doing Amycus?! Sounds like you're killing him!" Alecto had just come back through the door looking distressed.

Her brother let go of Remus and the lycanthrope's head fell like a lifeless limb on the floor.

"What do you think? I'm trying to make him crack" he said like a spoiled child would, staring at the blood on his victim's back.

"You're amusing yourself!" she accused, all annoyed because she hadn't found a thing.

"And weren't you supposed to be looking for Harry potter?"

"I couldn't find him…He did something to the boy, he hid him under a spell, I think." She commented as she used her wand to lift some furniture out of place, trying to find a spot she might have missed. She tried accioing invisibility cloaks, ending disillusionment charms and what not…

Annoyed like she hadn't been a long time, she turned her attention to Remus again.

"Using your wand, Amycus, is much more useful, though it's not as fun" she lectured.

She kneeled down beside him, not caring about all the mess around her and lifted Remus head like her brother had done.

"We're bringing veritaserum. Even if you don't want to, you _will_ answer! So make your life easier, won't you?" she lied, trying to lure him into speaking.

He kept quiet; speaking was a very, _very_ useless way of wasting his energy. All he wanted was to concentrate on trying to somehow push the pain to the back of his mind.

"Don't pretend you can't hear me, you mudblood!" she shrieked, as though his every little action (or lack thereof) was an insult to her presence. "Crucio!" she exclaimed finally.

He cried and begged as he felt the curse hit his body, he was desperate, he didn't want this anymore; he couldn't take it anymore. He writhed around the floor, as though trying to get away from whatever was causing him that pain, but it was as though it was coming from inside of him. He felt as though his bones were all breaking and penetrating his organs and shards of it were ripping him from the inside out.

But he was a werewolf, he had been transforming every month for the past seventeen years. The Cruciatus curse wasn't as unbearable for him as it was for other people, or maybe that's what he kept telling himself not to lose his sanity. 

When the effect wore off it was as though he was in heaven, for a least two seconds that is, because it was cast again and this time it the silver bar came with it.

When it stopped the second time he felt an uncontrollable nausea, ending with vomiting the second time that morning, however this time he didn't just throw up the contents of his near empty stomach, blood had come with it.

He ignored the death eaters' voices, he knew what they wanted, he knew he couldn't crack, he knew he would keep suffering. However much he could block out the voices, the pain only intensified and all he could do was stay there and take it. It was then that he had the most selfish thought in a very, very long time.

He wished to die.

He wanted out, for a moment he struggled…for a moment he didn't care what happened to anyone else. For a moment all he wanted was to die so he didn't have to feel this pain anymore, so he wouldn't be blamed for not trying. If he was dead no one could blame him for not protecting Harry. He wished he could die so he could stop fighting because he was tired, he was very tired.

He felt disgusted with himself the next second. How could he be thinking about what _he_ felt when a mere child of four years of age was about to be found out by these two? If he, as a grown man, was feeling like this…what would they do to Harry?

He tried moving, he really did, but the world spun around, he only saw blurred images and heard muffled voices. 'That's it' he thought 'This is what dying feels like…'

His sharp senses were slowly dying on him, the overwhelming smell of blood and vomit were slowly being pushed to the back of his mind, all there was left was the pain…and only that.

"Stupefy!" a strong voice echoed through the house, though the werewolf heard it so far away.

"Expelliarmus!" a second one shouted.

Neither belonged to the death eaters; that Remus was (even if unconsciously) aware of.

Another stupefy was fired and the lycanthrope remotely acknowledged what was going on, someone was here. Someone was here to save Harry.

"Remus!" a voice called desperately as a body landed next to his. "Damn it! Remus, can…can you move?" it asked sounding awfully worried.

The brown headed one opened his eyes trying to look at the person whose voice sounded so familiar. And as he did he realized he was staring at the ceiling, he had been turned onto his back. The blurred figured that towered over him slowly gained a little focus and he stared, feeling almost drugged, as he realized that the wizard was none other than Sirius Black.

He wanted to say something; he could say anything he wanted to, because he thought he was dreaming, he thought he was in a paradise for the dead. But he didn't manage to do anything other than go into a coughing fit, not really a good idea what with his broken ribs.

But slowly he regained control over his own throat and tried with all his might to get his voice out.

"H-how…you?" he tried asking, for he thought it wasn't possible, Sirius just couldn't be standing there. Maybe he was seeing things, maybe there was someone there but he only saw the figure of his former lover since that was the only person he wished to see before he died. Whoever it was, it wasn't either of the death eaters who had just been stupefied…

"he…th-there…h-har..ry" the werewolf tried to point to the left side of the room.

"Harry? " the animagus asked frowning, realizing he had forgotten for a second that this search was equally about finding James' son. He was too overwhelmed by the sight before him, all he could understand was that Remus was half dead in front of him and he hadn't a clue on what to do about it.

Kingsley appeared in the room again, he had been dealing with the death eaters.

"Sirius, I sent a patronus message, the aurors are coming" he looked at Remus for a second, looking away almost immediately, it wasn't a very pretty sight. "I asked for a healer too, you got everything under control? I have to watch these two…try to find where he hid Harry Potter." He asked.

The black haired one nodded and then turned his attention back to his ex-lover. And what he saw was the corpse-like Remus crawling with the help of his broken limbs towards the spot he had pointed to before.

"Remus, stop forcing yourself, stay still! The healers are coming" he said already kneeling down besides the man even though not looking directly at the werewolf. Truth was, even Sirius couldn't bear to look at him for too long…it made him want to scream in rage, it made him want to cry, and it made him nauseous too. Especially now that Remus had turned onto his stomach revealing his open back, it was too much.

The werewolf seemed like he wanted to say something, but it only resulted in more blood climbing its way through his throat and out of his mouth.

It really was too overwhelming; Sirius had to grab a hold of his self restraint not to mimic the other marauder's action.

Remus was now looking at the empty cupboard whose door had been open all throughout this little torture session with his hand reaching out. "Y-you..ca…com-me, Harry"

Nothing happened, the cupboard was still empty and Sirius was starting to doubt Remus present sanity. "Si..the clo-"the werewolf started to say but started coughing again, "the…cloak" he managed to barely whisper.

Funny, how it didn't occur to the werewolf at any moment that he was also running from Sirius Black. That, actually, that man was suppose to be just as a threat to Harry as the other death eaters were. However, the person Remus saw there was really Sirius, his Sirius, not the killer, and he'd trust his lover with everything. Of course the werewolf, had he been in his right mind, would have never given away Harry 's position to that man. Thank Merlin for his momentary insanity then.

The animagus breathed in heavily and reached into the small cupboard with caution as though something could attack him at any moment. But close to the wall he felt something fluid-like under his touch, he recognized it right away and with same caution he pulled it.

The cloak slid off to reveal the boy underneath, and if Sirius had to describe him in few words he'd say his godson looked like a frightened kitten. No, a terrorized one.

Harry was curled up on the corner of the wall, trembling and keeping his arms wrapped around his knees. His eyes were wide and tears fell though he wasn't even blinking. He was holding back his sobs and so looked like he was convulsing and the pair of swollen eyes didn't help either.

"Siri…s, t-take…him…don't…see me…lik-ke this"

Sirius felt his heart wrenching inside his chest by both sights and again that overwhelming feeling came. He did as asked and took Harry out of the closet (though the boy tried to back away from him). "Come here Harry, you're fine, you're gonna be fine. Everything is over now" he whispered awkwardly as the boy wrapped himself around him in a death grip.

The boy-who-lived, at that moment would have probably even held onto a death-eater for dear life just the same way. All he wanted was an adult presence to somehow make him feel safe. For the only reference of a father-figure he had had was on the floor looking like the dead, truth was, Harry wanted to stay the furthest away from him as he could. For he couldn't cope with the idea of that being Moony, he couldn't cope with what had just happened, he didn't know what to make of it, all he knew was he wanted to hide never to be found again.

With Harry safely clinging to him, Sirius turned his attention completely to Remus. Daring to look at him directly, more than that; touch him.

"Remus…Remmie, talk to me, come on. Don't stop talking to me ok?" the man pleaded, touching the other's sticky hair. And then tried moving Remus onto his back again, he wanted to look at him.

The werewolf had tears in his eyes and looked completely lost. He was really, he didn't understand how this could be happening, how suddenly his last wishes were granted and Sirius just appeared out of nowhere to save Harry. He had imagined what he'd do if he ever saw Sirius again, he had imagined what he could tell him, he had played it all in his mind but now he had no idea what it had been all about. The only thing he managed to say was the one he'd regret for eternity if he didn't tell Sirius.

"…l-lov…ve …" it was all he could manage to whisper as tears continuously fell.

Sirius felt a tear of his own roll down his face and was so overwhelmed he didn't even manage to say it in return.

"Remmie, look at me, you're gonna be fine ok? Just…just hold on, the healers are coming. I…I have so much I…" damn it, that was so not the time for this!

Without a warning Kingsley came into the room, he looked extremely disturbed all of a sudden. It'd make you uneasy to see such a composed man look worried like that. Sirius could tell it wasn't something very good then…He was looking around sharply as though expecting to find something.

"Sirius, forget the healer coming! Take Remus to St. Mungos now!" he ordered as he finally seemed to find what he had been looking for. He bent down to get it and showed it immediately to the ex-convict.

Sirius frowned as he got the blood soaked bat from the auror. He looked at it and felt his heart pounding sharply inside his chest. He could tell right away.

"Silver" he whispered to himself, a wave of panic flooded through him. He felt his eyes sting as he looked at his former lover's mutilated body once again. 

Remus was going to die.

Sirius drew in a breath and closed his eyes trying to control his nerves, he had to act. Now. Fast. "Ok, a wand, where's the wand?" he asked himself as he stood up holding Harry in his arms. Kingsley had given him his spare one to use…

Finding it he quickly cast a locomotor charm and Remus' body hovered above the floor. He noticed that the werewolf had his eyes closed and looked too pale for a normal person. Trying to pretend he didn't feel like he was already carrying a corpse he started waking. Remus wouldn't die on him, he just wouldn't.

So together with his two most loved ones Sirius left the house and as soon as he was out of the wards he apparated to St. Mungos.

**A/N:**

Wow, I think that was the longest chapter yet!

:P

**Notes:**

-Yes I'm an evil human being, and yet somehow I manage to sleep at night :D

-Remember all that "beware of the nastiness to come" talk? Well..now you know what I was talking about :D

**Answer to ****Reviews:**

**LittleHero:** Thank you! :) Yeah, see, I said she'd come in handy :P. I hope this chapter met your expectations!

**enix-XIII:** There it is :D

**Suicidal Button:** It's ok kkkk :P Hunn I wouldn't exactly say they're 'alright' but one can hope right? -laughs-

**arabellaw:** Nice to know I kept you on the edge -grins- What can I say, death eaters are smart :D I said I'd make Rita useful :D Thanks!!

**Xylia Luna Orion:** Thank you! Yeyey they finally met! Sort of anyway :P Ahhnn the death eaters didn't get harry after all :D

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Yep, a bit more action now :P don't kill me :D Err...harry's safe...errr..sort of...hopefully he'll get over it before his twenties -laughs-

-ponders- Hunn…I got 6 reviews this past chapter, while in the past I had 10 per chappie, are you guys trying to tell me something?? -cries-

Kkkkk No, but seriously…review or else ¬¬ (I'm serious, I keep writing cause reviews let me know people are enjoying…so don't give me a reason to stop ¬¬ cause I will) -pouts-

:D till next chappie! (if I get enough reviews u.u -pouts again-)


	12. Chapter 12

Huunn I know I've been away for long, and it's a long story " so please forgive me!

I'm releasing two chappies today! Will that make up for it?

Sorry again!! Here it is!

JK own'em but don't deserv'em -.-

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

He had spoken harshly to the dummy in the window and quickly he'd been let through. He was so distressed that he didn't know what to say when he came in.

But even in his confusion he slowly realized what had been nudging at the back of his mind. He was making a _very_ big mistake. What in the name of Merlin did he think he was doing?

He, Sirius Black, who had 10,000 galleons placed on his head brought a kidnapped boy-who-lived wrapped around his neck looking like he had just come back from confronting you-know-who. And then there was the minor detail of the floating, mutilated body of a werewolf who was also on the run right behind him. Surely, some might arch an eyebrow at that.

He'd get chucked back in Azkaban as soon as soon as someone laid eyes on him! And as for Remus…well he didn't want to think about it, the situation was already bad as it was.

Sirius shook his head, commanding himself to think fast. A healer was coming his way and she already had a frown on her face. Think think think!

He thought about Hogwarts, but knew Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to deal with this. She didn't have certain knowledge that might be required, but most of all, she didn't have resources. Not only that, but he'd have to apparate to outside the gates and then cross the whole campus to get to the school. It took the time he certainly did not have.

He became so desperate that for a moment he thought about the muggle world. But that was impossible. Not only did he not know if muggles could deal with this, seriously, what lie could he possibly make up? And he had no idea how to reach a hospital in muggle London.

What had Kingsley been thinking? Sending him in there?! Wasn't _Sirius_ was supposed to be the impulsive one? He needed someone to guide him in situations like this.

"What happened?" the woman asked, looking almost shocked.

See, in the wizarding world it wasn't very common for a person to come in with injuries like that. Because even the result of fights weren't this bloody. Sure, someone could lose their mind, could sprout another hand, could get all sort of gruesome effects from spells and curses. But it was never like this, it looked almost like the man had been in a true muggle fight, where people used knives and guns that would cut and spawn blood. Not wands whose traces were different.

Ok, so his time was up. He had to do something _now_.

Before he even thought through the whole idea he was already pointing his wand at the woman.

"Don't say anything and come with me" he ordered letting her see his face.

The healer gasped and looked around as though trying to, without making a sound, call for help.

"What are you waiting for? We don't have any time! I need you to save him, move!" he said, playing awfully well the role of the convict everyone believed he was.

"look, don't…don't do anything. I…we don't need to go anywhere, we can help him here. And you should…you should try to turn yours-"

"I'm not asking for advice! Remus is dying! MOVE NOW!" he ordered feeling the rage take him completely. How dare she try and make stupid and useless small talk when the person he loved the most was decorating the floor with blood?

The woman didn't try again, she lifted her hands in defeat and followed him out, one should not try to argue with Sirius Black.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

As they crossed the campus to reach the castle, the woman forced to follow Sirius became more and more confused. Was the man truly insane? Well, ok, the daily prophet had already set that straight; but really, coming to Hogwarts? In broad daylight? It was more than mad, it was stupid! Well, the healer wasn't about to point that out, now was she? Since she was safe as long as she was here, or at least she chose to believe that.

They crossed the halls and bumped into no one, classes were being held at the moment so naturally no student was wondering about.

"Come on, through here" he said, finally slowing down just to make a turn and enter the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" he called without even bothering to notice she was standing just before him , tending to a boy who was sitting on the bed with a bleeding knee.

She frowned just by hearing his voice.

"Sirius!" she said in a low reprimanding tone, finding it unbelievable that the man would just waltz in like that and risk being discovered for whatever little reason had brought him here.

But that's when she actually looked at him, no, when she realized what hovered right beside him. Never mind the boy in his arms too, the sight of Remus body made her stand up with her eyes wide. She asked nothing, she didn't care how it happened, how Sirius had just a few hours ago been in his room and now had Harry Potter in his arms and Remus under this condition.

"Put him he-" she started to say.

"Room of requirements, there's everything we might need"

He had barely finished the phrase she was already following them out, suddenly forgetting all about a second year in need of mending and ignoring a woman in green who just stared at her like she had grown a second head as they ran.

"Sirius what…how…weren't you up stairs? How did this…" she asked as she finally got over her initial shock. They didn't stop moving however.

"I'll explain later! Remus…they…he's…it was silver, I don't know…" he started saying as they climbed the stairs now to the fourth floor. He was going to try and say something else when he spotted a ghostly figure hovering just in the next floor. "Sir Nicholas! Get Dumbledore! Did you hear? Call him! Tell him to go to the seventh floor, he'll know!" he ordered.

The Gryffindor ghost was just about to say something regarding people's lack of good manners towards him when he saw what Sirius was bringing along, this was no joke at all.

Whoever that lad was he felt sorry for him, and suddenly he didn't find it so bad having a half-attached head.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

He sighed as he watched the dark forest far away seem golden under the setting sun. He was feeling as though he had just taken a walk around the whole world a couple of times…mixed emotions played with his heart and he didn't know how to cope with them. And that was precisely why he was, at that moment, at the top of the astronomy tower, appearing as detached and unreal as he felt.

He was angry at himself for letting it happen, for not trying hard enough, for not fighting. He regretted all his mistakes, especially the ones dating back to when he made the stupid choice of giving up James' secret keeping. He had done it out of love, he had only been trying to make things better, he couldn't have known it'd turn out this way. 'Keep telling yourself that…' he thought bitterly as he shook his head 'maybe one day it'll make you feel better'. Right now it didn't.

He never told James this, actually he never told anyone; but part of the reason he had wanted Peter to become secret keeper was far more selfish than he had ever admitted: He had been scared.

Not for himself, even he wouldn't have acted so low, but he had been scared for Remus. To what length would Voldemort's followers have gone to extract the needed information? They'd know he was secret keeper, they'd know he wouldn't crack, they'd know exactly how to get to him. Death Eaters knew their enemies' weaknesses -growing up around the lot of them made Sirius sure to know how they acted- and they would have used Remus against him. He hadn't wanted to be put in that situation: in which he had to choose between his lover and his best friend together with Lily and Harry. Because, even though he had never dared voice, or even admit to himself, he knew which one he'd pick. He knew that, when it came down to it all, selfish Sirius Black would pick Remus over anyone.

So right now he felt like scum, he felt lower than a Death Eater. He had turned his best friend in, he had given him on a silver platter to the Dark Lord, he'd almost as good as killed James himself. And only to prevent what was happening right now anyway. In the end he'd neither helped one nor saved the other, he'd just…he'd just failed them both.

A shaky hand made its way through his hair; one would think he was under the influence of dementors from what he looked like right now. But anyone would look like that if they shared his present emotional turmoil.

Sirius just didn't understand why the worst things just happened to the most wonderful people! Sure, he didn't know why Remus had 'kidnapped' Harry, but he knew the werewolf wouldn't do it without a very good reason. If the ministry had just let him explain himself instead of placing a price on his head just like they had done to Sirius….idiots.

Suddenly his gloomy expression changed into an enraged one. Stupid ministry! How had he ever dreamed of working for those people?! How he wished, at the moment, he could just blow up the lot of them! They'd deserve it for making Remus go through that! Stupid anti-werewolf legislation, stupid Aurors, stupid Death Eaters!

He spent who knows how many hours there, not daring to go back into the castle. He wouldn't know how to act, he wouldn't be able to pretend he was fine and he didn't want people talking to him as though Remus was already dead; for the werewolf wasn't. Of course it was just barely, no one knew the outcome and were all just standing by and expecting nothing.

Words Sirius didn't understand were exchanged between Madam Pomfrey and the kidnapped Healer -whose name he still didn't know. He had no idea what they talked about, but whatever it was...his ex-lover's situation wasn't exactly a stable one. And so he didn't dare hold onto hope for he knew this could very well be the end.

He sighed for the hundredth time that evening, feeling his eyes stinging, he had gotten out to try and help moony and...and then suddenly everything was upside down and he felt lost. He just wished everything was fixed and he could pretend the past three years were all one very realistic nightmare.

Even in Azkaban...he still had the shiest and weakest will to live and he knew it was because somewhere there was still hope. But if...if something were to happen to Remus -he shuddered at the thought- well, Sirius didn't want to exist in a world without him.

It had been as overwhelming to stay in the room of requirement as in the house with the Death Eaters. So he had left without saying much of anything, all he had to do before climbing up here was speak with Dumbledore.

After all, he had to explain the whole thing...and he did it really. He was so distressed that words left his mouth without him even noticing it. The headmaster hadn't looked very pleased about it all, or maybe it was just Sirius impression. He didn't really care...

After being assured by Albus that the headmaster would speak to the healer about secrecy and the actual situation he was finally free to leave. And did it even forgetting his godson for a moment, who was now with McGonagall.

So all he had to do right now was wait: for the ministry/papers to find out what had happened, for Remus' situation to come to a closing (...), he didn't know. So he just sat and looked at the sun, it was really all he could do...

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

"Up already?" Pomfrey asked as she saw him sitting on the same chair he'd been sitting in for days.

He smiled softly and nodded "Can't really sleep for that long".

She looked unconvinced and with her hands on her hips she approached him. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

He was about to nod, it was automatic already, when she gave him the 'don't-you-try-to-deceive-me' look that made him shake his head 'no' instead.

"I'm not really hungry…I'll get something later" he assured.

She didn't look very convinced however as she shook her head.

"Sirius Black, stop acting like this! You'll kill yourself" she said in a lecture voice. "Do you think it'll help in anyway if you become ill too? It won't. And Remus would just hate it to know that you're behaving this way…" her voice was now stern.

The man dismissed it by shrugging and then looking down at Remus who was lying in a bed right before him.

Pomfrey sighed, feeling as though she was dealing with a first year and not a grown man.

"Here" she said offering something out of her pocket "It's chocolate, eat it".

He murmured a thanks and found it amusing that she hadn't changed one bit over the years. This time he did as he had been told; after all, like she already knew, he _was_ hungry, it was just that he didn't want to leave the hospital wing…He had barely done so during the past three days.

Remus hadn't woken up even once since he blacked down at the day of the attack and no one was sure when, or if, he would.

He had sustained more injuries than the healers would think one could recover from and yet he had survived. Yeah, _survived_ not recovered. The silver had cost him a lot of blood and though he _looked_ much better at the moment, he was still unstable.

Mrs. Moore, that was the name of the healer he dragged from St Mungos, had managed to partially heal a lot of Remus' wounds and they were now just a bunch of ugly scars. The gash on his back, however, was still in the process of healing; it had been very deep and kept getting bigger and bigger since it had been made by silver. And so Remus was still completely dependent to blood replenishing potions.

But progress had been made and so Sirius' mood become a tad lighter. And he was happier now that he could spend all the time he wanted in the infirmary with his former lover. Sometimes he even talked to the unconscious werewolf as though with hope he'd hear him. or sometimes it was just the fact that Remus couldn't hear him that got him talking, he could tell him all he wanted, all the things he had planned to say and nothing drastic could happen. He was really making use out of that.

The ex-convict smiled and reached for the lycanthrope's bandaged hand. He felt good to be able to touch the other after so long…it was truly amazing.

"Oh Moony…what is it with you? Why won't you wake up?" he asked shaking his head as though talking to someone awfully stubborn.

A clearing of a throat made Sirius turn around alarmed, and he was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there, a knowing smile on his face.

"Professor" he acknowledged by nodding.

The headmaster did the same and slowly made his way to the bed beside Remus', sitting down without a sound.

"I hope you're doing ok Mr. Black " he said, a smile still on his face. "I, unfortunately, have some rather…unpleasant news."

Sirius held his breath as though ready to jump off a cliff, great, more good news to his collection!

"We had the intention of making the capture of the Carrow siblings seem unrelated to Harry's kidnapping. However, their trial was held this morning and the ministry didn't seem very convinced…and so they extracted the information they wanted from them…"

"They know about Remus?" Sirius concluded, breathing out heavily.

Dumbledore shifted in his sit and smiled in a way Sirius couldn't decipher.

"They already knew about Mr. Lupin, Sirius. What they do know right now is that you helped him escape and that you both have harry with you now. Not only that, but what's more important, they know Kingsley also helped you…it wasn't really hard to figure out the order was involved. And by that I mean they can connect everything back to Hogwarts…" he drifted off again.

"You mean they know we're here? I thought the order was suppose to be a secret professor! How come the ministry knows about it?"

"Well, they don't really. By 'the order'…I mean they know we're connected. They know that if an Auror was _helping_ you then someone was telling them to do so…And precisely, they know you and Remus are here, so we can surely be expecting them in the next few days." He was looking more serious now.

"But…I…but…do they even know I'm innocent? And how can they come after remus now? They can't take him! We haven't even talked to him about what happened, we don't even know why he did it!" he reasoned.

The headmaster lifted his hand softly and looked as calm as always.

"I can assure Mr. Black, I do not believe Remus had any ill motive to take little Harry, and as such I will do all I believe can be done to help not only you, but also him. All I ask of you right now is to keep a low profile around Hogwarts and to watch for any suspect actions there might be here."

Sirius sighed and nodded, somehow he couldn't get himself to fully trust the headmaster's assurance that everything would be fine.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

**A/N:**

Hunn what can I say? It's a transition chapter people :P

**Important Note:** I'm very sorry about the weird scene changes!! Bottlebrush let me know about them (the symbols I used to separate the scenes don't appear on ffnet) However, I will only re-up the chapters when they have been betaed. From now on though, the chapters will be fixed! Sorry about the confusion! (Hopefully you noticed the dividers in this chappie hun?)

**Anyway, answer to Reviews** (So you guys learned the lesson and reviewed more this time hun? -laughs-):

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Ok I'm shocked at how fast you read and review OO like, I posted the chappie 11 and then like...minutes later you had reviewed -glares dream-likely- ok I just had to say that kkkkk :D Awwnn Remus will be alright...hopefully :) Don't worry I tend not to be to evil -smiled innocently- I'd like to have a go at those two too, but I don't know if I will -laughs-. Thanks!!

**miss freddy:** :D thanks! I'm glad you like it! -grins- here it is!

**Inuyasha's hun:** Awwnn see, nothing _that _bad happened (sort of) :D

HouseCamFan624: Sorry about the delay! :P

**MagicalWinry:** Hunn I wonder if he will :P

**ProtegoNox:** Hopefully he'll live right? :D Hunn things will get more...ahhh I cant tell you, but I think you'll like it ;P

**NavyBlue...(I never write your full name, do I?): **I guess this chapter didn't really clear much up right? But net one will!

**Xylia Luna Orion: **I know right? Really sad / but things will get better! Sorry bout the delay!

**SilverWhiteDragon:** kkk I'm evil :P

**arabellaw:** Nope St.Mungos was defiantly _not _a good idea, Kingsley wasn't thinking, the poor guy. Sorry about the wait!

**Little Hero:** Ohnn :) I'm glad! Nhaam I sorry I took long!

**Suicidal Button:** Yep, gonna be scarred for life the poor thing :P

**pink-robot-pentapi: **Thanks!

**Queen Red Rum:** Action! Yeye :P kkkkk immortal is he? kkkk JK didn't think so -laughs- hopefully I do :P It's ok! And sorry about the delay!!

**BottleBrush:** OH. MY. GOD. You just pointed out something _very_ important I hadn't noticed (I don't re-read the chapters when they're posted on ffnet!!) cries I'm so gonna have to re-up all of my chapters now!

The thing is I always put dividers on the chapters as "new scene" kind of thing, and I just noticed that they're one of the many symbols that ffnet doesn't allow to appear cries omg can't believe I'm gonna have to re-up everything...Thank you for pointing it out! It is very confusing! (I hated it when I read fics and the authors did that - not make a brake I mean- now I know what really happens...-sighs-)

I love your reviews! And thank you for recognizing all the stuff I do think through, I really try as hard as I can to make emotional scenes believable (Remus' transformations, him telling harry to hide and stuff) It makes me very happy that you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

-Looks up from the naked men she's drawing- See, I told ya! I'd get two chappies out in one day to compensate! Hope you guys are still reading the fic even after the long wait!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviewers, I live for feedback! -laughs-

Evil Lady JK has got a hold of them ever since they were tiny little plot bunny cubs. Sad, I know.

-

_What_ in the name of Merlin had happened?

That was his first, not so optimistic, thought as he regained conscience. He felt like _hell_; it was as though he had been run over by a herd of hippogriffs, recently insulted hippogriffs, mind you. Because even breathing at that moment felt painful for him. It was so much that he couldn't decide whether he wished to wake up fully or not.

Gaining conscience meant becoming even more aware of the pain assaulting his body, and really, he wasn't sure he could deal with that then. He tried to drift into sleep again, actually he didn't know, but he had done this many times before that past day; half-awakening just to get to sleep once more. This time however he felt much more aware and so he couldn't help but slowly open his eyes and groan softly in protest.

His breathing was uneven, not really what one's should be just after waking up, and so unable to control it he started coughing, which did _nothing_ to help the sharp pain in his ribs. Again, what the _hell_ had he been doing?

Then there was a sound, a soft sound far away that seemed to want to reach him just like the light had done to his eyes.

"Remus…?" he finally managed to understand what that desperate voice was sayi ng.

Who was calling him? He tried to think as he frowned, his mind wasn't exactly, you know, _working_. He knew he recognized that voice…but he could put his finger on it, who did it belong to?

He turned his head, learning that it seemed to weight a ton, to the source of the sound trying to understand _something_ of what was going on. It wouldn't help much though, since all he could see at the moment were a bunch of excessively bright blurs.

His eyesight took a while to steady; it did eventually as he became more awake. Slowly things started falling into place and he tried to fit the puzzle as to where he could be, what had happened and….who owned that pair of tear-filled silver eyes.

He frowned as the image of a black haired man formed before him. He knew that person, he knew those features so well he'd be able to build it out of thin air if he needed to. But he was still very confused and it wasn't because he couldn't make out who they were, much the contrary, it was because he could.

That just wasn't right! It wasn't even possible for that young and oh so beautiful man to be sitting there before him. Was it a trick of his mind? Was he really awake? Maybe he had...died…but he didn't feel dead! Maybe being dead felt just the same as being alive and as he had nev-

His line of thought crumbled once again at the sound of that husky voice.

"Moony? Can you hear me?" it asked very quietly, as though even the volume o his voice could damage the fragile man he was addressing.

The werewolf drew in a breath and closed his eyes for a good few seconds, maybe by doing that the hallucination would go away. 'He isn't real' he thought to himself, he hated when this things happened and even more when he gave into the fantasy and later found himself alone like he had been all along. One should be able to tell when what they're seeing is real or not. But then he felt warm fingers softly, and almost shyly, touch his own. Ok, he had _not_ imagined that.

He tentatively opened his eyes again and his mirage was still there. He opened his mouth to try and talk, he really needed to say something, no sound came out however and it only earned him a bit more coughing. Why was his throat so hurt anyway?

"Hey…don't…don't force yourself ok?" Sirius -it really was him!- said as he held the lycanthrope's hand in both his own. "Just nod, alright? Are you feeling ok…?" he asked; worry almost dripping from his mouth.

"Si-" he tried to speak again, making more progress this time, but noticed just how cracked his voice was. So he cleared his throat, softly as to not upset it further, and took a deep breath "How…? How can you…be…here?" it sounded as a whisper but at least he had managed to say whole words.

The animagus opened a smile as he heard Remus voice, the werewolf had really, _really_, awoken this time!

"We'll have loads of time to talk about that later Remmie, don't worry, I'll explain everything." He assured still smiling and unaware of how affectionately he was holding the other's hand. "I wanna know if you're ok. What are you feeling?"

As Remus was forced to think about the answer he started remembering everything that had happened the day before -was it the day before?- And he especially remembered something about a dream-like image of Sirius Black coming to his rescue. To him it really felt like a dream, it was as though those memories couldn't possibly have _actually_ happened. After all, his former lover -a convicted death eater- had appeared out of thin air to just save his and Harry's life.

"Harry" he said at once, his voice now sounded a bit stronger.

"He's fine, We got him out of there…" he reassured with a smile "he's eating right now, actually"

"Where…are…w-we?" he sounded worst than he had before, shouldn't have spoken so forcefully…

He was still very confused, he wasn't thinking clearly enough to understand where he was…

"We're at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing"

Sirius looked so different, Remus noted, not so much as a physical change, but he was acting almost unlike himself. He'd only seen the animagus acting this…unsure when they had started going out years before. Other than that, the most gorgeous marauder had always an air of confidence to him. And he did not look like that right now, he looked like he didn't know what to say, he looked almost self-conscious.

Running a nearly shaking hand through his hair in the most unnatural way the werewolf had ever seen him do, Sirius stood up and looked at the door as though making a hard choice.

"I'll…err…Madam Pomfrey asked me to call her should you, I mean, when you woke up. And ahm I guess you must be pretty hungry right? You've been sleeping for five days, you know?"

He swore he felt the lycanthrope's grip tightening a bit around his hand before letting him go. It was such a small gesture, but made Sirius not want to move anymore.

The animagus, however hard it was for him, left; he'd come back as soon as he talked to the nurse and house elves.

And not a minute later an almost anxious looking Madam Pomfrey entered his ward, he was in a very secluded corner of the hospital wing. After all, no one could actually know he was there.

"Remus…" she called him and relief sounded clear on her voice, then she went into her I'm-a-nurse voice "Well, it's been a while haven't it? You boys, always getting into trouble!" she said shaking her head, and her tone was so casual you'd think she was speaking to a eleven year old about stealing his older brother's broom and falling from it.

Remus would have laughed if that wouldn't risk one of his ribs cracking, instead he just smiled in a very marauder-like way.

"Can you sit up?" she asked as she already helped him to do so. Then she turned around for a second reaching for something the werewolf couldn't see, on the side table. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel all better" she said offering him a cup filled with a brownish potion Remus knew very well. It was a pain reliever; he used to take it all the time after the full moons when he was in school.

He, though a bit unwillingly, sipped at the bitter potion; he remembered very well how bad it tasted. He had never complained though, rather the bad taste then the sharp pain any day.

"Tell me, Remus, are the cuts still burning? What you feel, is it just the pain? Or does it still burn?" she wanted to make sure he was physically well before anything else.

He closed his eyes for a moment… nothing he felt could really be described as burning. Rather, it was a sharp pain all over his body -specially his back- as though a blade was being continuously pushed inside his wounds.

"It's…j…just the pain" he frowned as he heard his own voice, right, it was still weak.

"Well good then, that the burning stopped I mean, that's what was worrying me the most. Because of the…silver the gashes kept getting larger and larger. It was awfully hard to make it stabilize, which is why…" she turned around filling him another cup of a second potion "…I want you to have a lot of blood-replenishing potion" she said, handing him a cup with a clear looking liquid.

As he quietly drank the second concoction offered, Madam Pomfrey sat down on a spot at the end of his bed and he watched as she dropped the nurse-look and had that mother look in her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better? Is it…too much?" she asked in the softest voice he ever heard her use. Then she shook her head and smiled "You're too brave for your own good! What you did was amazing, no one would have been able to hold for that long…Gryffindor really chooses right" he could swear her eyes were sparkling "I was…really worried, not just me of course, about whether you'd pull through and I'm…really glad you did, son"

She kept quiet for a while and looked at the door to the infirmary, then back at him. "It was an unbelievable feat to have come back after what happened to you… I wish that you can see this as a second chance." She paused and glanced at the door again "Mr. Black…I'm worried about him too, that he'll get sick. He hasn't been out of here forever! Barely eating, really, stubborn thing he is, always have been. The truth is, he couldn't bear to leave you…not even for a second. He's been sitting on that chair for five days in hope that you would open your eyes." She laughed softly "Actually, he was so overwhelmed when you did that he left!" then she looked the werewolf in the eyes in a more serious way "He…he loves you very much Remus, three years in Azkaban didn't change that and I hope you…give a shot at being happy again"

The lycanthrope blinked and even felt a heat creeping onto his cheeks, he didn't know what to reply back. The nurse hadn't even once talked to him about, or even mention, his relationship with Sirius. Actually, as far as he knew, to her such relationship didn't even exist. She was much more perceptive than she let on…

He just nodded smiling and she got up to leave. He thought about how her smile was comforting as she hugged him oh so softly before placing a kiss on the top of his head. And just before exiting the ward, however, she pointed to the potion once again "Drink!" she said.

And so after this conversation his ability to think clearly was slowly coming back, and his mind focused completely on one Sirius Black.

He didn't even bother asking himself what he felt for his former lover nowadays. The feeling had never changed: if so, it only got stronger because of the pain of being apart. He still loved the Sirius he knew, _his_ Sirius, and he always would. Now, that the one he loved still existed inside that person, well, that was a totally different story.

There had not been one day where he hadn't wished to wake up and find his lover sleeping beside him. Neither had there been one where he wouldn't wish upon the star that shared his lover's name for things to be different. Oh, how he had missed him, how he longed for him more and more each day. It was so hard he couldn't even describe it.

And, as though invoked by his thought, the one and only white sheep of the black family came in through the ward's door again. This time he had a tray of food on his hands.

Remus could watch him better now, he tried to ignore the bad feeling brought by the fact that he still didn't know why the man was here and not back in Azkaban again as he should be. But he pushed that aside and looked as Sirius approached him and placed the tray on the same table that had the potions.

He looked every bit as gorgeous as he had always been, a bit thinner, yes, and missing his mischievous look, but overall it was still Sirius as Remus had always known. Of course the werewolf wouldn't be able to understand why his former lover looked so…hesitant right now. He didn't know the animagus felt unworthy of even looking him in the eyes, he had no idea of all the feelings Sirius had thought over up in the astronomy tower. The ex-convict did have a reason to not look so care free, hell he had much more than _one_.

"Ahn, did Pomfrey talk to you? Let me know what she told you to take, don't want you forgetting anything, right?" he asked finally as he sat on the chair he had been occupying forever.

The werewolf just nodded, choosing to wait a little while before he tried to speak again, maybe that way his voice would get better.

"So, I went and nicked some food from the elves down at the kitchens, brought your favorite. Well, if it's still your favorite anyway." He smiled in a sort of nostalgic way as he showed the plate filled with steaming roast beef, boiled potatoes, rice and stewed veggies. "And I brought chocolate cake too, but I'm not sure Pomfrey will let you have that, so don't tell her"

Remus couldn't help but smile back and shake his head. "Thanks" he whispered back.

The black-haired one nodded and got a wand from the side table, the werewolf recognized it as his own at once.

"Mind if I use it? I, ahn…haven't got one yet…"

Though frowning, the lycanthrope nodded and so Sirius levitated the tray and left it floating above the sitting Remus.

He reached for the fork eagerly, he was very hungry, but realized as he lifted that it seemed to weight a ton. That aside, he felt the food go down his throat like materialized pleasure.

Sirius kept watching him struggle the first few bites before clearing his throat.

"Err…do you want, I mean…need some help?" he said, realizing as he spoke how awkward that had sounded.

Remus too thought that it would be a very awkward situation and most of all, he didn't want to seem weak, it was as though he wanted to show that Sirius that he hadn't broken down while the man had been away, which was obviously a lie.

"It's…it's ok, I have to…try to…get back on my feet" he said smiling softly.

So, stubbornly, the werewolf kept eating; feeling as his hand got more and more tired to the point where, when he was half way through the food, he stopped. He lied about being full and that was that, and anyone would find it ironical that he was acting as stubborn as Sirius would in his position…

It felt really good having real food on his stomach again, for he hadn't eaten the five days he'd been out but even before that he hadn't eaten much either. What with running from death eaters and trying to keep Harry as healthy as he could while doing that.

"Harry…?" he once again asked as Sirius banished the plates to the kitchens.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! I bumped into Madam Sprout on the way here – she's the one taking care of Harry right now – and she said she'd just put his to sleep, he's in the room of requirement, it's night already you know." He explained as he played with the sheets of the bed.

The werewolf frowned however.

"Why…is he…t-there? It's so…far" he asked "And alone…he must be sc-" he couldn't finish as a coughing fit got a hold of him.

"Moony, stop talking so much, you'll choke!" Sirius reprimanded, arching his eyebrow and offering him a goblet full of cold pumpkin juice and Remus was at the same time glad for having that to drink and no so much as he had to hold that heavy object. He nearly dropped it actually, but Sirius caught it and placed it back on the side table saying nothing…

"Don't worry Remus, he's not alone there, the teachers take turns watching him during the day and there's always an elf up there. And it's the only safe place around Hogwarts for him, I mean…he's four and all, imagine what could happen leaving him to walk around! And no one is supposed to know he's here too, we have to keep him hidden."

The werewolf seemed satisfied with the explanation, or at least he didn't complain about it.

Then he looked at Sirius wanting to ask him what was going on, and at the same time the animagus looked he wanted to say something. In the end, neither did, neither had the courage to…

"Ahn..I..well, I guess I should…I mean, It's night and…" Sirius said much too incoherently, he was just trying to make the whole thing less awkward for the two of them. Maybe a night's rest after acknowledging each other's (conscious) presences was enough for each to set their thoughts straight.

"It's ok…I'm…t-tired…too" the werewolf understood the silent request and both of them laid quietly in their respective beds pretending to be asleep for almost the entire night

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

**A/N:**

This chapter is actually half a chapter -laughs- you might have noticed that there are no scene changes during the whole thing and the reason is that it's actually a very giant scene. And so I had to cut it in two, Do you know what this means? Next Chappie will come out very very fast \o/ (ok not today, maybe not tomorrow, but fast :P)

**Answer to Reviews:**

**mersedes:** Thank you very much! :) I'm really happy you like it! -hugs-

**MagicalWinry:** right! o-o

**LittleHero:** Kkkk I totally understand you, Mine are on Monday and I can't get away from this book (scratch that, trilogy) I'm reading. I am so going to fail -laughs-

**Suicidal Button:** People should be warn about these evil things!! Mine's a little crazy -laughs- but well, so am I kkkkkkkk Huuuunn you'll have your answer soon :D and as promised, I updated today!

**SilverWhiteDragon:** Kkkk here it is :D don't cry :P

**Fantasyfan4ever:** -hides- err err...yeah let's hope it turns out that way :P

See ya in a couple of days! (hopefully :P)

Please review people!! Don't be lazy! u.u


	14. Chapter 14

Yey! Look how fast I updated. I said I'd get the next on out in a flash, it's cause this is actually the same chappie as the 13th, it just had to be divided into two since it was too big.

Thank you for the reviews!! And keep them coming!! :D The more reviews, the faster I write, it's simple mathematics really.

JK own'em I just snog'em hohohoho (yeah, right)

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

They woke up after that restless night and both felt they could deal with the situation much better now. And so, when both were cleaned up and had eaten some breakfast a large sigh coming from Sirius was taken as cue to start the conversation.

Remus was the one who did it however, still on the bed he hadn't left he looked at anywhere but his former lover's face as his question sounded through the ward. "How can you be here? What about…how could…" he had trouble picking the right words like he never had, Moony always knew what to say!

But memories took the better of him and he'd rather not let Sirius hear the pain in his voice. Since at that moment he was remembering how he lost all four people he loved at the same day. He was remembering Lily and James' bodies, the people's accusations that he too was a death eater. Seriously, a _werewolf_ who was the _male_ _lover_ of maniac Sirius Black? Well of course he just _had_ to be a death eater too! Get him and lock him up! That went on for months and the ministry wouldn't leave him alone; not that it had before, what with him being a werewolf and all. That thought reminded him of something that at the moment might seem pathetic compared to what was going on, but would surely get him into more trouble once this was all over: he had never registered at the ministry. Oh the joy!

Sirius started to speak, his voice did no job of masking his sorrow and his fear; fear of Remus not believing him, that is. But he told the werewolf everything with all the details, he spilled the truth as naked as it would have come under veritaserum; the only thing he left out was the reason for trading with Peter. Remus didn't need to know that yet, it was too much.

"You…why…why didn't you say…you…but…the ministry…" Remus was at a loss of words, he felt like he was being torn apart by his feelings. A part of him wanted to yell in pain for what Sirius had gone through. Another one was tearing at his heart with guilt, he had not believed his lover then, Sirius had told the truth, he had begged and Remus…he didn't even bother…he hadn't even tried…he just…"Merlin…I'm such…oh Merlin…I'm…" he whispered shaking his head no, he was going to apologize but refrained from doing so, no apologies would give Sirius' three years back, their three years…

"Remus, come on…I…back then we, we couldn't have known…I…everyone was turning their back on each other and… you just… you did what you thought, I mean, your feelings then…and Lily and… and James." The mere mention of his best friend's name hurt Sirius in a way he could barely describe. When James died he took a really _really_ large chunk of the animagus' heart with him.

Their conversation on the topic continued this broken and unconnected, and even though they spoke through half phrases both understood what the other was saying. And apologies did come in the end, no matter what Remus had thought at first, it was after all , all he could do right now.

Sirius asked him about the whole Harry issue and Remus felt a weight lift his shoulders when he spoke about it, he could finally tell someone about his rage and murderous thoughts. He barely started explaining what happened when Sirius became as altered as he had been at the moment.

"They what?!" the animagus demanded feeling as indignation took a hold of him. "And no one did anything?! Wasn't Dumbledore supposed to be keeping him safe? I even let him go…I" a frustrated growl escape his throat and his hands curled into fists.

"I know! I was so…I was out of myself, I almost…I almost killed him" he admitted, though regretting doing so the next moment.

It was weird talking to the animagus like this: the part that accepted that that Sirius was his wanted to spill his heart, felt no restrain when talking to him. The part that kept Remus firm on the ground wanted to say no more, it realized that he was talking to a stranger; and that, probably, said stranger felt no correspondent emotion towards him what so ever.

"I _would_ have killed him…the bastard!" he kept murmuring curses that Remus didn't even understand. "If I wasn't trying to make things right again…I probably would go after him." he paused as though to get his feelings back in order and then looked the lycanthrope in the eyes. "I knew there was a good reason Remmie; I knew you wouldn't take him like that for nothing."

For a second Remus wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he wasn't all that noble, that his personal need for the boy had played a part in it all, but refrained from doing so. He had enough guilt on his shoulders already…

A silence reigned and once again they felt awkward around each other. After all, the facts were all on the table, cards were up. But the emotions, oh those were still choking them, were still at the top of their throats and the unspoken words made the air heavy. One could probably feel the tension built by all that needed to be said.

"Remus, I…-" Sirius begun as he gathered some courage, however, a low clearing of a throat interrupted him.

Both turned to see the school's headmaster smiling at the door.

"Professor…" the animagus said softly, afraid of what the man was there for: they had been on the edge for the past couple of days, like the calm before the storm, waiting for the ministry to come and all hell to break loose. So yeah, the man's presence lifted his guard.

"May I come in?" he asked as his smile changed into a knowing one.

Remus didn't hesitate to nod, his voice was back to normal mostly but right then it was like it had vanished.

"Madam Pomfrey told me you were awake, Mr. Lupin." He said as he conjured a chair to sit on. "She asked me to leave you to…rest undisturbed, but however unfortunate it is…I have to take a bit of your time" he said looking from one to the other.

Sometimes the werewolf wondered if _everyone_ felt as exposed around Dumbledore as he felt, the old headmaster's every word had a double meaning, it was a bit scary actually.

"But, first things first. Are you feeling better Remus? Albeit, under Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Black's care, I believe you'll be as good as always in no time."

The lycanthrope nodded. "I'm much better professor, thank you" he answered truthfully with a smile on his face.

"That's very good to hear! Harry will be very glad to know it. I actually spoke to him this morning, seems he is finally coming around. He asked for you, in fact, and I said he could come down later as soon as we have spoken." He said, adjusting his spectacles. "Funny thing about children Mr. Lupin, they are very honest when spoken to seriously, and I do believe I can trust Harry's view about what happened…so I sympathize with your feelings…" he said very calmly. "I believe your heart was in the right place, but I don't think it's necessary to mention the danger of your actions. You are very lucky to be alive, Remus…though I cannot blame you or reprimand what you have done. When we love, we are lead to do very foolish things, some of which may blur our judgment and get us into issues that are hard to resolve…"

Remus listened closely to every word, though he knew what, in sum, the man was trying to tell him 'It was stupid, never do it again!'.

"Maybe the stars were watching out for your safety…" he said with that knowing smile once more.

The werewolf was going to say something, but the headmaster went on.

"I came bringing news: both good and bad. They are both very relevant and I wish you'll hear them carefully." He waited for Remus to nod and went on "It finally has come to the ministry's knowledge that you, and I mean you both, are here at Hogwarts. I was questioned about it and did not try to conceal the information…They realize you are under medical care at the moment but since they became aware of the situation we've gained a couple of Aurors at the hospital wing's entrance. Measures have already been taken; they set the date of your trial Mr. Lupin, and…they have Harry's guardian's permission to obliviate his memories of you-".

"What?! How can they do that?? That's not even legal!!" Sirius yelled outraged, so much that he stood up.

"They claim that this event has caused a change of plans as to how Harry should have been kept away from the wizarding world and so they used that as a good enough reason. They claim it has jeopardized Harry's safety. And they found little objection, I have to say…"

"That's stupid! Of course they wouldn't object to what they were saying themselves! Harry's safety my arse! They were killing him there!" he said, completely altered.

"Sirius please, sit down" Remus said quietly, though the words said by Dumbledore were making butterflies flap around his stomach. They were gonna make Harry forget him?

"But…that's unbelievable! Remus saved Harry's life! Twice! They can't charge him with anything, they should be thanking him!" he had sat down and he didn't speak as loud as before, but still looked altered.

The headmaster had a more sad expression as though he acknowledged Sirius reasoning but found it useless against their problem.

"I understand that, Sirius, as much as you do. The ministry, however, finds it awfully easy to overlook your arguments over the one that Mr. Lupin-"

"…is a werewolf". This time it was Remus who spoke, finishing for him.

"Precisely" Albus agreed nodding.

Sirius drew in a large breath and looked at the headmaster; his eyes were filled with hope as he did so.

"Dumbledore, James…" Merlin, how hard it was to talk about his best friend. "James choose me as Harry's guardian, you know I'm his godfather…but they had a will and-"

The headmaster nodded and held his hand up, smiling calmly.

"…which brings us, Mr. Black, to the good news." He said "Not only does such will exist, but it is already in my possession. And it does say very clearly that in the event of both their deaths you would be the one to take care of Harry as his legal guardian." he watched as Sirius expression became more and more hopeful "Of course you had been, up until now, unable to fulfill that part due to your imprisonment in Azkaban; which is why you will also be getting a trial of your own, tomorrow."

Sirius frowned and stared at the headmaster unable to believe what he was hearing. A trial? How did he get a trial? He hadn't gotten one in the first place, how in the name of Merlin did he earn one now, with all the chaos his breaking-out had caused?

"A trial?" Remus asked frowning at the same time Sirius asked "Tomorrow?!"

"I personally requested one and they wouldn't have it later than that, they can't stand to know that you are here and they aren't acting on it. And, though I cannot participate in the judging, I will vouch for you Sirius. Lord Voldemort is gone, they needn't make innocent arrests to keep the population calm. We are not at war and so it is, above all, their duty to give you the trial you never got. It will also put an end to the panic your break out created." He explained.

"But…what if I'm not cleared? What if they send me back there?" he shuddered at the thought, he couldn't go back, he just couldn't!

"You will be Sirius, you will be questioned under veritaserum and will not be tricked, I will not allow it." The old man assured in such a way that made all the doubts on the animagus' mind vanish. "You are not guilty of the murders you were imprisoned for and as soon as you're a free man-"

"I'll be able to get custody of Harry!"

"And as his guardian you'll drop the charges against Mr. Lupin, whose trial will be soon after yours." He concluded with a playful look.

Both ex-lovers were smiling like complete idiots right now, because suddenly everything seemed fixed and they hadn't even seen it happening.

"Thank you Albus" Remus said smiling softly, he was beginning to feel light headed again.

The headmaster just nodded and stood up. "I'm sure you'll want to…discuss the details of further arrangements, and so I believe I should go. I'll ask Minerva to bring Harry down, is that ok?" he asked, his eyes held that twinkle he got sometimes around them.

Then, humming softly to himself, he left the ward nodding to their 'goodbyes'.

Sirius was surprise at what the man had said about Harry, that the boy wanted to see Remus and all, actually the mere fact that the child had spoken had come as a surprise. The thing was, ever since they came back nearly a week ago, the boy hadn't said a word. He cried a lot and from what Sirius was told had constant nightmares but he never said anything.

His godfather hadn't been there to see him much… and it wasn't that he didn't want to see the boy. It was that he was so disturbed and agonizing over his former lover that he didn't think his presence would do much good to the already traumatized child. But it seemed Harry had opened up a bit more a couple of days ago.

But now that Remus was ok, well he wasn't really ok yet, but now that they could expect him to recover, Sirius felt he even missed Harry.

He remembered very well when he saw James' son for the first time, that little messy haired carbon copy of Prongs crying his lungs out; it was one of the most beautiful memories he had. He remembered how James and he even shed a few tears between laughs as they each held the baby for the first time. He had loved Harry as though he was his own ever since.

It was no secret to any of the marauders -don't forget Lily- that Sirius, like his best friend, treasured very much the idea of having a family - what with the one he had and all. And the sadness of having to give that up, at least for that moment, because of choosing Remus was crushed by the arrival of the soon-to-be boy-who-lived.

So he smiled happily to Remus, everything would be fine!

"Hear that? I'll be able to take Harry away from those muggles!" he said joyfully.

The werewolf nodded but then suddenly understood those words through a whole different meaning and his expression turned into a grim one.

That's right. _Sirius_ would get Harry, not him; this meant actually that he'd be losing them both.

Just because he felt the same way towards Sirius now as he had felt before didn't mean it was reciprocal. He was here, he was taking care of him, but he had said clearly that he felt he owned the werewolf for all that happened. That wasn't out of love, it was out of guilt. And so Sirius would get Harry, but that didn't mean, in any way, shape or form that Remus was included.

The lycanthrope hadn't said anything about his attachment to the boy, his need to be Harry's -oh dare he say it- parent to feel alive and he wouldn't. He would rather bottle up everything inside of him… Sirius didn't owe him anything, he was a free man with the right to a normal family and lacking need to have, once again, the burden of having a werewolf lover.

Easy thought than done…

He managed to keep everything inside, but his eyes started to betray him and he felt them sting. Closing them at once he stared to the opposite side of the ward and tried to push those thoughts away.

The ex-convict, however, didn't seem to notice any of his internal turmoil and called his name softly. But the werewolf didn't feel emotionally stable or strong enough to bite back tears and pretend everything was okay, he couldn't place a mask at will and so he spoke softly back.

"I'm sorry, I…I think I have a headache or something, I'm not…thinking that clearly" he said, not looking back at the man.

Sirius looked a bit taken aback, though Remus didn't see it, but he nodded. "Sure, ahn...get some rest, I'll let you know when Harry's here." he offered with a smile.

Then that pregnant silence that seemed to like the place so much spread again. Sirius would have to wait a bit more before trying to approach the subject he needed to speak with Remus about.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

**A/N:**

Oh oh! Tiny Chapter, I know but if it's tiny it's cause I couldn't arrange it any other way, sorry! Hopefully the next will be up soon :)

**Notes about chappie:**

-Don't you just LOVE Dumbledore? Come on, you know you do!

-Ok, some people are at the verge of killing me, yes I know, 14th chapter and no slashy action yet. Hold your horses people :P I take my time -laughs-

-About Sirius and Harry's lack of interaction: yeah, I do realize it's missing, but I hoped I cleared up the reason…:X and don't worry! They _will_ be up and about soon enough!

**Answer to Reviwes:**

**Bottlebrush****¹¹:** Thank you! This scene was one of the very first I wrote for this story, but it was too...raw back then, so I had to fix loads of stuff. I'm really glad you liked it! I did have to think load of things through :P Glad it turned out ok! -hugs-

**arabellaw:** Hunn I wouldn't say 'together' yet but, I know what you mean :P I just haaaate it when people write these 'getting back together at first sight thing' I mean, seriously, that's so unreal!! You haven't seen a person in three years! You would so _not_ jump at them :P It's gonna be a little awkward for a while, but hopefully...;P

**pink-robot-pentapi:** Don't cry!! Huuunnn I can't tell you that, but you'll like it! Don't worry! :P

**MagicalWinry:** Ok! :D

**miss freddy:** Here it is!

**E.Nigma:** Thank you very much! -I love reviews like this :)- I loved writing the torture scene! -laughs- But yeah, I think Remus would have fought if he had the chance to, but to make them fight in the situation he was in would be pretty unbelievable :P I mean, the guy was falling apart from the full moon. Err I have to admit I like making my character suffer -laughs evily- Hunn...about him believing Sirius it is just as you said, Remus was almost out of his mind then, he couldn't tell odds from ends and in the back of his mind he saw that person he loved the most, he trusted the most...It's like what Bottlebrush said in her review! :P I didn't get what you said about Madam Pomfrey /! By "hun" meant she was, you know, "humming" like a pause to think or something, so I didn't get what you said about americanism :X (though I have to say: I suuuuuck at britishism and stuff, having lived in the US and all. I try to keep americanism at minimum, but it's hard!) Thanks!!

**ProtegoNox:** \o/ yey he's fine :P and his voice is fine now too! Unfortunately Sirius didn't have any interaction with Harry yet. First it was because he was completely centered on Remus then it was cause Harry is the one who won't speak to anyone...but they're both going back to normal now and will slowly build a relationship! Don't worry, it's coming!:)

**LittleHero:** Thank you! :) Yeah, everyone is wondering about the Sirius/Harry relationship, but don't worry it will develop! And hopefully this chapter explained what was going on :) Good luck too!! (Don't be like me who can't get away from novels! Study hard :P -laughs)

**NavyBlue...:** Don't worry! :D I think Remus cares for Harry very very much! So he'd surely think of him before anything else ;) Thanks!

**Mersedes: **Thank you!! -hugs- They were acting cute weren't they? Though, I guess things are getting a little messy right now hun? :X Thanks!!

**Xylia Luna Orion:** Everyone is wondering about harry! And he wasn't in this chappie either :X but I hope the reason is cleared now! Here it is!

**Bottlebrush****¹²:** He probably ordered her to touch him or something, yes sidelong apparition. He was holding harry with one of his arms, the other had his wand and that was enough to make the woman do what he wanted :). I'm evil! I know! Yeah, I guess for Siri it'd be easier, but Remus...well one cannot run from the ministry while unconscious, now can they? :P Ohh see? Dumbledore is _always_ on top of the situation! The man is a genius -hugs him- Thank you very much!!

People, I'm serious! Review! -pouts- u.u kkkkk

Love yall, till next one!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the delay I had tests on Monday and today, so I had to study on the weekend, here's the chapter, finally :P And I'm a little slow these days cause my parents are far far away

traveling around Europe (well, far from me, very close to some of you probably - they're in Ireland right now) and all I have to eat is cup noodles hahahahahah I don't know how to make anything kkkkk so I miss food and that makes me go stupid kkkk :D

Me no own, you no sue.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

The boy entered the ward shyly and held Madam Pomfrey's hand; the nurse just nodded to Sirius and made no noise because she noticed Remus slept. The animagus, however, wasn't so careful and a soon as he saw Harry he smiled and said "Hey there, Harry! Thought you weren't gonna come see me and Moonie here."

The little child watched the man with caution as though judging whether he was harmless or not, then nodded "Mrs. McGo...McGonnal came with me, she said Moonie woke up." His voice sounded as he played with his fingers.

And it was awfully weird for Sirius to see someone that looked so much like James acting so shy.

He grinned at him, feeling all soft just by being in the boy's presence, and felt an uncontrollable urge to messy the mop of hair even further. And he did too it and watched as Harry smiled softly instead of being annoyed like James would have been.

"Moony did wake up, but we started talking about some veeery boring grown-up stuff and he was so bored he fell asleep again" he said, briefly looking at the werewolf who had drifted off to sleep after their talk with Dumbledore, he had forced himself to talk too much…

Harry giggled at his comment, feeling unable to be much shy around that person and then looked at his guardian lying on the bed.

He had as good as pushed his image of the mutilated Remus to the back of his mind and at the sight of this sleeping one he felt peaceful at once.

"Will Moonie wake up again?" he asked looking back at Sirius, though he didn't step away from the werewolf's bed.

"'Course he will, kiddo, he was up just now" the man assured, noting the fear in the boy's voice.

"I miss Moonie, he always played with me. Naddy doesn't know how to play…" he said, Sirius imagined he was talking about the house elf that stayed with him all day. "Are you Moonie's friend too?" he asked coming to sit on the chair in front of his godfather.

"Yeah, I'm his bestest friend in the whole world! Padfoot, at your service Mr. Harry Potter!" he said in a mock-obedient voice and offered his hand.

The boy laughed at his antics and reached to shake the other's hand with his tiny one.

"You're silly!" he said still with a smile. Harry had changed a lot in the time he had been with Remus and, again, one couldn't help feeling comfortable around the animagus.

"Yeah, I've been told" the black haired man agreed looking at nowhere in particular as though he was pondering on the truth of that statement. "So kiddo, now that we know each other we should think of a way to pass the time, hunn? Remus is a sleepy-head so we don't know when he'll wake up".

The boy shrugged, he had no idea what they could do in here and the grandpa-looking man had told him he couldn't go outside…

"Want to see something really nifty?" Sirius asked getting Remus' wand from the side table. Harry nodded and gave the man his entire attention.

He murmured something and smiled nostalgically, then the next second a sliver ghost-like enormous wolf slithered out of the wand and started running around the ward.

Harry seemed hypnotized by it as he watched it move, he had never seen something like that. He clapped happily but then frowned as the patronus disappeared. "Make a kitty now!" he asked as though talking to a clown about animal shaped balloons.

Sirius smiled at his innocent request and then shook his head. "It doesn't work like that" he said chuckling. "See, Harry, this is a very special thing, the only shape I can make is of something I…really love." He explained, though knowing that the boy wouldn't understand it anyway.

"You like doggies? Moonie likes doggies too, he said so once. But don't you like other pets?" he asked, not understanding how Sirius could make a wolf (or to Harry, a dog) and not make another animals.

Sirius just laughed and shook his head, then he looked around for something he could charm into an animal but when he couldn't find anything he, instead, started making bubbles using the left over pumpkin juice. And soon Harry was running around laughing as he tried to guess where the next bubble would appear so he could pop it before it hit the floor.

But then he stopped and turned around sharply at the sound of a voice he knew too well.

"Harry" it had called softly, and the boy-who lived even _heard_ the smile through the man's voice.

"Moonie!" he called, forgetting his game altogether, as he stepped up next to the bed as he had been earlier.

Sirius smiled at the scene too, the love shared by his godson and former lover was nearly visible. Harry had a total different attitude when around the amber-eyed one and Remus looked as though ready to burst with joy just by sight of his protégé.

"Hey little one" he greeted still with that smile and Harry hugged what he could reach of him, completely oblivious to the man's injuries. Remus didn't complain though, he hugged the boy back with one of his arms and felt relief wash over his body. Harry was really ok and no one had taken him back to those muggles, well…yet anyway.

"I missed Moonie! I was playing with Padfoo and I wanted you to wake up, but Padfoo said you're a sleepyhead." He told it like it was a tale; just the same way he used to do when Remus met him at the park.

The werewolf laughed and shook his head; he had missed the boy so much, even though they've been apart for such little time. It was amazing how happy he could get just by watching Harry acting innocently like he always did.

"I missed you too Harry, but don't worry, we'll have loads of time together now" he was actually voicing a wish rather than saying the truth…but never mind that.

The afternoon was spent in that mood, and all three felt how good it was to be carefree even if it was for that single moment. Remus and Sirius spent most of the time without actually addressing each other, sometimes they caught each other's eyes but quickly looked away, Harry was the one who got all of their attention.

But it's a well known fact that time flies by when one's having fun, so like in a flash the sun was already setting. They were so focused on living that moment however, that they only noticed it was getting late when Harry started showing signs of sleepiness. But even then the boy didn't want to leave the ward. He was scared to part with Remus and, now, Sirius because no matter how well he was treated by the elf or those other nice ladies, he was afraid one of those people would take him away. He never wanted to be taken away from Moony, never.

So, after much fuss and puppy eyes, Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry to spend the night there "But let Remus rest!" she had said sternly -to Sirius of course.

"I don't know why she said that to me, it's not like I'd edge Harry to be up all night so we could keep you awake" he said, pretending to be offended with the accusation.

"You know that's how she is, but she means well" Remus said, though not looking at Sirius, but at the sleeping form of Harry in a small recently-conjured bed beside his.

"I have the feeling she never liked me, what have I done to this woman?" he asked in the same over-dramatic way he always used to do. This had been a good thing about the afternoon; it had broken the ice between the two adults resulting in both acting much more like themselves in the end.

"You mean, _besides_ being the reason for landing half her patients in the infirmary while you were attending Hogwarts?" Remus asked smiling softly as memories consumed him

Sirius seemed to take that as a complement and just grinned.

Then there was silence again, neither spoke and just stared at the ceiling. Sirius opened his mouth more than a couple of times to try and say something, no, _ask_ something. But how could he? He just wished it was simple to look at Remus and ask if he missed him, if he was seeing someone, ask what the hell they were to each other right now. Would things ever be like they were before?

But he didn't have the courage to, which was pretty pathetic for someone who had managed to run from Azkaban. Sure, give him a hundred dementors to face, but put Remus Lupin in front of him and he just cowards away.

After he gave up the third time he decided to just forget about it for now, when he woke up tomorrow he had a full criminal trial to attend, so a good night's sleep wasn't really such a bad idea.

Just as both of them were getting comfortable in their beds something sped through the ward's door and slowly lost speed and stopped before Remus. It was a brown aristocratic-looking owl and if both had not been aware of the current situation they'd both be wondering who in the world could possibly be sending something at night like this.

Remus looked at the owl as though it was poisonous and hesitantly reached for the letter. The ministry's crest was printed in an intimidating way on the back of the envelope and Remus shivered as he looked at it. So much for the carelessness of this afternoon.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, though he did imagine, he couldn't see the symbol on the paper.

The werewolf looked at the envelope a bit longer before opening it and, trying to sound unaltered, he said "It's from the ministry".

_Remus J. Lupin,_

_Through this letter we would like to inform you that you are expected, without the right to plead, to attend your trial on November __20__th__, at 9pm. If it is not of your knowledge yet, please learn that you are being charged with the following: Performing magic before muggles, using magical means to illegally enter a muggle home, voluntarily missing the date for registering in the beast division of the D.R.C.M.C, kidnapping of one Harry Potter and transforming in an unregistered place._

_Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement._

After a deep breath Remus closed the letter and set it on the side table, when he didn't say anything Sirius asked him what it was about again.

"…It's…It's nothing really, just the day of my trial…"

"Oh, well, when is it?"

"Three days from yours"

"Wow, Dumbledore really meant it'd be soon after mine…"Sirius said in such a careless way that Remus felt even more nervous.

Of course _Sirius_ would be calm, _he_ was innocent. The werewolf on the other hand, was as guilty as he could be, his chance of saving himself was not very big and it kept him uneasy for the rest of the night and just in the middle of it he finally gave into sleep.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

Sirius and Dumbledore left early the next morning, straight to the ministry. And, though the headmaster had been one of those who hadn't try to check whether he was guilty or not the first time, he felt unexplainably safe around the man. It was as if his presence was a guarantee that everything would turn out ok.

They didn't talk much as they got the lift and went down to the lower levels, and as they reached the dungeon-looking corridor Sirius started getting more and more nervous. The place for his trial was so down below that the lift wouldn't take them there and so they had to walk down a large set of stairs.

Sirius' wand was requested at the entrance and he just shrugged, he didn't have one… He thought for a moment that Dumbledore was going to leave, but after talking to a little witch at the door he followed right behind the animagus.

The black haired wizard felt instantly intimidated by the presence of all those wizards and witches looking back at him, he hadn't known there'd be so many. He felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder though and he finally sat down on a chair in the middle of the circular room, and as he did, chains wrapped themselves around his wrists like they had a mind of their own. So much for feeling comfortable…

When everyone was seated in their rightful places, a man Sirius recognized to be the minister of magic stood up from where he was sitting in the middle of the front row.

"Trial of the 17th of November" he started, looking a paper in his hands.

It seemed that after that first phrase everything passed in a blur, names were listed, offences that he was being charged for, witnesses and whatnot.

All Sirius knew was that all those people looked awfully skeptical about his innocence and they were so fierce when talking about what he, supposedly, had done that even he felt bad about it.

Sometimes he'd look at Dumbledore, sometimes at wizards sitting in the 'crowd'. After all, there weren't only interrogators there. Oh no, the press had come, law wizards, Gringotts representatives, he even saw Snape's face there! The whole room was filled and he didn't particularly enjoy the feeling of being eyed from every angle.

"…how do you plead?" the man asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

'What did he say? Plead? Oh…' Sirius frowned trying to concentrate on that annoying-looking man.

"I'm not guilty" was all he managed to say.

"Very well, Mr. Ockley, would you please…" he trailed off looking at a short little man, said man wasn't sitting together with the Wizengamot, but to Sirius he looked just as important.

The man brought a tiny little vile filled completely with a transparent liquid. And Cornelius Fudge looked as though he was going to pop a vessel, probably had something to do with the fact that if Black was cleared, once again he'd be overshadow by Hogwarts' headmaster.

To the animagus, it was Dumbledore's office all over again, questions invaded his mind and snatched the answers away before he could even think about them. Even personal question were asked and he noticed he had spoken Remus' name at least a couple of times.

By the time it was over and they had given him the antidote, the reactions he could see were ones much like Snape's had been back at Hogwarts: hey didn't _want_ to believe, but they _had_ to. However, something else was already being argued.

"…doesn't change the fact he did _not_ registered". Fudge was saying looking straight at Dumbledore.

"No it doesn't, but correct me if I am wrong Cornelius, the punishment for such thing is not a stay of three years in Azkaban." the old man said calmly, nearly smiling.

For a moment there Sirius thought the minister was about to put fire out of his mouth. "No Dumbledore, it is not" he agreed through gritted teeth.

"Well, I believe we can now discuss other matters…" Albus said, motioning for a ministry worker to stand up.

"What _other_ matter?" Fudge demanded angrily, how dare the headmaster act as though he was on control? He may be the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, but right now he was just representing Sirius Black and should do as _he_, the _minister_, said!

"The matter of Harry Potter's guardianship, of course" he said calmly as the teenage-looking ministry wizard rolled a parchment open "I'm sure this will clear my meaning, Cornelius".

"The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter…" he started but was cut off by the minister.

"Has this been checked for authenticity?" Fudge asked at once.

"Yes sir, this just came from the office of-"

"Then carry on" he interrupted again, annoyed by finding no fault in Dumbledore's scheme.

The boy frowned a bit before turning back to the parchment. He skipped everything that wasn't related to the matter at hand and finally found what he was supposed to read, he cleared his throat and stood up right, addressing the Wizengamot. "In the event of both our deaths, should our son, Harry James Potter, still be underage; his godfather Sirius Orion Black will receive his guardianship together with the title of trustee of all inherited by Harry through this will."

When finished he walked up to the high benches and levitated the parchment so the minister could have it, after that he took his seat and all eyes were back at Fudge. It didn't take long before the man let out a long sigh and nodded.

"By the proof, witnesses, and documents here presented, the Wizengamot finds the accused, Sirius Orion Black, cleared of all charges." He said almost as though it killed him to say so "And as stated on the will of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black is also as of now the legal guardian and trustee of Harry James Potter."

Then, like the sound of a new beginning, a hammer hit a little wooden square and people started standing up.

It was over.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

**A/N:**

Notes bout chappie:

-I'm not so sure why, but this chapter was really hard for me to write, I had lots of trouble trying to balance the fact that this is a "bridge scene" but at the same time it couldn't be over shadowed too much. Yeah, I cracked my head a bit, I just hope it turned out ok /

-I can't help it, in my head Sirius just calls Harry "kiddo" I don't know where I got this from though o.õ

I feel death approaching! I know I'm keeping you guys on the edge but the 'get-together' scene is already written people, it's just waiting for when it's the right time! Please don't kill me -hides-

**E.Nigma:** Ohhh I get it!! :D I've seen people say 'hun' before, but yeah that would have been very weird for her to say :P Thanks! I hope the scene was ok, but while they're at Hogwarts they aren't gonna be as much 'family' material. But don't worry interaction will come! Yep!! I picture Sirius like one of those crazy parents that make children laugh all the time XD I guess they both balance each other. Sirius is insane and fun while Remus is his restrain they'll be great XD Hahahah don't we all wish that!!

**LittleHero:** Yey XD Thanks!

**ProtegoNox:** Hahahahahhahahahha!! I'm scared now! XD Huunn unfortunately you're gonna have to wait just a lit bit more (I'm on the egde too XD0 it's like "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!") XD Everything will be ok soon! \o/

**SALIGIA-the seven deadly sins:** Everyone is killing me about Harry and Sirius stuff. I know!! Soon they'll be one big happy family, relax :P Hunnn I don't know about Snape though...:X you'll have to wait and see! :P

**Suicidal Button:** Thank you :) I love Dumbledore too -hugs-

**NavyBlue...:** Don't worry this story (as said in summary) really _is_ slash, it's just...I know when it'll happen, you guys will have to wait and see :P sorry!! Thank you!!

**blacksleeves:** Here's a bit of harry :) he'll show up all the time now, don't worry! Hnmm, about the mother figure...I have to say there isn't a plan for one :X I hope you'll see, as the story develops, why I chose to make it that way :P Thanks!

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Why do people get homicidal tendencies around me? -bats eyelashes- XD Yey for them \o/ Thanks! XD Good to know someone likes me around here -stares at the murderous looks- :D

**Xylia Luna Orion:** Thanks :) Here it is!

**arabellaw:** Huuun I can understand loads of Spanish but that word I don't know :P But I can kinda guess the meaning :P Hehehehe yep! Here's harry for ya :)

**SilverWhiteDragon:** kkkk relax :P

**pink-robt-pentapi:** ahhahaha I'm evil XD but don't explode :D

**Bottlebrush: **Ohh I always get those two (consciousness and conscience) wrong!! It's cause in my language they're the same so I always keep forgetting and put "conscience" on everything! Thanks again! And you even had pointed that out before :P I was trying not to get it wrong again lol but I guess that in the rush I didn't see it :P What's up with those verbs right? It's so confusing! How Lie and Lay are the same (right?) and how one in the past is the other arrrgh so confusing :XX kkkkk but I wrote it down here so when I re-up the chappies I'll change it :) thanks!!

James did really :) sure, Remus is Sirius' lover, but James was his best friend. He loved him too / it makes me so sad thinking about it! Cause I usually read fics in the marauders era...and just to think prongs dies! It's so sad ;...; -loves Dumbledore too- I mean, come on..after book seven, how can one not love him? He's got the power XD I also think that it's impossible they'd be all open with each other at the second they met again, some things take time, and hopefully Sirius will get a word in next chappie or so :) thanks again!! Love your reviews! :)

**Queen Red Rum:** haha Thanks :P  
**dude/dudettewholosttheirlogin**: Wow! I'm honored :) Why don't you like Harry? Poor him! :X he's cute :D Thank you!! You're one of the few people who let me take my time into building back the relationship between Remmie and Siri. -hugs- thank you for reviewing :)


	16. Chapter 16

I can't say much people cause I'm in the lab at the moment and I've just come to update, I have tests on Monday and Tuesday and two projects due Monday, thus…I'm really busy so….

Oh fine! She owns them I don't (if I _did,_ let me tell you, Harry Potter would be _very_…slash)

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

Sirius still hadn't spoken to Harry about being his new guardian and he wouldn't at least until after Remus' trial. He hadn't spoken to the werewolf about all that was building up inside of him either.

Actually, Sirius was seeing so little of Remus, though they were pretty much in the same place all the time, he was starting to think the lycanthrope was avoiding him. What in the name of Merlin was going on?

When he had come back from the trial he had found Remus walking around the ward -or at least _trying_ to. His struggles were easily seen, but the man was determinedly using anything he could reach for support as he put one foot in front of the other.

He had said that since he'd have to go to his trial he needed to actually _move_. But even Pomfrey lectured him on his lack of common sense and told his to lie down at once. In the end, all the werewolf had gotten from the incident was an even sorer back.

A very horrible piece of information came from Dumbledore the next day: Sirius couldn't drop the charges against Remus, no matter what. All he could do now, as Harry guardian, was deny the obliviation that had been planned. But since, at the time of the occurrence, the animagus had not been the one in charge of Harry he could not end the trial…he couldn't do anything and Remus would have to fight with all he had not to be sent away.

The days that separated one trial from the other went by way too fast and soon it was the day before Remus' one and he was nervously pacing up and down his ward - at least that proved he had made progress in healing. Dumbledore had asked to speak with him alone, as in it was something probably so serious only he could hear. What could possibly have happened? Did they cancel the trial? Was he going directly to Azkaban?

When the man entered the ward, Remus forced himself to sit down at one of the chairs.

"Morning Professor" he greeted at once.

"Good Morning Remus, I hope you are feeling well." The headmaster said with that unalterable voice of his.

The werewolf faked a small smile and nodded softly.

"Very well, the matters I wish to speak with you are very… _delicate_ and so I hope you can give me all your attention" he started, looking all serious all of a sudden.

"Is there something wrong with the trial?" he asked at once, afraid that Dumbledore would say that just outside his door a couple of Aurors - or worst, dementors- were waiting to take him away.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with it, and what I wish to discuss with you isn't a _problem_, but a solution." He assured, going back to smiling know, as he got a bit more comfortable on the chair he was in. "Your case is very unusual, Remus, and I am trying to think of a way in which your chances to be freed are greater. And after much pondering I have come up with an unusual answer; matches your case now, doesn't it? The truth of the facts is the following, Remus, if you are questioned under veritaserum they _will_ find you guilty and, let me tell you, they won't try to understand or care why you did it."

The lycanthrope swallowed hard, somewhere in the back of his mind he expected things to magically turn out ok. But here was the person he respected the most throwing all his hopes down the drain.

"There is a way, however, to allow the Wizengamot to actually judge whether or not you are guilty based on what led you to do the crime. They will judge whether your motivation was valid for doing what you did to the point that they'd clear you."

"But…they won't bother to try and understand why I did it, you said so yourself." Remus said pessimistically, no use feeding on hope again.

"There is a way to…'make' them, if you will. I'm here to present this possibility to you, but only you can choose to go through with it or not. If you do choose it you have to keep in mind you'll be putting all the hope into this chance, and if it fails…" he trailed off making sure to let the werewolf know _exactly_ what was at stake.

"And what is it, Headmaster?" he asked, his curiosity always getting the best of him.

"First and foremost you'll have to admit that you are indeed guilty." Albus started calmly "I'm sure you can already see why it's such a risky shot. If they do not judge your reason worthy, you would have already admitted and that'd be that." He explained.

Remus nodded for him to go on, already afraid of what was to come.

"Then you'll have to give away your memories"

"What? My memories?" the amber-eyed man asked looking completely lost.

"I believe you must have interpreted my words wrongly. You will not be obliviated, Mr. Lupin, you'd be giving up your memories so they can be seen by others from inside a pensieve.

"They are going to see them…?"

"I see you understand clearly why very few people choose a trial to be resolved this way. One's memories is something very private and giving them up is a very courageous thing to do. And it's up to you whether you want to do it or not."

The werewolf breathed in heavily, why did he have to be put under this kind of situations?

"Only a select group out of the Wizengamot will visit your relevant memories and they will decide, then, among themselves whether they should clear you based on what really happened"

"And what do you think professor? Do I have a chance?"

"Believe me Remus, considering your alternative this is a far better choice… The group of wizards that is going to check your memories is very wise, they've been in the Wizengamot for far longer than you can imagine. Unlike the young ones, they do not let their personal feelings cloud their judgment and that means two different things: Mistaken not, they will not be touched by what happened to you; they want, before anything, the facts, feelings of the people involved are taken into account because it's what leads people to do things, but that is all. On the other hand, the fact that you are a werewolf, or that the child involved is Harry Potter will be meaningless to them too."

Remus let out a heavy sigh "Well, it seems to me like I don't really have a choice…not a real one…I'll have to do it." He agreed, dreading his decision already. Just because he had accepted it didn't make it any easier.

Dumbledore had left soon after that and sent in an uneasy Harry.

"Moonie!" the boy called as soon as he entered the ward and threw his arms around the werewolf who pulled him onto his lap.

Remus just smiled, looking a bit grim as he thought about how this might be the last time he saw his dear godson.

"Harry, hey, I…I want you to promise me something, can you do that?" he asked as he brushed a lock of the boy's hair out of his face, it just instantly moved back and stuck out oddly.

"Ok"

"See, tomorrow I might have to…travel somewhere alright? And I don't know…if…when I'll come back." He started, feeling as his eyes stung a little, he didn't want this. He didn't want to even be having this conversation; he didn't want it to be true.

"…Moonie…is going away?" Harry asked and his expression was heart wrenching.

"I don't know, little one, I might have to…but I'll…" he wanted to make promises, to say he'd be back, but knew he couldn't, it'd be lying and he hated lying to the boy-who-lived.

"You like Padfoot now, don't you? He'll look after you, Harry, he loves you as much as I do…"

"but…but I don't want Moonie to go…" he said as tears filled his eyes. What had he done? Had he been bad? Why was Moony leaving him?

"I don't want to go either, Harry, but…grown-ups have to do things they don't like to sometimes. I'm not saying I am going to leave, I might…but if I have to I want you to promise me…that you'll remember that I love you very, _very_ much, and that you'll never let anyone hurt you again, if anything happens you will tell someone so they can help you, alright?" he spoke affectionately and touched the tip of the boys nose trying to put a smile on his face.

"Ok…" the boy agreed sadly. "I love Moonie too"

Oh, there it was again, that feeling of having his heart ripped to pieces! How it hurt…how much it hurt for Remus Lupin to love someone...

After that, Harry wouldn't let go of Remus for the world. It was a though, in his head, if he let the lycanthrope go for even a second the man could just disappear and never come back.

And Remus took use of the boy's unwillingness to let him go as another excuse to avoid his former lover. He didn't want to speak with Sirius now more than before since his conviction was so imminent. It'd be Harry all over again and he didn't want to feel any more pain, it was no use digging up a past he'd have to forget…

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

If He had been uneasy before, right now he was a pile of nerves. The chains tightening around his wrists were uncomfortable, the air around him seemed dry and all eyes staring at him made him shiver. Even so, he cleared his throat and said in a very polite voice, for the second time "I'd like to…request…the pensieve test."

Some arched an eyebrow at that, others frowned, it was very unusual for someone to request this kind of thing.

"You realize, Mr. Lupin, that by doing so you admit having committed all the crimes you are being charged for?" Fudge asked, looking somewhat smug. In the back of his mind the werewolf was walking down a path to eternal incarceration.

"…I do" the werewolf agreed nodding and shivering a bit.

The minister looked at two Aurors standing by and ordered them to escort Remus to the adjacent room, as the oldest members of the Wizengamot started climbing down their high bench and following that way too.

"Dumbledore…" Fudge called, though very unwillingly, seeing it as once again the headmaster was representing an accused and they too headed for the room.

Remus, still with his hands tied and two Aurors holding him as though he _could_ just run out the door, watched as a group of seven plum-robed wizards filled the room, tailed by the minister and headmaster.

"Very well, as requested, shall we begin the test?" Fudge asked, without any ado, he wanted to do it already so he could send the werewolf to Azkaban and get the praise of the wizarding world for arresting Harry Potter's kidnapper.

The oldest looking man out of the group cleared his throat and Remus thought for a moment he was telling Fudge off. As Dumbledore had said, he did have an air of being very wise and when he looked at Remus, the werewolf could tell the man had no intention of finding him guilty or innocent at all. He was impartial and ready to study all information very seriously.

"Come here lad, stay here, very close…that's it." He said, motioning to Remus to be in front of the largest pensieve the man had ever seen.

"Now, drink this" he ordered, taking a vile filled with a clear liquid.

The lycanthrope looked at Dumbledore, frowning, why did he have to take veritaserum? But the headmaster just nodded and so, without a choice, he drank the bitter potion.

"When did you meet Harry Potter?" the man asked him then.

"On the day he was born"

"After Lily and James Potter's death, when did you next see Harry Potter?" he asked, always making those full sentences to avoid dubious answers and other meanings.

"The day after the full moon before last"

"So you met Harry Potter about a month and a week ago, after not having seen him for nearly three years, is that right?" the man asked, looking at a very different calendar-like object on the wall.

"Yes"

"Very well, at this moment I'll be taking all of your memory of the last month and a half." He said briefly and before Remus could say a thing he felt as though invisible hands were tugging at his soul, stealing away something very private that no one should be able to touch.

When the antidote went down his throat and he snapped out of the semi-consciousness he could barely register being pushed over the edge of that lake-looking pensieve that seemed filled with gas.

He couldn't have imagined when he first got there, inside the memory, accompanied by other eleven people, that it'd be one of his worst experiences.

The wizard who had spoken to him had complete power over the images being shown, and he'd jump from one part to the other with just a swish here and there. Remus was embarrassed most of the time, having intimate bits of his life shown to complete strangers -and Dumbledore!- but some other times he felt the same emotions as the memory-him. Like when Vernon Dursley grabbed Harry out of the cupboard or when he had seen the bruises on the boy at the park.

But it was when, much later, they reached the day of his transformation that things got stranger. The weird thing about being there was seeing, not only himself in so much pain, but how strange it was when he morphed into that animal, it _looked _as painful as he knew it was and he even noticed that some of the present people even diverted their eyes from the scene, it was very shocking.

Among the Wizengamot chosen ones, there were too women and when Remus had been finally caught by the two Death Eaters, they looked as though they wished to not be there. One of them actually looked so sick that Remus thought she'd throw up at any second.

And the reaction as Amycus beat him with the silver bat was pretty much alike for all present, save Dumbledore and the two Aurors, they looked away for a few second, closing their eyes as though trying to regain composure. But to pretend they weren't overwhelmed by the sight was nearly impossible.

And even if they did close their eyes, like Remus was doing, it was impossible to block out those screams that invaded your thoughts and squeezed your heart like few things could do.

The werewolf started feeling nauseous like he was sure others were and tried to get out of there, but the Aurors kept him in place.

There was a time, after Sirius had come, that everything had turned black for a moment and the next scene he was already in the infirmary.

Again, things were rushed here and there, the man knowing exactly when to stop at one memory or another. They heard some conversations between him and Harry, the last one too and then one by one they left the pensieve, Remus and the Aurors being the last to go.

Silence was very profound when they got back to the room. The gas-like ghostly memories entered Remus mind again and the man decided at that moment that if he was sentenced to Azkaban, he'd commit suicide before even seeing a dementor. He _never_ wanted to see that scene ever again.

The seven members of the Wizengamot gathered around a circular table just as Remus, the Aurors, Minister and headmaster left the room. All they could do now was…wait. And waiting was awful, just as having your life decided by stranger's sense of right and wrong was frustrating and very frightening. All it took was a word, was one person's view and then his life would be over…

When the plum-robed wizards came out of the room, the trial chamber became completely quiet and all eyes were on them. They walked up the stairs back to the high benches and took their seats in the middle, right by Fudge who was looking at them anxiously. "The judges have reached a conclusion" the minister announced, eyeing all in the room. "One by one they will announce their decision and the majority of the votes will decide the verdict" he said looking Remus straight in the eye.

The werewolf breathed in heavily, this was it….

The first on cleared his throat and looking at the werewolf he said "Guilty".

Remus closed his eyes and his heart started pumping painfully in his chest. Oh Merlin, it was happening, it was really happening.

The second one was the oldest and he gave a faint comprehensive smile before saying "Innocent".

The woman who had nearly been sick while watching him get tortured was next and Remus could swear he saw admiration in her eyes "Innocent".

Hope filled him again, maybe…just maybe…he could…

The next wizard interlaced his fingers together, breathing out and then announcing "Guilty".

"Innocent" the witch said without doubts, nodding to him softly.

'Three against two, three against two' the werewolf thought as he felt his palms sweating, the anticipation was too great.

A bespectacled wizard was next and looked specially serene and calm; he didn't hide his smile and nodded to Remus before looking around then back and saying "He is innocent".

The place burst with murmurs and outbursts and Remus nearly had a heart attack when he realized what the man had just said. That was the fourth 'Innocent' vote, it did not matter what the next one would be…he was…he was free…he was innocent…he…

The next vote, which declared him free of all charges again, was barely registered by Remus and so was the official announcement that he was, indeed, cleared.

He was breathing irregularly unable to believe it, he felt light headed and numb as the world spun around him. Dumbledore was by his side at about the same time the chains let go of him and the old man smiled with twinkling eyes.

"Congratulations Mr. Lupin, you are a free man" he said and all the werewolf could do was nod.

People from the press were absent and so were all besides the staff, this had been a closed trial, and so it was much unexpected for Remus to see a man with dark hair and the most livid pair of silver eyes sitting in one of the benches looking back at him.

He just nodded at the animagus and tried to turn his attention elsewhere. He had thought that maybe, after his trial, he'd be able to face Sirius properly, tell him that he understood that what they had had was in the past and assure him he'd be no burden on the man's life. 'No strings attached, you don't need to feel tied to me by guilt and are free to live your own life' Remus thought, but didn't dare voice. He thought that it was all the ex-convict was waiting for, a 'permission' that'd let him, without guilt, get on with his life.

Yeah, he'd tell Sirius that, he would! Just…not now… with that thought he walked out of the court room without even addressing the man.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: **

Hunn I had to stop here since it was going to get too big if I put the next scene on this chappie, so hold on tight cause the next one's coming soon :)

**Answer to Reviews:**

**miss freddy:** I could have, but I'm nice, so I didn't and know everything is fine yeye!

**E.Nigma:** Ohhnn thank you -feeling all stupid right now- wow I'm so happy to read your review! Yep he's _way_ to pretty for prison :D Nahhh see, I'm not that mean, and things were a little rougher for him, but it turned out alright in the end! \o/ Thank you!!

**Fantasyfan4ever:** I wouldn't say it went, you know, smooth, but it turned out ok in the end too yeye XD

**SilverWhiteDragon:** He was, see! :) yeye

**arabellaw:** hahah thanks XD Yeah! They're both free now! yeye :P I have to eat cup noodles! I don't know how to cook -laughs- and I don't have time for real meals, you know, cause of college kkkkkk  
**Xylia Luna Orion:** Thank you! -hugs harry- he's the cutest  
**pink-robot-pentapi:** I'm blowing up canon as of now :P no one is going back to Azkaban kkk don't worry. Thank you very much! :)

**Suicidal Button:** Ain't he? :P Thanks!

**MagicalWinry:** right!

**LittleHero:** Thank you! I hope I built up to it in a realistic way :)

**Queen Red Rum:** Ohhhnn XD they are, aren't they? -luvs them-

**Bottlebrush:** Yep! And you now what? My birthday was yesterday! And they weren't even here -cries- ok kkkk yeah! They could have left a house-elf :D Hunn I think Remus' trial was much tougher and even more important really, since it was about the abstract definitions of "right and wrong" and not based on hard facts. I hope it was convincing :X But now everything is ok yey! Ohh!! Thanks!! Wow you explained it better than my English teacher!! I get it! Wow, thanks!! I'm gonna pay attention to it now! :D (I'll probably take some time and will get it wrong again kkk but it's a start XD) Did I ever say I love your reviews? Well, I love your reviews :P Thank you again!! -hugs-


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Huun I took a while longer to update, sorry! I have to say though, that I don't know if I'll update much faster cause I just started my driving lessons today (yeyeyyeeyey!!) in my country you can only drive when you're 18 (the nerve!) anyway, this means my afternoons are all taken (I leave for college at 6 in the morning and come back from driver's lesson at 6 pm, then I have to study, hurray -.-).

I'm sorry about this, but let me warn you already: this chapter was poorly proofread, because it's really late here now and I just finished studying for my algebra test tomorrow so I'm really sleepy and can't tell odds from ends. So if there are nasty misspellings/grammar errors, let me know /

JK owns the gang

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

"Remus! Wait!" a voice called right behind him and he turned around, already knowing it was Sirius.

"…Hey" the werewolf greeted softly, trying to sound casual. He had been so happy less then a minute ago when he'd heard the word 'innocent', but now all facts downed on him again: it changed nothing of the fact that neither Sirius or Harry would be with him for now on. It was the same feeling he had when he had finally gotten Harry away from the Dursleys, there was happiness for having done it but there had been the realization that it was just the beginning of tough work.

"Why did you storm out like that? I mean…you got out, you're really cleared and…this..we should celebrate" the animagus said with a smile, he looked happier then Remus himself and was very puzzled by the man's reaction that had been so…cold, even _if_ they were on weird terms.

"Ahm…yeah, it's…it's amazing, I'm still thinking it's unbelievable…" the werewolf agreed trying to sound more excited, but kept looking at the floor. "But I'm…I'm gonna pass on the celebrating part, I have to…" anything, anything he could say to get away "…register, unfortunately" he finally managed "So I guess…I'll see you at Hogwarts" he finished and then nodded before quickening his pace.

He was glad to hear Sirius wasn't following him and just kept walking forwards with determination. However, he suddenly he felt a single tear roll down his cheek, then another one…Merlin! What the hell was wrong with him? Now he couldn't even _hear_ Sirius voice without turning into a mess?

He tried to convince himself that he was emotional from all he had seen during the trial, which was true, but it didn't really change the fact that Sirius had a powerful effect over him.

At the same time the animagus watched as Remus walked away from him and felt all alarms on his body go off. What the hell was he standing here for? In the back of his mind it made sense that Remus could be going off to the middle of nowhere and he'd never see the werewolf again! Then what had been the damned point of escaping Azkaban? Of living that half life for three years in hope of a future when he couldn't even look the person he loved the most in the eyes and tell him his feelings? The trials were over, they both had their lives back, What the hell was he waiting for?!

Suddenly feeling like a complete idiot to be standing there and doing nothing he quickened his pace and called after the werewolf. The man would _have_ to talk to him, even if they could never be the way they had been before, they at least had to stop pretending that this awkwardness didn't exist!

"Remus!"

Sirius called him one more time but the lycanthrope kept walking; Moony didn't want the other to see him like this, was it too much to ask?

"Remus why are you doing this? Look at me!" the animagus called very annoyed to be chasing the other down the hall. So he grabbed the werewolf's arm and turned him around forcefully.

"What have I d-" he started demanding with the same tone, but stopped as he saw his former lovers face.

Remus was crying, actually, he was trying so hard to hold his tears back - and failing- that his face was even redder then it should be. The lycanthrope tried to somehow hide it by looking down but knew Sirius had already seen him.

"…please, just…let it go…ok?" he really didn't want to talk right now; he wanted to go back to his house and never have to be taunted by that face again.

"why…why are you crying?" the animagus asked completely puzzled, as his rage dissipated and his grip softened.

As soon as his hand was free, Remus ran it through his face wiping away the tears, he felt like a complete idiot right now. He didn't want Sirius to see him like this, not him or anyone else for that matter.

"Sirius…please…just g-"

"No! I won't go! I'm fed up with you saying you're tired, saying you've got something else to do, or whatever bleeding excuse you make up! You've been avoiding me forever and I'm sick of it! Something is going on and you don't wanna tell me about it, at least be honest enough to admit it! I've tried talking to you many times these past few days and you don't even stand in the same room as me! If you're angry at something I did just bloody tell me already!" he demanded, backing the other into a wall.

"I can't stand to look at you!" Remus shouted back, tear after the other rolling down his face, faster than he could manage to wipe them away. "Damn it…please…I don't want to…" he was so angry at himself for breaking down like this and yet, he couldn't help it.

"Why?! What did I do? Why can't you stand me?" he was going to keep pushing until he got an answer that was satisfying, he was tired of this chase already.

"Because it hurts, Sirius, it hurts!" he couldn't look at the man, instead he kept staring at his feet, still trying to wipe the tears at the same pace they fell from his eyes. "All this time…I…I missed you…so..much that it hurts to even look at you…" before he could realize it or even try to stop it, his feelings were morphing into words that spilled out of his mouth as though they had free will.

"I haven't stopped…loving you for even one second, no matter how much I wanted to hate you for what you had done…every day all I wished for was you. I didn't care…that you..I just…I needed…it hurt so much…when you went away…I wanted…everything to go back…" He hid his face the best he could and refused to look anywhere, he was feeling completely embarrassed. "…l-love Harry and…I…I don't wanna let him go…and I can't…I just…I dreamed of raising him, I really did…and I…when you came…and then…I lost you both…" the more he spoke the more his sentences became a bunch of nonsense and all he could do was act like a silly child and stand in the middle of that dungeon's hall trying to stop tears that would fall indefinitely.

But then arms came around him and fingers started combing his hair just as a body was pressed again his.

"You complete idiot…" Sirius voice spoke, sounding full of relief, and Remus just buried his face in that chest in front of him, that it was said man's didn't matter at the moment.

The black haired one moved his head in a way a puppy would do to lift Remus' one from his chest and without the need to say anything he bent a bit more and lifted the werewolf's chin just the right way before capturing those lips with his.

The contact had been, even though secretly, so intensely desired by both that it sent shocks through their bodies when it _finally_ happened. Their minds cleared and suddenly neither had any idea what it was they had been talking about or where they were, there was just the warm feeling of the other right there.

Oh, how Remus remembered…that taste, that smell, that body, nothing had changed and it felt just like he had thought: heaven. His lips parted automatically and Sirius mouth played with his own, that had to be the best sensation one could experience…

There was need behind the kiss, but most of all, there was love…one could tell just by looking at them how much they loved each other, it was something about the way they touched, it was with so much care that their affection was obvious.

The way Sirius would run his fingers through Remus hair or how the werewolf, after he snapped out of the initial shock, placed his hand on the animagus' neck and made almost unconscious motions with his fingers.

The black haired one's arm brought them closer together and the other didn't hesitate to put his arms around the man's neck. Had it not been for the wall they might have already lost balance, so inebriated they were by the embrace…

They wouldn't be able to tell how much time later they finally split apart, but Sirius didn't move an inch. He kept his lips barely apart from Remus' and smiled softly into that near kiss.

"…a complete idiot" he murmured again, without even opening his eyes.

By this time Remus was smiling with him, he couldn't believe it was happening…

They stood there just holding each other for the longest time, neither wanted to let go, they had three years of catching up to do, might as well start now. Soothing touches were exchanged and other kisses were shared, at that moment they had not a care in the world but feeling the warmth of each other's body.

"I escaped that place…because I couldn't die without seeing you again…without telling you the truth" Sirius voice sounded very softly, like a whisper, on his ear. "And all I wished for ever since I saw you again…was this." He continued, his breath making the other shiver in a _very_ good way. "I wanna do this with you, be Harry's family" he said, then chuckled softly "or do you think Lily would have it any other way? It was because of you she allowed James to make me Harry's guardian"

Remus smiled at that too and tears, that were happy ones, filled his eyes.

Then Sirius stepped back just enough so he could see the werewolf's eyes.

"When I said forever, I really meant forever." He said.

Still smiling, the amber eyed one leaned and kissed the other briefly, before replying "So did I".

They enjoyed the comfortable silence a bit more before Sirius finally broke it.

"Well then, I guess there's a mini-marauder at Hogwarts waiting to hear some news" Sirius said, finally stepping away from his, now once again, lover.

Remus nodded feeling, if possible, even happier. His day, no, his life had suddenly turned around and everything seemed to be pointing at a truly bright future.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

They looked for Harry at the infirmary, but found he wasn't there. Ever since Sirius had been cleared, the boy-who-lived could go about Hogwarts all he wanted, as long as he was accompanied of course. They didn't leave the ward right away though, since Pomfrey kept them there for Merlin knows how much time, hugging Remus in her mother-way and saying how glad she was the whole thing was over. And the werewolf would even say that he saw a knowing glance in her eyes, well, it's not like the change in his attitude towards Sirius wasn't noticeable.

After being told that the boy was out by the lake with, oh the joy, Snape, they went outside searching for him.

Remus opened a beautiful smile at the sight of the boy and when he was a few feet away he shouted "Harry!"

The boy-who-lived, who had been looking focused at something in the grass, lifted his head looking confused; he hadn't processed who that voice belonged to. And when he saw the werewolf he had said goodbye to the previous day he jumped from his place at once. "Moonie is back!" he exclaimed running to where his two father figures stood and threw himself into the honey haired one's waiting arms.

Remus lifted him up and spun him around once, feeling as pure joy took a hold of him. No doubt at all, this was true happiness.

He placed a kiss on the top of the boy's head and the child smiled.

"Moonie is not gonna travel no more?" he asked.

"Nope, I don't have to go anywhere anymore little one" the werewolf said as he stared into the boy's eyes. "And I have something really, really good to tell you" he announced, putting the boy down and looking back at Sirius.

They both sat down on the grass, becoming eye-leveled with the child and the animagus messed his hair a bit.

"We want to ask you something, alright?"

"Okay" he agreed, sitting on Remus' lap and looking at his godfather.

"Do you wanna come with us Harry? Live with me and Moony?" the black haired one asked, looking anxiously at his godson.

There was a puzzled expression on his face for a second and he asked "Are you gonna be like my daddies?" he asked innocently "and I don't have to go to auntie's house no more?"

Remus heart jumped with happiness at the prospect of that actually happening.

"You don't ever have to go there again kiddo" Sirius confirmed, grinning at the boy's expression.

Harry turned to look at Remus like he wasn't sure he could open a big birthday present. And the werewolf was smiling at him. The thought of Moony being with him forever and ever and made his little heart beat rapidly.

"I wanna go with you!" he said looking at both.

"There you go" Sirius grinned as his godson hugged him.

"He is yours" a voice that seemed annoyed sounded to their left, cutting through that private moment. Snape was standing there staring at them as though the sight made him nauseous. Then with a sharp turn, cloak blowing behind him, the potions' master headed for the castle.

Sure, Remus knew that Snape had meant, 'You're the one that's going to watch him now!' since he was annoyed at being assigned such a degrading job, but the werewolf just smiled. "Yeah, he _is_ mine" he murmured softly to himself.

"Well, how about we go back to the castle and enjoy our last day here?"

"Last day?" Remus asked puzzled.

"Well, do you _plan_ on living here Moony? I'm mean, sure it's big and has a large yard, but don't you think it's a bit…crowded?" the animagus asked laughing softly. Oh, how good it was to hear Sirius' laughter!

"Well no, but…I mean, okay, we have my place. It's small and…a bit old, but…we'll manage right?" Remus offered, suddenly sad he didn't have much at all to give Harry, like when he'd been on the run.

The animagus just nodded and had a glint in his eyes Remus couldn't quite interpret.

So, together, they stood up and headed for the castle with Harry in between them holding both their hands and telling them all about his day with Snape. He didn't find the man to be scary like Remus thought he would, weird, maybe Severus did have a bit of a soul in him.

The time they shared was not wasted and Sirius didn't seem like he'd let of his lover anytime soon, he was really making up for lost years.

They had lunch together, the three of them, and talked about ideas, hopes and dreams...and it was these simple things that made them happy: the fact they could actually fantasize about the future.

And as night approached and Remus lay on Sirius lap with a sleepy Harry on his own, he was sure for the second time that day: this was true happiness.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

**A/N:**

Ohh I know it's very short, even more than usual short chapters, but...I Just _had_ to stop there!

Now it's the moment of truth :P you guys will either hate it or like it :P Huuuunnn I have to say it felt a bit…rushed to me, but also , since the whole thing came from Sirius' actions and he's a very impulsive person I think it could happen like this. But I'm glad I stuck with the original idea (ever since the story was made, the get-back-together-scene was going to happen here.) not being rushed by pressure (oh! The pressure :P) or delaying it either.

**Answer to Reviews:**

**E.Nigma:** Hhahaha see I can be nice too! I have to admit it was hard holding up until now! But I hope it is acceptable (their get together scene I mean). Thank you very much!! Hahahah I wished he was mine too kkkkkk (don't we all? :P)

**MagicalWinry: **Ok XD

**Xylia Luna Orion:** Now he'll be happily ever after :D

**Bottlebrush: **Yeah, I had to think a lot before I decided how he could be cleared in a very convincing way, after all, everyone just wanted him arrested. Well, Remus tried :P but I guess...without the worry of the trials, Sirius just wouldn't be able to hold it anymore, and I hope it didn't feel rushed! But that they would sort themselves out after Remus' trial, that had been planned for ever, ever since the story started :P So I just _had_ to put it here :P Yep! That's cup noodles :D I love them too, they're really yummy, but you try eating that for a week straight kkkkk it's awful! I need real food :P Thank you :)

**Fantasyfan4ever:** I know, I hate him! (especially after book 5!) Good you were expecting the fluffyness then :P here it is!

**Starlight11:** Guess they figured it all together in the end :P

**SilverWhiteDragon:** Now they have! yey, everyone's happy now!

**arabellaw:** Thank you :D It was hard work thinking it all through :P I know right!! But the stuborness ends here! They're together now, yey! People should teach us how to cook at college -laughs- that'd be very useful!

**LittleHero:** Thanks! XD Yeye here's the happy reunion! :P

**miss freddy:** Thank you :)

**Miss-Janine: **See, they did get back together :P Aren't they though? :D

**Deepysa:** Nossa!! Que surpresa legal! Uma brasileira! Que nada :P E tipo, eu só consigo escrever em ingles pq eu morei nos Estados Unidos kkk não pq eu sou aplicada e estudo inglês feito uma louca, se não fosse por isso talvez eu não soubesse falar nem "what's your name" kkkkkk Eu acho que tem fics maravilhosas por ai, mas concordo que algumas tão bem batidas, eu queria fazer algo diferente :) Muito Obrigada pelos elogios -sem jeito- ta vendo? ele largou de ser cabeça dura :P 'essa fase de pastel' kkkkkkk Ah, eu moro em Recife (ou Hellcife, como preferir) e é o fim do mundo mor :P Beijinhos! :)

**Illyra:** Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it

**rekahneko:** Thank you! :)

**Imbri of the Moon:** hahahahah see, no one has to kill me anymore -laughs- slash is here :P Thanks!!

**pink-robot-pentapi:** Omg you guessed it! :D

**Sadie Woods:** hahahhaha no need to be frustrated anymore :D all is good now :P I know, people were starting to get murderous! XD But hopefully this chapter has soothed your souls :P Thank you :) I really enjoyed writing his trial :)

**ProtegoNox:** Huunn I couldn't have made it that way (though I have to say I wanted to :P) cause things were too weird between them, the point is..Remus didn't want to get attached and hope for them to be together cause he thought Sirius didn't wanna be with him and that was so intense that even like friends he couldn't act :P but..hopefully you'll approve of the way it _did_ turn out? :X Yeah :P That last part will happen :P

In this chappie, more than ever, please let me know what you think! Come on, it's no trouble at all leaving a tiny little review! The more reviews, the faster I type!

Kisses!


	18. Chapter 18

His eyes rolled back in pleasure and it felt so good he thought he'd pass out

Ahhnnn Hello everyone –hides- I know I died and all, but my life has been chaos these past few days _chaos_ I tell you!! So I could only update it today…I'm at the lab again (when am I _not_ at the lab? ") so I have to be fast. But important things need to be cleared up! I have a test tomorrow (…Have them every week it seems..) and Friday so yeah, busy busy busy!

**PLEASE READ NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!!**

Aham, ok :P so ahnnn that's it! Nice reading…onto the chappie!

Lady JK owns them!

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

He sighed and sat down on the bed, drying his hair a bit with the towel. Oh, how a nice long bath could make you as good as new…

The day had been…a complete emotional drain, what with the anxiety of the trial, the pain of reliving the past, the fear of rejection, love, extreme happiness, everything: one emotion after the other and Remus had no idea if there was a feeling yet to be experienced on that day.

He stood up again and hung the towel in the bathroom before coming back, and when he did he noticed Sirius was back too.

"Did he fall asleep?" Remus asked since the animagus had been doing just that, putting their godson, or rather, _son_ to sleep.

"Yep, he was really tired, probably that grease ball did something to him…" he muttered the last part darkly.

The werewolf just laughed and shook his head, sure, Severus drugging a four-year-old to quiet him down; Sirius crucified the potions' master too much.

"I'm sure he was just tired Siri"

The black haired one made a noise that didn't sound like he agreed much and sat on a cushion chair right across from the werewolf.

The room they were in looked a whole lot like a common room, gryffindor's if you must. What with rugs, chairs, even a fireplace -that was currently lit- the only difference from an actual common room besides its reduced size was the presence of a huge king size four-poster bed.

After a brief silence, both stuck in their own thoughts, Remus asked the question that had been nudging at his mind the whole day.

"Do you think we'll manage?"

Sirius looked up, snapping out of whatever he was daydreaming about and frowned at his lover's question.

"Of course! And I'm not just saying that, Remmie, we can't possibly be worst then those muggles now, can we? At least we love him, even if we make mistakes…" he reasoned.

The werewolf smiled nearly unconsciously. "I'm so glad everything's okay now" he said "Ahnn, but there are so many things we'll have to think about from now on…"

"Relax alright? Things will eventually fall into place, we'll sort everything out" he said, standing up and going to sit beside his lover "we're not alone you know…" he said looking at the werewolf.

Remus smiled, feeling assured and looked into the animagus eyes, watching as shadows caused by flames danced around his face. How could one be so beautiful?

As though no other action was more natural than that one, their lips found each other's. Sheer magic, that was what they shared at these moments and it filled them up like nothing else would, it was addictive.

Remus rested his head on the crook of Sirius shoulder, feeling as his lover ran fingers affectionately through his hair. "Love you" he heard the animagus whisper and smiled feeling a kiss being placed on the top of his head. "Love you too" he replied, still smiling and lifted his head just to kiss his lover again.

Oh, how impossible it was to get enough of each other…they never manage to stop their touches, not when they missed the other that badly.

"I can't believe how much I missed this…how much I missed you" Remus said softly as he felt Sirius' mouth travel down his neck.

The animagus was getting intoxicated by his lover, he didn't say anything, he probably wasn't paying any attention…he kept his eyes closed and ignored everything, all he could process was the scent of the other's skin and the heat of his body…

Remus smiled at the effect he had over that man and was slowly letting himself go too. Letting that feeling engulf him without fear, it was all that mattered right now.

He started remembering how and where he had to touch his lover's body to keep the man making those enticing sounds. And surely enough Sirius was in a world of his own, he didn't keep track of how things happened he just felt like he had been born for this, for this person he was with right now, and all he wanted was to melt into him...Remus too made no effort of hiding he wanted the same.

Barriers were destroyed and slowly that fire they knew and controlled so well burned inside them almost painfully. Sirius felt as his lover brought their bodies together in the most intimate way two people could be and tasted a bit of bliss again.

His eyes rolled back in pleasure and it felt so good he thought he'd pass out. The warmth clamping around him made him pulse in need and he didn't dare move…he wanted it to last for ever. His breathing was uneven and interrupted by the moans he didn't even know he was making. It was so intense that it was almost unbearable; he kept muttering nonsense and calling his lover's name without realizing.

Remus moved forward to reach his lips and even that little movement Sirius felt around him. He felt that hot tongue that seemed to be on fire enter his mouth and he automatically grabbed the other's hair bringing him even closer, not letting him break that touch at any moment. The werewolf moaned as he felt Sirius inside of him completely and involuntarily he almost sent the animagus over the edge by tightening down on him.

Their breathing became, if possible, more ragged and Remus traced his thumb affectionately over his lover's trembling lips.

"You ok?" he asked with a hoarse voice, his lips less then an inch apart from the animagus'.

Sirius didn't answer at first; it was as though even opening his eyes right now would require an un-human strength. His lips found the lycanthrope's again and only when they parted did he dare try to speak.

"I…it's…so hot" he managed, still trying to control himself so to not give into the pleasure right now. He wanted it to last. "You feel…so good…" their mouths were barely apart, it was as though his unbelievable thirst would only be satisfied by staying that way.

Remus' arms were around him now as were his legs around Sirius' waste, their chests were pressed together and the little gap between them reduced to nothing. The werewolf's fingers ran through his hair and the other hand was holding onto his back as he leaned down and whispered, just before kissing him again, "I'm gonna move ok?"

Before the animagus could even begin to protest he felt the warmth around him disappear, but not completely, just to come again together with the muscles clenching around him.

"Oh Merlin" he muttered as he dug his nails unconsciously on his lover's back. It was too unbelievably blissful, he even felt Remus and himself both tremble from the waves of pleasure ripping through their bodies.

The werewolf didn't dare stop, watching as Sirius looked as though he was tasting a piece of heaven. The mere knowledge that he could do that to the man made the whole thing even more amazing. Because he knew that that face was his only…he was the only one in the world who could make Sirius feel this way.

He felt as the ex-convict slowly started responding to that torturing rhythm moving his body just the right way. And soon Remus wasn't even trying anymore, Sirius was the one guiding him and desperately holding onto him as they moved.

Neither held for much longer and soon, as though synchronized, they were taken by the one feeling Remus hadn't experienced that day.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

The animagus watched, with that smile only a man in love could have on his face, as his lover slept peacefully all curled up on his chest. The werewolf sort of looked like a sleeping Harry, clinging onto him like that.

He kept running his fingers through Remus' honey-colored locks and looking at his face like it was a privilege to do so. It was so good to feel the man's weight over his chest; both breathing in the same, completely relaxed, rhythm. He could spend his 'forever' like this…

Even after Remus woke up, and they shared fewer words than kisses, they stayed in bed -for as long as other people let them, that is. Both felt like lazing around all day and doing nothing, but surely _someone_ had to knock at their conveniently locked door.

And, seriously, had Sirius not known Remus loved Poppy like a mother he'd be mad at her all day. 'Harry's asking for you' she had said from the other side of the door, barely containing her amusement.

Humpft!

They had breakfast together with their godson on the ever shifting room of requirements after getting presentable. Sirius didn't say a thing the whole time, He just kept smiling and nodded when he was addressed as though his mind was far away. It was really, as soon as he had accepted he'd get no more sleep that day he started remembering what was in store for them.

Only when they were done eating did he finally speak with Remus:

"Remus, there is something I…still haven't told you yet. I wasn't sure when I was going to if we never got…together again, but now I can say it" he started, smiling, as he called his godson and lover and got up to leave the room.

"What? What is it? Where are we going?" the werewolf asked suspiciously, he was always very _very_ curious.

Sirius just laughed "It's nothing bad, don't worry. But I'm not gonna tell you either" he answered and kept going.

They walked down the seventh floor corridors and stopped in front of the stair leading to the headmaster's office.

"Did Dumbledore call us? What does he want?" he kept asking as he followed the man. "Tell me, Sirius, you know I'm curious!" he said again as they spoke the password and walked up the phoenix shaped stair case.

The office was empty and all portraits looked at them curiously, some with disdain and others thought them to be suspicious.

"Well…Ahm…" Sirius had no idea how to start, he was just smiling and hands in pocket he kept looking sometimes at the fireplace, sometimes at Harry... "See, remember when we…were still at war and…we used to live in my flat and all? Then James and Lily got married and went off to their own place as well…and…we had no time to move into a house more 'home-like' for us both? We said we'd wait till the war ended, but we had found…a very nice place…" he struggled, looking back and forth all around the office.

The werewolf just frowned, yes he remembered that, it was one of the memories he had shoved away…

"And so, with that in mind and the need for a house…" he trailed off watching as Remus' expression cleared up. "Ok…What I want is to show you is…actually…our place Remmie. I hope you still remember…" he watched again as Remus' expression changed to an unbelieving one, his jaw dropping and all, but he didn't give the man a chance to reply, he turned and went into the fireplace, hand full of floo powder.

Looking straight at Remus' shocked expression, he smiled and threw the powder down, creating green flames as he said clearly "River's Side!".

Harry looked surprised at the dissipating fire too and looked up at his godfather as though waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Where did padfoo go?" he asked, tugging softly at the man's trousers.

Remus looked down as though he had forgotten for a moment that the boy had been there.

"He…he went…" shaking his head the werewolf smiled mid sentence and said "he went to our new house little one".

Into the fireplace and after the animagus both went, Remus carrying Harry in his arms, the boy was still much too small to travel by floo on his own. And they landed gracefully on their destination that slowly cleared up before their eyes.

The image of the house they entered made Remus get caught up between smiling and letting tears fall. Oh, how beautiful it was…how dreamy…

The place looked like a cottage; it had a very cozy feeling to it, made you want to curl up on the couch with your loved ones and just smile at the falling snow or sunny day. It wasn't just a house, it was, as Sirius had put it, a home. He could see a stair that led to the next level and the structure and way things were arranged left no doubt that it was a place put together by magic.

Remus stepped out into the living room, putting Harry down as he did, but still holding the boy's hand.

"Oh Merlin…" he whispered as he smiled still taking in every little detail as though trying to memorize it.

"I take it you like it?" Sirius voice called his attention, the man was leaning on the door frame staring back at him, watching his every expression.

"Sirius I…how did you…I can't believe this" he said looking at the man as though he had been offered the world. "It is just like what we had planed…how did this place…how come it's still here, I mean…"

"I bought it, three years ago, I mean" he answered plopped down on one of the comfy looking chairs. "You loved it and…it was a surprise…we were suppose to move in on Christmas, but I never got the chance to tell you. It's been here all these years, only waiting for us to come back to it. Of course ahm…it needed a bit of elfish attention" he laughed softly "But I guess it's all right now"

"Alright?!" Remus asked opening a smile and, Harry there and all, he threw himself into Sirius arms and kissed him. "It's…it's beautiful" he said looking into the other's eyes, a happy tear falling.

He turned to the little boy that was just standing there looking at them puzzled and still smiling he called. "Oh, come here Harry"

The boy looked all excited to be included in that hug and jumped on top of both. Then he noticed his werewolf-father's face and frowned from where he was in Sirius' lap.

"Moony is sad?" he asked as though that was enough to make him cry too.

The man just laughed a bit and shook his head 'no'. "I'm happy, little one, these are happy tears" he said touching the boy's hair. "Because now I'll get to be with Harry and Padfoot whom I love sooooo much"

He received a butterfly kiss from his lover and heard a soft 'I love you'.

Harry looked a bit hesitant at both of them and with that same innocent expression he always wore he asked "…Moony and Padfoo are my daddies now, so I can call you 'daddy'?" he sounded very shy as though afraid he'd get a 'no' but both man felt their hearts beat a little faster at hearing that.

They both knew that no one could take James' place as Harry's rightful father, but to think the boy…really wanted to consider them that way. That, though he was born from neither, he wished to consider them his real family. That was a feeling not even Remus could describe. It was as though he was watching his son being born right then.

His smile grew and he nodded "Yeah, Harry, you can" he said softly, placing a kiss on the boy's head.

"Okay then daddy!" he said giggling as though he had been dying to say that word.

The whole thing was so overwhelmed that Sirius thought he'd mimic Remus expression so he just cleared his throat and said. "Ok! Ahm…I think I should show you the house, right?"

Remus, understanding him perfectly, just agreed and stood up from the chair at once. "Yeah, I loved how the living room turned out! I wonder how the rest of it is, never knew you had it in you, love" he teased the animagus as they headed for the doorway.

Sirius just laughed "I didn't do much of anything, except I have a very good memory and had a bunch of elves to help."

"Is that what you were doing when you disappeared between your trial and mine?"

"Precisely" he nodded and grinned in a very marauder way.

Sirius lead them around the place and Remus kept trying to remember what was where, but realized it was heard to guess since the house hadn't been furnished back when they first visited it years ago.

Down stairs there was a kitchen, a study full of books –Sirius showed it really fast otherwise Remus would spend the whole day there-, a bathroom and the living room they had been in. That last one was very long and had a large wooden table and different sort of decoration showed the dining room was there as well.

Up the stairs they went and on the next floor there were the rooms, four of them. The largest one, that was the farthest on the left, was Remus and Sirius' they visited it quickly like the study…they could…check it out more carefully later. Harry's room was the farthest one on the right and nearly as large as his parents', Sirius said it needed much fixing up yet, since it was missing a bit more…child's touch. The two in the middle were much smaller and were for guests, though they'd probably use one for something else entirely, either would it be taken over by Remus' books that certainly wouldn't fit the study downstairs, or Sirius quidditch things, even Harry's…

After that whole 'tour' they went outside and, oh, what a view! There was nothing nearby for as long as the eye could see besides nature itself. A very green grass coated the whole place around their wooden house and a large lake was a few steps away. If one looked hard enough they might see that, on the other side of the lake there was a house as well, and another one further from that. Probably those were the only three houses around…at least that's what one could imagine, and that they were wizarding houses too.

Remus sighed and felt that fresh air fill him up, oh this was heaven…

It'd be wonderful for Harry to grow up here, with all this space and all he'd be able to do outdoors, it'd be amazing.

Sirius showed him, very rapidly, the trapdoor on the back yard that led to the 'basement' where Remus would transform and the werewolf nodded in acknowledgement, knowing they'd discuss this more carefully later.

Getting back to the house, Sirius stretched his arms a bit and looked at the fireplace again, then at his lover.

"Well, I think we should go…"

"Go? Why?" the werewolf asked frowning, they had just gotten there!

The animagus just laughed. "I'm sure you didn't notice, but there isn't any food in here, love. Unless you have some lunch hidden under your cloak we should go to diagon alley." He said. "And there are actually loads of things we need to buy, you know? We've been running around for so long we forgot that settling down require some things"

"Like food" the werewolf agreed laughing softly.

"And clothes and books and owls…" he looked at Harry "and toys and-"

"Ok! Ok! We're going to diagon alley" Remus said pushing his lover jokingly towards the fireplace.

"Glad you see my point moony" he said grinning and holding his hand out to Harry. "Come, kiddo, we've got to floooo away"

The boy giggled and held his _father's_ hand willingly.

Remus just shook his head 'no', though with a smile, and waited for the green flames to dissipate before he followed after them.

**A.N:**

-holds breath- Ok say something you guys!! Ahnn -hides-

**Read this please!!**

Ok, I need to clear something up. Yes, for those who asked…this story is OVER. As far as the main plot goes, the story is over and done, wrapped up with whipped cream on top. It ended on chapter 17, loads of you got the feeling it had ended there and you were right. _However_ the story is not completely…over. See, I get this feeling a lot when I read stories where the closing is a "getting-back-together-scene". Like, it _ends_ and then I go 'Ohhh I don't even get to see anything?' cause the actual relationship isn't actually shown, I find that awfully frustrating and as such I'm going to keep releasing chapters.

For those who want to think of the story as done…huunn this is kind of a 'bonus' thing hahahah it doesn't really have any plot it's just..eye candy :P Think of it as a reaaaalllyy long substitute for 'and they lived happily ever after' :D And I wanna post the scenes cause 1) they're all written, 2) the story began cause of them, 3)I'm a selfish person who likes to write this sort of scenes :P

Notes about chapter:

**-**So, a more…slashy scene, yeah! Ahmm, I'm not very…good with this sort of stuff…but I have to say one thing: those expecting hot steamy sex –laughs- better forget all about that :P When writing these sort of scene I concentrate more on what they're _feelin_g rather than what they're _doing._ I hope it turned out ok…. Please tell me what you think!!

-The HP Lexicon totally crashed down on me here, I don't know what's going on! So watch out for any misspelling of cannon words /

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Hahahah I do that all the time when I'm reading fanfics :D Thank you! :)

**Xylia Luna Orion:** Thanks :) Everyone is I think :P kkkkk

**ProtegoNox:** Thank you :)

**arabellaw:** :D Thank you :) Yep, today I had to eat noodles again omg kkkkkkk

**Nicki Nick:** Thanks :) Yeah, he's really impulsive :P

**Starlight111:** Oh thank you -hugs-

**pink-robot-pentapi:** errr actually..it's Portuguese :P but they're very alike, I know :P Thanks :D

**SilverWhiteDragon:** Hohoho, did you like what happened next? XD

**E.Nigma:** I'm glad! :D It was fluffly I was afraid it had become too much kkkkk Ohhn thank you :)

**blacksleeves: **Snape's never happy -laughs- but I think he's glad Lily's son is safe, he wouldn't admit it though :P naahhnn Sirius would never do that :P Ohhh I felt (still feel) so tempted to make Harry grow up around Ron and the Weasleys!! But I have a thing for cannon and I believe that, had he met Ron in any other way it could change everything :P So unfortunately...it's not gonna happen /

**Miss-Janine:** Ohhn thanks! I guess this chappie answered your questions :D Thank you!

**LittleHero:** Really? -smiles like an idiot- Thank you :) I was really worried whether people would like it or not! Nice to know it's not just my country then :P Cool!! You're German? My friend's living there now, she said it's amazing -jelaous- thanks!!

**dude/dudettetoolazytologin:** Thank you very much :) Yeah...I felt it came out a little rushed -sighs- oh well :P

**Bottlebrush:** Ohhn I'm so glad you like it! I consider your opinion very much :) About the story continuing...huuunnnn my A.N probably explains that :P Thank you!

**muumuu122:** Errrr Author's notes for ya :P

**anon: **Hahahaaah XP so they could kkkkk

**Suicidal Button:** No problem ;) Thanks!

**SweetSouthernGal: **Thank you very much :)

**Kageshi:** :) Thanks!

**Illyra:** Ohh I know! I get this feeling too, I hope you are ok with what I chose! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, I had billions of tests and projects due..so yeah, I'm sorry my pace has slowed down!! I hope you guys like this chappie :)

Jk owns them.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

They sat down at that bakery Remus loved so much and waited around for lunch to come, it was so good to come here with Sirius after so long! He didn't even know it had become a 'restaurant' too since he usually came in the morning. And he'd find out the food here was just as good as the cakes he used to drool over.

"Blimey, is that you Sirius Black?" a voice cut through their conversation.

The animagus looked up to see the round face of Fabian Prewett.

"Fabian! Wow, it's been a long time" Sirius said standing up to shake the man's hand. "How are you doing?"

"I read you had gotten out mate! I couldn't believe it when I found out!" he said. "I'm great, just finished my auror training" he told, proudly.

When he looked briefly at the table he noticed Remus was there and greeted him too.

They had all been in the order back before Sirius' arrest, good friends they had become, especially after Fabian and his brother Gideon nearly got killed…

"So, how's Gideon? Is he doing alright too?" it was Remus who asked now, joining their small conversation.

"Yeah, he finished the auror training with me; talking about getting married, he is." The man said good heartily. "And you, Sirius, been a free man now, you're gonna pick up where you left off? Go back to your own training?"

The black haired on ran his fingers through his hair, watching the locks softly fall back into place, before smiling at the man. "I'm…not so sure" he answered truthfully, making both his lover and friend frown.

"Really? Wasn't it your dream before?" Prewett asked.

But the animagus looked from Remus to Harry and back to his order mate. "It was, but…I guess my priorities have changed."

The man seemed to understand at once and he smiled knowingly to Remus, nodding softly.

"Well I hope you choose something good for yourself, you can do anything you know? We've got connections in the ministry, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to owl us mate" he said nodding.

"Thanks Fabian, I'll let you know" Sirius nodded back and smiled.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your lunch" he laughed softly "I've come to get supplies and all, gotta run!"

They said their goodbyes and Fabian left on his way.

"Wow, it's so strange…meeting him after all this time, he hasn't changed a thing" Sirius commented grinning.

Remus laughed a bit and as he played with Harry's hand that was on top of the table. "You don't have to give it up Siri, Fabian's right, you can do anything you want…I don't want you sacrificing your dreams" he said, finally looking up.

Sirius sat back more conformably on his chair and shook his head.

"I've thought about it, just like I thought about many other things and…it's not worth it." He said simply. "James…" he breathed in heavily; his meeting with Prewett brought back memories of his best friend and once again, it hurt to say his name. "…James and I, we wanted to be heroes, we wanted to fight, to win against…you-know-who and so we joined the order, and so we nearly became aurors, and so we both lost out lives. We left behind people who were very dear to us…" he sighed "I'm not willing to do it again. V…Voldemort…is gone. There is no war and all in is peace, I see no reason to go running around _looking_ for trouble. If there is a time we need to fight again, it'll be to protect ourselves and our friends, and we'll have the order to help us. So, even if I have to do something boring, I rather have it" he said smiling and holding one of Remus' hand affectionately.

Remus couldn't agree more with him, but he just settled for nodding and giving Sirius' hand a squeeze – though he really wanted to kiss him.

As though he had been waiting for their conversation to cease, the server came bringing a bunch of plates full of food and placing them on their wooden table. "Here you go, enjoy your meal!" he said, nodding to them.

"Wow, this looks very good doesn't it kiddo?" Sirius asked; his mouth watering as he looked at the good-smelling food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was till that moment.

The boy seemed to agree as he eyed the food too, Remus guessed he'd always be very eager to eat, who could blame him?

"Ahh I love food…" Sirius said, mock-sighing as he dug in, he really did though, love food that is. And all the other things that could make him feel all he had been kept from when locked up.

After lunch was over, the werewolf, as one would expect, bought a piece of chocolate cake to take home. From there they went to Gringotts, they had some business to sort out. Especially after the recent passing of one Walburga Black.

"So _that's_ what happened, well I knew you had your money in your vault, but now I can understand how you managed to put the house together like that…wow…I can't believe she's…you know." He commented softly, not know how Sirius was feeling about the whole thing.

"Kicked the bucket? Yeah, well…can't really say I'm down about it." he said, sort of darkly. The woman _had_ been a nightmare, but she _was_ his mother, whatever that was supposed to make him feel.

"But, then what are you going to do with your mother's house?"

"The Grim Old Place?" Sirius asked, grinning, it was an old in-joke of theirs first made by James who knew how much his best friend hated that place. "I won't do anything about it, Kreacher's still there, I'm sure he can keep the place from rotting until I figure out what to do."

They got themselves a bag full of galleons and ordered spare keys to be made for both Harry's and the Blacks' vault so Remus could have them. It was awfully strange to enter Sirius' family's vault like that, it seemed so…endless…

After they left they were all ready to do their much needed shopping in diagon alley.

"Where are we going first?" Remus asked looking at the list they had made.

"It depends, whether you wanna start by the boring stuff or the fun stuff" Sirius said matter-of-factly, holding Harry's hand as they walked down the semi-crowded street.

Remus laughed a bit and thought for a moment, still pondering over what they had to do. "Hunn, well, I guess we can save the best for last." He said "Better do all the other stuff first."

Funny thing about that really, even the stuff they would usually consider no fun, like buying food and shopping for random utensils seemed so good at the moment!

They shrunk everything they bought and pocketed them since there was loads of stuff. Sirius, finally, got himself a new wand, he was so relieved when he did so, he could almost cry of joy. Harry got clothes that, not only weren't muggle ones, they also fit him. The clothes he had been wearing were so shabby he walked out of the store with new ones already.

"Hmm, where to now?" Remus asked flicking his wand towards the parchment, crossing a line over yet another accomplished task.

"To the best place there is, Quidditch Supplies, we're getting Harry a broom" he said very casually walking a bit quicker towards said store.

Remus stopped where he was with a shocked face.

"You have _got_ to be joking Sirius Black!" he said, trailing after the man.

The animagus laughed, but kept walking towards it.

"We are _not_ getting Harry a broom" Remus said in his prefect-tone.

The man laughed again and shook his head no. "Can't take a joke Moony? I'm just teasing you, I wanna get a broom for myself." He explained as they entered the store, a little bell sounding above their heads."And you should have one too, it's time you lose your fear of heights" he teased, grinning.

"I have no fear of heights!" the werewolf said defensively.

"Oh? Was it just my bike that scared you?" Sirius asked arching an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, yes, riding that thing was suicidal." Again with the prefect tone.

The black haired one just shrugged it off laughing as he started to look around.

They spent quite some time there, what with Sirius choosing between this or that, honestly, to Remus all brooms looked the same. Finally they left the store with the latest model, since they could easily afford it, and a quidditch set of balls. Harry got a broom in the end too, only it was a toy broomstick. The boy had been completely fascinated by everything, Remus had smiled at that, he was truly his father's son.

"Ah, I really need to get some flying done later, I miss it a lot." Sirius said, smiling, as he looked up at the sky. The he skipped ahead of both of them and turned around, staring at his godson as he walked backwards.

"Know where we're going now kiddo?" he asked grinning.

The messy haired boy looked awfully curious and shook his head 'no'. "Where?"

"We're gonna buy loads and loads of toys!" he announced happily "You didn't have much of those back at your daft aunt's house, right?" he asked bitterly.

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded, giving him the look.

But their son seemed extremely happy to have heard this and was now running after Sirius who fastened his pace.

When they entered the store, making yet another bell ring, and looked around they realized its owner (or at least, the saleswoman) was a hufflepuff of their year named Emma Vance. She used to be one of the prefects together with Remus and Lily.

"I can't believe it!" she said as soon as he stepped in. "Remus! Is that you?" she asked happily as she approached them. "What brings you around here?"

She seemed to think the three were two different parties and thought Harry was with Sirius, both whom she hadn't identified yet.

"I didn't know you worked here Emma, we're here getting some toys for Harry" he explained gesturing to the shy boy that was between him and Sirius.

"You mean…Harry? Harry Potter?" she asked, eyeing the miniature James.

He just nodded, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

"And who's with yo- Sirius?!" she seemed even more surprised to see him.

"The one and only" he said sounding much like his old self, as he got Harry's hand in his, ready to guide him around the store.

"Wow, you're looking good!" she tried to sound casual, but the phrase came out weird no matter how you looked at it. "Ahm…well…err…take a look around!" she said a bit embarrassed, it was awfully strange to act as though both men hadn't been recently and constantly appearing on the papers.

They nodded and shifted their attention to the amazed child that was looking all around not knowing which magical toy to look at first.

"See anything you like Harry?" Remus asked the boy.

"Don't just look! You can have anything you want!" Sirius encouraged, pushing him softly on the back.

Even so, the boy looked reluctant to touch anything; after all, he never had something of his own before.

"Oh, look, this is cool" Sirius said, throwing something Harry's way.

The boy didn't have time to catch it and so he closed his eyes waiting for an impact, but when he opened them again he saw a stuffed silver dragon flapping its wings right before him. He reached out and held it in his hand, watching with amazement as the toy seemed to be alive.

He had barely time to register that when Remus called from behind him: "Hey, the Hogwarts Express!".

Harry didn't let go of the dragon and found his way to Remus.

The werewolf was kneeling down, looking like a child himself, watching as a miniature scarlet engine went round and round its tracks.

"Howats?" Harry asked looking as the train moved.

"Hogwarts, Harry, it's where we were before, remember? It's a school, one day you'll go there to study magic just like Sirius and I."

"It's like duddy's train!" he said looking at it as though it was the greatest thing he'd ever seen. "Auntie never let me play with it…" he said frowning. He placed the stuffed dragon on top of the locomotive and watched as it went around riding it.

"Look, daddy, look!" he exclaimed happily tugging at Remus' robe, pointing at the train.

The man smiled, feeling that gratifying emotion fill him up again.

"Now you can have your own Harry" Sirius voice came up as he stepped up to them.

The messy haired boy smiled at him and soon his attention was straying elsewhere.

"A doggie!" he said, looking at a really large - taller than him - stuffed wolf. He turned to his parents and held the dragon that came flying back to him "Do we have a pet?" he asked, out of the blue, but then frowned "Daddy-Padfoo doesn't like pets, he only likes doggies. Do we have a doggie?" he re-arranged his question.

Remus and Sirius shared a look and the latter smirked. Suddenly, where before had stood Sirius Black, a large bear-like black dog appeared.

As silly as Padfoot acted, it did not change his size or his intimidating look, and as soon as he had appeared, Harry ran to hide behind Remus, who laughed a bit and kneeled beside him.

"Don't be scared little one" he said smiling and petting the great black dog, who in return, licked his face. "This is your dad" he said and Padfoot licked Harry's face as well. "This is still Sirius, he can turn into a dog, see" he explained.

The boy seemed to accept the explanation and pet the dog as well. "Is it really daddy-Padfoo?" he asked and the dog barked once.

"No animals allowed in the store" Emma's voice sounded full of humor.

Sirius transformed back at once and looked at her "Hey! I heard that".

She just laughed and shook her head. "I didn't know you were an animagus Sirius"

"I have been since fifth year" he said, smiling with all of his charm. Yeah, Sirius was definitely back to his old self.

"Fifth year? Wow, very impressive!" she exclaimed with sparkling eyes, acting friendly all of a sudden.

Too friendly, if you asked Remus.

"Ah, it was just a lucky attempt" he winked at her, once again flashing his Sirius Black smile.

The woman smiled back and felt heat creeping up her cheeks, oh how the effect of his charms never changed!

Suddenly Remus cleared his throat _very_ meaningfully and turned his back to that lover of his, who always seemed to find amusing the power he had over women.

The black haired smirked, but didn't dismiss the girl, he only followed his lover and son around letting, however, the woman have his attention.

"So, Harry's with you now?" she asked, smiling at the boy who shyly smiled back "Since you're his godfather and all."

"Yep" he answered, glad to see Harry was eagerly looking around and not holding back.

"But…you'll be bringing him up on your own?"

"I'm not on my own, I have Remus" he answered, not caring to explain what he meant by it any further.

"Oh? He'll be taking care of him too?" she asked, not really understanding.

"Yeah, the three of us are a family"

After that she didn't say anything on the subject anymore and so the three of them resumed their choosing of Harry's toys. And all sorts of things were now on the counter waiting to be shrunk: A ball that changed its color when it hit the ground, finger-paint enchanted to make the drawings move, a stuffed snitch that was much larger and slower than a real one, story books that played the story out as it was read and all sorts of other magical toys.

Not forgetting, of course, the silver dragon Harry just wouldn't let go of.

Remus pocketed the bag and they thanked Emma before leaving.

They were just deciding if they should call it a day and maybe come back tomorrow to finish the few things they had left on their list when Remus remembered there was something he wanted to do, he needed to pay someone a visit!

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

**A.N:**

Silly little shopping, I have drew this scene so many times, I keep imagining it so much :P

Yeah, it's short, I know X

-I didn't make the "Grim Old Place" joke up, but I couldn't help but use it :D I forgot where I read that, I don't know if jk said it herself, if I saw it in a forum conversation, if someone told me…errr...if anyone knows, tell me :P

-_Silver Dragon?_ I'm sorry, it was just too good to pass up :D

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Thanks :D I loved writing it :D Actually, there is a sequel -laughs- in my profile it says so :P and it's half-written too, but I'm not sure whether I'm going to post it or not :P depends on the readers!

**Nicki Nick:** Thank you :) I hope you like them! :)

**blacksleeves:** :P Thanks, glad you liked it!

**SilverWhiteDragon:** Thanks :D

**MagicalWinry:** Ahhhnn ok then -laughs- Thanks!

**E.Nigma:** Thank you! I loved reading your review!! :) I'm very happy you liked it! Oh my! You got everything right! -laughs- though I'm not sure I'll be posting the sequel right away, unless people ask me to :P It is _exactly_ like you said :P It's Harry at Hogwarts and his own love story, I wanted to write loads about their family life when Harry's older and understands everything. So yeah, look foward to it! See, The Guardian has a _real_ epilogue and the Sequel picks up from there :)

**SlashStag:** Hahahah yeah, I love bonuses too :D Err...Sirius...err..bottom...? Err..I'd say...never -laughs- soooorry! It's just...out of this world for me :P I can't even picture it kkkkk I mean...it _could_ happen, but...I probably couldn't bring myself to write it :P Thanks!!

**Miss-Janine:** Thanks! Hahahah yeah I can so picture that too! :D Hope you liked this chapter then! Don't worry, I think there's a bit more :) and it's all written, so no worries! Thanks!

**TokioHotelLover26: **ok, clearing it up: there will be more chapters. What has come to an end is the main plot :) Thank you!

**Kageshi:** Hunnn I don't know :P I'm not sure, err...not more than five. Thanks :)

**LittleHero:** Ohhnn thanks :) I guess the whole purpose of these chapters is to make every one go "awwnn" kkkkkkk Thank you! I'm really glad you like it :) I have no idea where she's living kkkkk Who knows, she might be your next door neighbor -laughs- thanks!!

**Bottlebrush:** Hahahah thanks! I never read many slash scenes either -laughs- I'm glad you liked it then! I can just picture them going up and about diagon alley buying stuff :P Thank you!

**arabellaw: **Ohnnn I'm glad! I do love to write it :P I hope you enjoy the happy-chappies :D Thank you!! -hugs-

**Queen Red Rum:** hhahaha so they did finally :D thanks!

**ProtegoNox: **You can just pretend the story ended at chapter 17 kkkkkk :P Well, I hope you like them then :) Thanks!

**Suicidal Button:** Ohhn thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the long wait…I'll be posting the next (last hohoh) one very soon!

Not many notes here :D read on!

JK owns the gang!

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

"Siri, I almost forgot...I need to go to muggle London." He announced looking the leaky cauldron's way. Harry's books had reminded him of it.

"Muggle London? What do you wanna do in muggle London?" the animagus asked frowning, Remus had never been remotely interested in the muggle world before.

The werewolf smiled and breathed out heavily, he knew Sirius wouldn't take it very well.

"I ahm…actually…I have been working there…" he said quietly.

"What? Why?" he black haired one asked, getting more confused.

Remus just looked elsewhere, watching as his godson played with the flying stuffed toy or how the prices around seemed to have gone up, anything. He knew his lover would make a fuss about it; he should have just gone alone and not said anything.

"Why were you working there?" the animagus asked again "Why couldn't you get a job in our world?"

The lycanthrope sighed and shook his head. "You know why Sirius, do you think people would hire a werewolf to work with them? Especially after the war?" he asked.

The man kept quiet for a long time as though trying to subdue an angry reaction.

"This is so unbelievable" he said through gritted teeth. "You are extremely intelligent and you work hard and you are good at everything you do, what is the bloody problem with people?!" he asked to no one, oh how the subject of Remus being treated as though he wasn't human drove Sirius mad!

"Siri, I…I know alright…" he said softly, placing a hand over his lover's arm. "I don't want to worry about this anymore, it can't be helped, I've been frustrated enough over this…just let it go" it was no use feeding this anger; he could do nothing about it.

He could tell Sirius was trying hard not to say anything as they kept walking aimlessly, so he decided to change the subject, sort of.

"Do you wanna go ahead home? You don't need to come…"

"No, I want to come with you." He said in a very determined tone. "I want to see where you worked".

The werewolf sighed "Ok…it's close to where Harry used to live" he said.

"Close to Petunia's house?" the man asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, but we're not going even near that place" Remus said with a final tone, he could just imagine Sirius barging in the muggles' house and getting set back to Azkaban, with reason this time.

The black haired one just made a face like a kid who'd just been denied a toy. "Fine, well, you can apparate us there, I'll side-along." He said, changing the subject.

Remus nodded and they walked to the leaky cauldron, no good trying to apparate out of Diagon Alley…

Once on the 'other side' Remus quickly looked around and called Harry, holding his arms out. He lifted the boy up at once, holding him close. "You're going to feel a bit funny ok? But it's very fast" he explained, he rather not have to apparate with Harry, but it wasn't as though he _knew_ how to get to the book store the muggle way, or as though there was a fireplace they could just floo into.

"Okay" the little boy nodded obediently, highly entertained by his stuffed dragon.

"Siri, hold on" he asked, looking at the man, and as soon as he felt Sirius' hand on his arm he disapparated with a loud 'pop'.

The alley Remus was very familiar with welcomed them, it was as though he had never stopped coming, everything looked the same.

He put Harry on the floor and headed for the street, his lover's voice stopping him however.

"Aren't you forgetting something Remmie?" Sirius asked, his wand at hand.

Without saying anything, the animagus pointed to himself and muttered something, his robes shifted and became muggle clothing.

"Oh! That's right!" the werewolf agreed, concerned that he had forgotten such a thing.

When the three of them looked as muggle as one could, they finally headed for the little antique book store.

Remus smiled softly as he entered it, it didn't matter that it was a muggle place, he had like been there. And he loved bookstores anyway!

First thing he saw was Mr. Harrison behind the counter; he smiled as the old man looked up upon hearing the little bell. His former boss was looking at him very surprised.

"Is that you Remus?" he asked with a frown, trying to make out whether what he was seeing was real.

"Hello Mr. Harrison" the wizard greeted casually as though it was just another day.

"Well, come in! What happened to you, my boy? One day you left and never came back here, I thought something had happened…" he reasoned as Remus approached.

"Ah..it's a…long story" the werewolf dismissed with a weak smile.

"And who are your friends here?" he asked, eying both Sirius and Harry with that Dumbledore-like twinkle in his wise eyes.

"Well…sort of…the reason I disappeared in the first place" he said looking briefly at his lover. "This is Harry, my son" he introduced proudly, smiling widely as he did so "This is my…friend, Sirius" he said, not sure what he should have introduced Sirius as. And also forgetting the little detail of said person having appeared on the muggle news as well. Nice one Remus!

But the old man just nodded to both and rearranged his glasses as he looked at the messy haired boy. "Have a son, do ya? See? You worked here for a whole load of time and never once did I learn you were a father"

The lycanthrope smiled softly and watched as Sirius and Harry looked around the store, specially the children's section.

"Err..Well I…it's…it's complicated" he managed to say in the end, it's not like he could really explain what was going on.

The man looked from Sirius and back to Remus with that knowing expression and nodded. "I see" he finally said, making the werewolf suddenly feel silly for trying to hide his relationship before.

"I ahn…anyway, I just…wanted to come here…to thank you for everything" he started "I mean, I disappeared a couple of weeks back and…a lot of stuff went one and I didn't even come here to tell you I had to quit, so…sorry for all the trouble" he finally blurted out, biting his lower lip.

Sirius and Harry had approached them again and while his lover paid attention to the conversation, the boy kept playing with his stuffed toy, oblivious to anything else.

Mr. Harrison was about to say something when suddenly the messy haired child let go of his silver dragon and, like it should, the toy flew around before landing back in the boy's hands. Both the animagus' and werewolf's attentions were immediately at the store owner. There was no way the man could have missed what just happened.

And miss he did not since he was staring very attentively at Harry, almost the same way both wizards were looking at him.

Remus opened his mouth trying to say something, to somehow think of a very muggle explanation for what had just happened, pity he never took muggle studies before.

"That certainly explains a lot" the old man said, finally breaking the ice.

The werewolf looked at him as he tried to make a meaning of those words.

"Then I am not too off by believing this is the young Harry Potter? And that, also, this young man would be Mr. Sirius Black?"

The lycanthrope was staring at the man, gaping as much as his lover was frowning.

"You're a wizard?" he asked, sincerely shocked.

Mr. Harrison left his position behind the counter to join them. "Not really, I am as muggle as we come" he answered smiling at his former worker's expression. "My wife and son however are not. And because of it I lived most part of my life in the wizarding world, having just come back now that my wife is…gone." He said softly, his smile not once fading though. "I still get the daily prophet though and often enough I meet with old friends at the leaky cauldron. I am informed, therefore, of everything going on in your world." He explained briefly.

"I have to say, however, that even before reading your name on the papers I already believed you to be of that world." He said "You weren't, still aren't I think, very familiar with muggle objects" he laughed softly "You'd always jump at hearing the phone, remember? And you never talked about yourself…"

Remus looked even more stunned and Sirius just arched an eyebrow at the clever man.

"And that sickness of yours around the full moon" his eyes twinkled "I learned my suspicions to be correct about that too…"

The werewolf did not know what to say, how could this…his boss…he could have explained the whole thing…he could have had someone to talk to all that time…why didn't he notice it before?!

"I…I had no idea…all this time…" he muttered incoherently "Sorry I…kept those things, it was-"

"Not to worry lad, I am well aware of the statute of secrecy. I am sorry however that you have to leave, you've been here for so long…you were very missed. But I do realize you have more… important things to worry about right now" he said, smiling to the little boy, who shyly hid behind his parents.

They talked for a whole while, Remus cleared up some _misunderstandings_ the daily prophet wrote and they said their goodbyes, being assured that they would always have help in the muggle world should they need it.

They walked out of the book store and Remus looked up ahead feeling a smile come to his face, oh! It had been so long!

"Hey, Siri! Why don't we go to the park? This is where I met Harry" he explained, looking at the trees right across the street.

"I wanna go to the park" Harry announced, holding onto his werewolf father's hand.

Sirius kept silent just to show a _very_ marauder's era look on his face. "Ok, we'll go, but ahn…just wait here alright? I'll be right back" he assured as he headed to the alley they had apparated to.

Remus frowned as he watched him go, but said nothing, his lover was definitely up to something.

"Where did daddy go?" Harry asked letting his dragon fly around a bit.

"I don't know little one, but he'll be right back" he said looking in the direction said man had disappeared to. "Now, listen, about your dragon… you can't let him go around here. See, people that don't know about magic, they are not suppose to see something flying around like this" he explained, crouching so he was at eye level with the boy and taking his wand out. "I'm gonna make it into a muggle toy for now, alright?"

Harry looked hesitant, but he trusted his father very much and so he let go.

Remus whispered a different variant of a stunning charm and the toy became still while it was still soft. As expected the plush toy didn't look like it would be moving any time soon and so he handed it back to the messy haired boy.

As soon as he was up he was tackled by a great black dog that started barking madly.

"Padfoot!" he cried from where he was being pinned, all he got was his face licked by the animal with very human eyes.

"Daddy-Padfoo!" Harry said giggling, recognizing the animagus at once and jumping on him.

Remus took the chance to lift himself off the ground, getting the dirt off his clothes.

"So, me and Harry are taking our dog for a walk?" he addressed his lover smiling.

Padfoot just barked and spun around once before running ahead of them, then turning back and once more barking.

Harry understood the message loud and clear and so he ran after the black dog, looking back at Remus for a second. "Come daddy! Come!" he called the werewolf who followed them with sparkling eyes.

Sirius ran to the fountain in the entrance of the park and made a big show of scattering the pigeons by jumping in the middle of a group of said birds.

"You know, just because you're _transformed_ into a dog doesn't mean you have to _act_ like one, Siri" Remus said laughing, remembering how a bunch of dogs loved doing that to the poor little birds.

The animagus didn't seem to care and kept running around like a hyper-active puppy. He ran towards the grass with Harry at his rear and both fell down, rolling around without a care in the world.

When they (i.e. Harry) got tired of their games, the three of them finally sat down on one of the many benches around the park.

Padfoot didn't stay still for long though, next thing Remus knew, his lover was already next to the same hotdog stand Harry and he used to eat at. The animagus couldn't help it though, he could smell much better when he was a dog, and whatever that food was, it smelled delicious!

He ran back to Remus and started pulling at his pants and barking as he motioned to the stand.

"Hunn it _is_ getting late isn't it?" he nodded comprehensively; Sirius wasn't the only one hungry. "How about you, Harry? You wanna eat too?" he asked, calling the boy's attention.

"We're gonna eat hotdogs?" he asked with a very hopeful face.

Remus nodded and Harry answered a willing "yes!" before following Sirius back to the stand.

"Oh oh…" Remus murmured as he reached into his pocket, _sickles_. He thought for a second and then looked around to make sure no one was paying attention on him, he was sure he had some muggle money at home. He reached for his wand, and without taking it out of his pocket he murmured a very strong 'accio' spell that delivered, in less than a minute 20 pounds right in his hands. Oh how he loved magic!

"Smart dog you got there" the hotdog man said upon seeing Remus.

"Yeah, he doesn't realize he's a dog though" the werewolf agreed, laughing, Sirius just barked at him. "Ok, so…we'll want…three hot dogs and…" he checked the colorful menu, and frowned at the 'soda' options, he would _not_ drink that. "…two apple juices" he concluded handing the menu back to the man. The bear-like dog barked again though, and the lycanthrope chuckled a bit before saying "Alright, three juices".

He got a bottle of water too and used it to wash his and Harry's hands before they could get their food.

They settled for sitting on the grass and both Harry and Remus waited for nothing else before they dug into their hotdogs. A loud howl-like noise made the amber eyed-one turn to his transformed lover and watched as Padfoot struggled with the little box their food had come in.

"Oh, Sirius, you won't be able to eat by yourself. Let me just finish eating mine and I'll help you ok?" he said, taking larger bites off his food.

Padfoot just nodded and waited patiently for his lover and son to satiate _their_ hunger.

When Remus was done, he dutifully dumped the contents of one of the juices' cartons into a cup and held it up so the black dog could have some. Then he took the delicious looking hotdog from its wrapping and placed it before Sirius' snout. The animagus ate exactly like a human would and Remus just laughed, how could one mistaken his lover for a dog?

Ice creams were bought after that and the two wizards shared the same. Needless to say that it attracted the attention from onlookers _and _that eventually the ice cream ball fell on the grass because of Padfoot's tongue.

The sun slowly and surely set not after long and the three tired wizards headed back to the alley they had come from.

Sirius transformed and, finally being able to speak again, he said: "We need to do that again sometime!"

Remus smile and nodded "We will, but how about next time you go as a human?"

"Yeah, and you can go as a wolf!" the marauder said grinning.

His lover just joke-hit him in the arm and walked ahead of him.

"Moony, why don't we talk to your boss?" he asked, as his lover was about to apparate. "We shouldn't be taking Harry up and down like this; maybe Mr. Harrison has a fireplace…"

The werewolf stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment, Sirius was right, now that he knew the man wasn't in the dark about magic it'd be easy to ask him for such a thing.

Back into the bookstore they went and the old owner was surprised the second time that day, to see them back all of a sudden.

"Well, for one who said goodbye so seriously, you are sure back very soon." He said in a cheery voice and Remus smiled.

"Hello again" he greeted as they approached him and was just going to ask about the fireplace when Sirius' strong voice sounded in the room.

"We were wondering, Mr. Harrison, if you had your fireplace connected to the floo network, cause since Harry's with us…it's kind of uncomfortable for him to side apparate and all…" he asked.

The owner nodded, placing one of the books he was cleaning back on its shelf.

"As a matter of fact it is, Mr. Black. Since my son is always dropping by and sometimes brings company, it would be impossible for me not to have it. And you are welcome to use it" he added smiling and turning back to a door behind the counter. "Come, follow me"

Remus had never been in the man's house before, and it was everything he imagined: a small, comfortable-looking tidy place filled with antique-looking furniture.

They were led to the center of the small, though spacious looking, living room, where they saw the man's fireplace. It was easy to see it hadn't been built for floo traveling, since it was much shorter then a wizard's one, though bigger than a normal one.

"Here you go, the floo powder is in that little pot. Also, mind your head, a muggle fireplace isn't that suited for traveling.

"Thank you again Mr. Harrison, for everything." Remus said, nodding and smiling, as he stepped up to the fireplace, Harry already with him.

Goodbyes were said and then the werewolf threw a hand full of powder on the floor, green fire engulfed him and he was gone.

Sirius looked at the grandpa figure in front of him and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Remus when he was alone. You know how much it's hard for him, being a werewolf in our world and all, so…I'm glad he, at least, had somewhere to be." He said, barely looking the man in the eyes.

The boss's eyes twinkled and he looked as though very satisfied, putting a hand on Sirius shoulder he looked at the wizard and said. "I was surprised when I first saw Remus today, he's changed." He said smiling. "His eyes used to be of those who had seen it all and there was a sad glow around him that would never go away. But now it's changed. He looks alive again, and I guess you must have had something to do with it" his knowing eyes made Sirius chuckle softly. "So keep that smile on his face! He sure deserves it, and you do too Mr. Black…"

Sirius took in every word and smiled "I will"

"Well then, off you go" the man said gesturing to the fireplace "I bet the lad's worried about why you're not home yet"

The animagus laughed agreeing and got into the fireplace. "Good bye Mr. Harrison" he said before throwing the powder down "River's Side!".

And surely enough, on the other side he was greeted by a preoccupied Remus. And even that seemed like the most wonderful thing…

He looked from the werewolf to his son, yeah, this was 'home'.

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

**A/N:**

Hey everyone, next up is the epilogue so I hope you guys are still with me here :)

**Notes About this Chappie:**

-I cut loads of scenes from the story and made this its final chapter for a lot of reasons…If anyone is curious, the scenes I cut out were the followings:

o-o-oThey would get something of Harry's back at petunia's place and there'd be loads of shouting and stuff

o-o-oRemus would get a letter from Dumbledore inviting him to teach at Hogwarts, then it would be followed by a dinner in their new house in which Remus would decline the offer.

o-o-oHarry would get sick

o-o-oThere'd be some interaction with a female neighbor (here you insert the flirty Sirius again :D)

o-o-oThey'd find out about Harry being a parselmouth.

I think that's it 

-I realize some people might not get why Remus went back to talk to his old boss, it's my fault really…Cause in the original idea of the fic, that character was much more important, he was sort of Poppy's male counterpart to Remus (he still is actually, it's just not shown). And in the sequel to this story Mr. Harrison will play a very important part, so yeah…sorry about the confusion.

-This chapter came out a bit…weird…-laughs-

**Answer to Reviews:**

**TokioHotelLover26:** hahahhaha that's right! XD

**blacksleeves: **isn't it? XD I laughed so hard the first time I heard it :P

**rekahneko:** Isn't he? I'd keep him on a leash if he was mine! :P

**Fantasyfan4ever:** hahaha well, when it's really really over, I'll let you guys know :D Ohh it was his old boss :D

**SlashStag:** Aha! Mais uma brasileira! :D Nossa! Da pra notar pelo jeito que eu dou risadas? kkkkkk omg XD Tem na minha profile que eu sou br :) nem tinha visto que você era também :) minha segunda reviewer brasileira, que lindo :) Relaxa, eu vivo escrevendo Brasil com 'z' :X força do habito :P.

**SilverWhiteDragon: **Hahahahha yeah it's actually draco -laughs- It can be silver cause of his eyes/hair/house color you name it :D

**arabellaw:** Thank you!! Yeah, I wanted to keep them alive cause they're Molly's brothers and so when Harry meets Ron I want them to realize their parents know each other :D I thought about that, the voldemort's name thing, and I remembered that in the books he said his name and all, I guess I want this-Sirius-who-had-someone-whom-he-loves to be a tad more...sensitive I guess than the cannon Sirius, so I didn't want to make him say it the first time or something :X hope it didn't sound to awful though :X Thanks!

**pink-robot-pentapi:** thanks :D

**miss freddy:** it was his not-so-muggle ex-boss yey :D thanks!

**Miss-Janine:** Ohh I know!! I loved writing that XD I can imagine it so clearly!! Thank you!

**dristi: **Ohh I totally agree with you, authors don't right daily stuff! And I love routine stuff! Thank you very much, I'm glad to hear that :)

**MagicalWinry:** I know! I love him like that XD Here it is!

**LittleHero: **Thank you! -hugs-

**Illyra:** Hhahahah I never thought of it like that! I'm so gonna think of them as senior George-and-Fred from now on! Thank you :)


	21. Epilogue

Ohh it had to end eventually! And here it is!

Thank you to everyone who read this, especially to those who reviewed it!

JK still owns them (damn!)

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

"There, son! There's platform nine and three quarters!" Sirius announced, sounding more enthusiastic then the to-be student himself. "You sure you got everything Harry?" he asked for the hundredth time that day. "Hey, I expect to see Hedwig _every_ _single_ day, you hear me?" he said, gesturing to the caged snowy owl that was attracting loads of attention from all the people they passed by on King Cross Station.

"Sirius, stop being so overprotective" Remus reprimanded, though he had a smile on his face.

Their son just laughed, too used to his parents arguing over how to take care of him. Then the eleven year old boy stopped in front of platform '9', looking around for the 'three quarters'.

"Dad, where is it?" he asked frowning "I don't see any platform nine and three quarters…" he said, pushing his trolley around.

"Well, you didn't expect our platform to be out in the open where all the muggles could see it, did you?" Remus asked, arching an eyebrow; Sirius had _definitely_ rubbed off on him.

"…Well, no…but where is it then?" he was still frowning, biting his lower lip like his werewolf father used to do.

The tall black haired wizard was now standing between platforms nine and ten. "It's through here kiddo" he announced finally, pointing at the wall "See you on the other side! I'll go ahead and clear the way of slytherins." He winked at his son and walked backwards as the very solid-looking wall swallowed him up, just as Remus yelled at him to behave.

"Your father is unbelievable" the werewolf commented darkly, though his smile never faded. "Now Harry, listen, you know Sirius jokes a lot and all about slytherins. But we talked about this before right? I don't want you to forget it ok? It doesn't matter what house you get into, you'll make friends and it's not gonna change anything, alright? Even if it is Slytherin." He guaranteed, knowing that Harry was getting nervous.

The messy haired boy bit his lip again and kept looking at his, suddenly too interesting, trunk.

"Dad wouldn't want me to get into Slytherin, and I don't want to go there either." He said quietly.

Oh, sometimes Remus wanted to smack his lover at the back of the head! The animagus just had to go and make his comments that would make Harry all worried!

"That's just…cause of his family, son, you know that. But I'm sure you also know that he's just playing around. If you did go to Slytherin he would love you and be proud of you just the same. Don't doubt it, alright?" he said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, and then hugging him briefly. "Don't worry, it'll be fine!" he said cheerfully "Now, come on, we better go before you miss your train. You go in first, I'll be right behind you alright?"

The boy nodded, feeling reassured about his fear, his father had that effect on him. And he positioned himself between the two platforms right before he made a run for it.

He closed his eyes, inevitably afraid of the impact, but it never came and when he opened them again he was already on the other side. Surely enough he could see the sign "Platform 9 ¾" on the wall and an enormous scarlet engine on the tracks. "Hogwarts Express" it said.

There were a lot of different people around. Students wearing their house colors going up and down as they load their trunks: red, blue, yellow, green… there were the continuous hooting of owls, meowing of cats and even toads making all sorts of noises together with family members that were enrolled in cheerful or tearful goodbyes.

"Kiddo, the way is Slytherin-free!" Sirius announced, suddenly coming to his side. "Where's Remmie?" he barely asked to see his lover appearing behind his son. "Well then, let's go load your stuff?" he said as soon as the man joined them. He was still so excited one would think he was going to Hogwarts again.

He took Harry's trunk and owls to the man who was doing the loading and looked back to the clock on the wall; it read "10:53".

"Almost time to go" Remus announced smiling back at his boy, he had been imagining this day for a very long time, and it was very strange having it actually happen. Harry hugged him and clung onto him for some time, he'd miss his fathers very much, he was sure of it. "Oh, come on now, you'll have fun! Don't worry! If you need or forgot anything, just owl us, alright?"

The boy nodded smiling and said "I'll miss you dad"

"I'll miss you too, Harry" Remus said smiling back.

Then Sirius got the boy into a breath-taking, life-squeezing embrace. "Come here, you! Give your old man a hug" he demanded, squeezing the boy even tighter "Hey, be sure to makes loads and loads of trouble for that greasy old Snivellus, alright? And don't forget you are the son of three marauders! Make Filch remember your name!" he said grinning as he messed up his son's hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Dad! Don't do that!" the boy complained trying to, though unsuccessfully, smooth his unruly locks.

"See that Remmie? This age and he's already embarrassed of us" Sirius mock whined making his lover laugh.

"I'm just playing" Harry said hugging the animagus "I'll miss you too dad".

He finally let go of them and ran off to the train, waving back when he reached a window.

"Bye Dad! Bye Dad!" he called back, smiling widely.

Sirius couldn't help but put and arm around his lover's shoulders as they both waved back.

"Oh, they grow up so fast" the animagus said in an overly-dramatic voice, mock-wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Stop talking like an old man, love" Remus said, poking him and then, quickly, placing a kiss on his lips.

The train they were watching slowly disappeared out of sight and surely enough it marked a new beginning.

It was now Harry Potter's turn to write his own story.

-The End-

**o-o-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

**A/N:**

Ohh it's over!! Wow, after so long I can finally say: I have written an entire story, yeyey!!

I hope you guys liked this mini-epilogue (which, _by the way_, was written before deathly hallows).

I wanna thank all the people who took the time to review, and a special thanks goes to those who have been together with me since the beginning. THANKS!!

**-About the Sequel:** Yes, there is such thing, but ahn…I don't know if I'm going to put it up any time soon -laughs- for many reasons that include: lack-of-plot-key-scenes, I have a life that is murdering me, I have another fic idea (huunnn that's a secret) that I'll probably release first. But I don't know, it depends on you guys too :)

**Last Answer to Reviews!**

**miss freddy:** Thank you :) I hope the epilogue information cleared it up about the sequel!

**TokioHotelLover26:** Yep, it is the end :D Thank you for reading! :)

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Doesn't he? :) Ohhn thank you!

**SlashStag:** Ohn I know right? :) It's weird cause it's ending...

**SilverWhiteDragon:** Thank you! I know, right! Makes me wanna smack some people in the head!  
**pink-robot-pentapi:** Unfortunately, yep, the end of the story ;P And here's the tiny epilogue :P

Thanks ahead to those who will review after I post the epilogue  I love you guys!!

Yeye!! On to the (hypothetical) next one!


End file.
